Kingdom Hearts: Sabrina's Story
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: Join the retelling of the original Kingdom Hearts with Sora's older sister! Sabrina! So what happens when a door suddenly happens and Sabrina and Sora are together while Riku and Kairi are nowhere to be found? It's going to be crazy! And will they get along with Donald and Goofy? Who knows!
1. Is This a Dream?

**Dive Into the Heart (Kingdom Hearts)**

Pigeons flew around a lone girl as she was lying down on some sort of pillar.

This girl was wearing a green tank top that may or may not have a certain Italian plumber in the front, she was wearing blue shorts too. She also had long blue hair with a ponytail.

She awoke; she had blue eyes as she looked around, wondering where the heck she might be. She looked down on the pillar and saw Snow White. Though, she almost did a double take and thought she looked like...I dunno, Sailor Mercury?

_What have you done to me, Sailor Moon?_ She thought to herself as she walked around. The hair reminded her of Mercury, but...the dress? She didn't recall Mercury wearing a dress. She mentally facepalmed herself.

_So much to do, so little time..._ A voice suddenly said.

The girl jumped as she turned around and got into a karate position, but just raised an eyebrow.

_Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut._

The girl kept walking around, and knelt down and put her ear right on Snow White's cheek. Where was that voice coming from anyways?

Suddenly, three pillars showed up, making her jump and looked to see a Sword, a Shield and a...something that looked like a baton to her but it was actually a wand.

_Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well._

The girl looked at the sword, shield and wand and sweatdropped. She had to choose one? She wanted to duel wield the wand and sword! What would she do with the shield? Tape it around her waist? She just shrugged and walked to each one.

She went to the sword first. _The Power of the Warrior. Invincible courage. A Sword of Terrible Destruction. Is this the power you seek?_

The girl then walked over to the shield. _The power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all._

She then went to the staff. _The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin._

The girl thought about this for a long time and then went for the sword and took it. _Your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange? _

Something about this just didn't feel right. Was it a dream or was this real? She'll never know. She just went over the staff and took it.

_You've chosen the power of the Warrior. You've given up the power of the Mystic. Is this the form you choose_?

The girl nodded...and then suddenly, the three pillars disappeared and the picture of Snow White just shattered, causing her to fall. She then got to another pillar. Wait, is that Princess Rosalina? Nope, it's Cinderella. There was bitter disappointment in the girl's face.

The sword appeared in her hand. _You've gained the power to fight._ There was that creepy voice again...but something bugged her. Fighting? She's a TERRIBLE fighter! She's always clumsy. _This has GOT to be a dream..._ She thought to herself.

Suddenly, these shadow bug looking things came up as she looked at them. _There will be times where you will have to fight. Keep your light burning strong._

The girl gulped and looked at the shadows. Deep down, she wanted to tackle one into a death hug, but that creepy voice told her to kill it. She sighed and then slashed the cute things. She reminded herself whenever she found the voice, she'd kill it for making her kill those cute adorable little things.

Eventually, one of them snuck up from behind. _Behind you!_ The voice exclaimed as the girl turned and slashed the little thing from behind. Oh, she wanted to find the voice and kill it for making her do this.

Suddenly, darkness shrouded the girl and sunk her into the depths as she tried to struggle her way out, but if there's one thing she learned from school. Struggling from quicksand would only shorten your life even shorter.

She woke up and looked around. She was still in the darkness but on another pillar. But she found the door and smiled, and then she ran in.

When she ran in the door...she was greeted by a warm, gentle breeze. The smell of the ocean felt welcoming to her. She was back home...or was she?

_Hold on. The Door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself._ The voice said.

The girl sighed. _You want to know more about myself? Fine, grab a pencil and paper._ She thought and walked to Wakka.

"What do you want outta life?" Wakka asked.

The girl looked at Wakka. "Have a collection of Pokemon dolls." She smiled.

"That's not a real answer." Wakka said.

The girl sighed. "Fine...i'll broaden my horizons." She muttered and walked to Tidus.

"What are you so afraid of?" He asked.

"Losing internet when I'm watching anime." She replied.

Tidus raised an eyebow. "You need to cut back on the anime. Give me a real one!"

"Ugh! Fine. Losing my brother."

Tidus just laughed. "I knew you were a softie when it comes to Sora!" He laughed as the girl rolled her eyes and then went over to Selphie.

"What's most important to you?" She asked and gave her a glare. "And I DON'T want to hear anime!"

"But I didn't even say anything yet!" She exclaimed and then facepalmed. "Fine, family and friends."

Selphie smiled. "Good." She said.

_You want to broaden your horizons. You're afraid of losing your brother. You want friends and family. Your adventure begins midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine._ The girl nodded.

_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near._ The voice said and then everything was swallowed by a bright light.

The girl opened her eyes to find herself on another pillar as she looked at the figure below her. Princess Peach? Nope. Aurora. She was getting more annoyed that it wasn't her favorite female characters.

When she started to walk, she was greeted by the same cute things she wanted to hug as she took out the sword. _I am going to KILL that voice when I'm done!_ She thought and attacked the little bug things.

Once she was done, stairs appeared out of nowhere as she looked up and started to walk up to the next pillar. When she got there, she was greeted by Princess Daisy? Nope! Belle!

Her eye twitched. _Another Disney Princess?_ She thought as she walked around it, and then noticed her shadow was getting quite long.

_The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes._ The shadow was getting quite huge and life-like...literally. The girl was shocked to see what she was looking at.

_But don't be afraid. And don't forget..._ The voice said.

_Forget what?_ She thought. _Don't forget to fight this thing? Hell no!_

The girl tried to run, but she almost fell and sighed, taking out the sword. If she had to fight the monstrous titan, she would have to fight it.

The being slammed it's hand to the ground right at the girl, but she backflipped and slashed the arm multiple times and then she had an idea. His arm was stuck, so why the hell should she not run up it?

Of course, running up the arm wasn't exactly fun. The monster tried to flick her off with his other hand, but she held her ground and kept running, even if he was trying to slap her off.

She then got to the head and then slashed its head multiple times before it had enough and shook its head to make her fall on her back. She recovered and started to attack the arms again.

Eventually...after a long battle with the beast himself, it weakly looked at her. _Time for the finishing blow!_ She thought to herself and ran towards it...however, the sword disappeared. _Oh, you suck!_ She thought as she backed up slowly, making a nervous smile at the beast.

Suddenly, darkness grabbed the girl against and slowly enveloped her. She was looking at the beast, and it was looking at her, slowly raised the fist up.

_But don't be afraid._ The voice repeated. _You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

The great beast has its arm up high in the air as the darkness was overtaking her as she was looking up in horror.

_So don't forget: You are the one...who will open the door._

* * *

**Yep, this girl is an otaku like every one of us! This will be fascinating! And yes, there will be TONS of video game and anime references. Because that's just how I roll. :3**

**Yes, I did include music! I wanted to make this fic even more fun!**


	2. Supplies for the Raft

The girl woke up as she sat up and looked at the ocean in front of her. Maybe that was a dream, but she could feel something about it. Was it a sign? A premonition? Or was it just one of those random freaky dreams?

She shrugged it off before looking off at the distance, and then she lay back down...to see a certain spiky haired boy in front of her face. She shrieked and sat back up, putting her hand over her heart.

**Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Damnit, Sora! Are you TRYING to give me a heart attack?" She asked.

"Oh you know I would never do that." Sora replied with a smile. "Oh who am I kidding? I just did." He said.

"Oi..." She said as Sora sat down next to her.

"Something on your mind, Sabrina?" He curiously asked.

"You're going to think I'm crazy...but I had this dream..." She began.

"Oh here we go. You were dreaming you joined the Fairy Tail guild?" Sora asked.

"No, it's not that." She said and she explained the dream to him.

Sora's eyes widened. "Are you serious right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I had the same dream last night!"

Sabrina jawdropped. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know." Sora said as he looked at the ocean. "All I know for sure...it's not normal. I mean I had the dream and then you had it. Does this mean something will go on?"

"I dunno." Sabrina shrugged.

"Well whatever." Sora said. "We'll just forget about it." He said as he leaned back and lay on his back...to see a red haired girl in front of his face. "WHOA!" He immediately sat back up.

The girl giggled at this. "Give me a break, Kairi!" Sora exclaimed.

"You lazy bums. I thought I'd find you two snoozing down here." Kairi smiled.

"I just came to get Sabrina." Sora told her.

"Uh-huh..." Kairi still smiled, not totally convinced.

Sabrina didn't say anything; she was still looking at the ocean. "Hey, anime chick! Are you still dreaming?"

"Huh? What?" Sabrina looked at Kairi. "I was just looking at the ocean."

Kairi smiled and looked at the ocean. "Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up?" Sora asked.

"I told you before...I don't remember." She replied.

"Nothing at all?" Sora asked, and then was elbowed by his sister.

"Quit asking her that, dude! If the girl doesn't remember, she doesn't remember."

Kairi smiled at this. "It's fine, Sabrina."

"Do you ever want to go back?" Sora asked, and then barely avoiding another elbow from his sister.

"Well, I'm happy here." She replied. "But you know...I wouldn't mind to go see it."

"I'd like to see it too along with any other worlds out there. I want to see them too."

"I'd like to see the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, Dreamland, Magnolia..." Sabrina started to say.

"Oh here we go..." Sora muttered.

"What? I can dream!" Sabrina exclaimed, which caused Kairi to laugh.

"Hey!" A voice exclaimed, as the trio turned their heads. "Aren't you guys forgetting about me? So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft."

"Oh hello Riku." Sabrina said, giving him a look which Sora noticed.

Riku noticed this too, which made him smile and just tossed a log to the both of them. "WHOA!" They exclaimed and they were both knocked down.

"And you're just as lazy as they are." He told Kairi.

Kairi giggled. "So you noticed." She smiled. "Okay! We'll finish it together! I'll race you!"

"What? Are you kidding?" Riku asked as he sat down.

"Aww, is someone upset that he has to race after hogging that big log?" Sabrina asked. "I guess someone is too tired to race." She smirked.

"Damnit Sabrina!" Riku exclaimed as he immediately got up. "Kairi! Just give the order. I want to wipe the floor with this one." He shot a glare at Sabrina, who just playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

Kairi giggled. "Ready? GO!" She ordered, as the two ran off with Kairi running behind.

Sora just got up and casually walked. "Oh brother." He said.

Sabrina was the first one to get to the finish, with Riku just inches behind her. "Winner!" She exclaimed.

"You got lucky..." Riku said, playfully glaring at her before walking through the door.

"Loser." Sabrina muttered as Kairi and Sora came up.

"I'm still curious why you can't stand him." Kairi said.

"He's just so annoying. More annoying that Sora's cheerful personality." She replied.

"I'm right here, you know!" Sora exclaimed, waving his hands up in emphasis.

"Kidding!" Sabrina smiled, playfully punching his arm. "But I wasn't kidding about Riku being annoying."

"Okay...anyways, we still need some supplies. We need a rope, a cloth, and two logs." Kairi said.

"I'll go get the rope and cloth." Sora said.

"Oh what? Leaving your older sister with the two logs? Come on now, don't be lazy."

"Too late!" Sora smiled and then ran off.

"HEY! YOU GET BACK HERE!" Sabrina yelled as she chased after him.

"Those two..." Kairi just shook her head with a smile.

Eventually, Sabrina stopped chasing Sora and just went over to pick up the log that was on the sand. "Lazy boy..." She muttered.

Sora climbed the ladder while holding the cloth on his shoulder as he walked over to pick up the rope while noticing Tidus doing a few practice swings. "Sora! You feeling lucky today?" He asked.

Sora smirked as he put them both down and took out his wooden sword. "You're on."

Meanwhile, Sabrina walked to the smaller island and picked up the second log. "Hey." A voice said.

She turned around and saw Riku sitting on a tree. "When did you get there?" She asked.

"I was already done with my stuff that I gave Kairi earlier." He replied. "So I thought I'd hang out here." He said.

"Okay, whatever." She said.

"You know, I don't appreciate how you beat me earlier." Riku said.

"Well don't be a sore loser." She told him as she walked away.

Riku chuckled. "Alright, I guess I'll fight the air then." He said, still looking at her.

Sabrina turned her head and glared at Riku. "You are so annoying." She said, dropping the logs and immediately taking out her wooden sword. "But if it's the only way to shut you up."

Riku laughed. "This will be fun." He smirked, taking out his wooden sword and getting in his battle pose.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sabrina and Riku looked at each other and then lunged right at each other, but the swords hit and they both tried to struggle their way to hit someone.

"Huh, I thought you were the clumsy one with weapons." Riku said.

"I'm getting better at it." She said as she pushed back and swung at him, but he jumped back and lunged right at her, but she backflipped and swung her sword, but she almost lost her balance while doing it.

"Gotcha!" Riku exclaimed as he swung his sword right at Sabrina's chest, making her wince in pain as he then spun around and slashed her again, sending her a few feet. "I thought you said you were getting better at it."

"Shut up!" She exclaimed and slashed back at him, but he blocked and countered, slashing her hand wielding the sword, as she winced in pain and shook her hand, as Riku smirked and slashed her, making her almost losing her balance as she was trying not to fall in the water.

Riku simply walked over to Sabrina with a smirk as she regained her balance. "Wipe that smile off of your face." She said, slashing him.

Riku blocked it and smirked. "This battle is over." He said and then he countered, which basically pushed her off the edge and then landing in the water.

Sabrina glared at him as Riku looked down at her. "Now we're even." He said, tossing the logs down in the water and he just walked away.

**Destiny Islands**

"Asshole." She muttered as she picked up the logs and walked away.

"Why are you so wet?" Kairi asked as Sabrina turned up with the logs.

"You DON'T want to know." Sabrina muttered as they both turned to see Sora walking up to them.

"What'd I miss?" He asked.

_Later..._

The four of them were sitting on a tree. It was sunset and they were all looking at the distance, though a still wet Sabrina continued to glare at Riku.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked.

"Could be." Riku replied. "We'll never know by staying here."

"But how far can a raft take us?" Sora asked.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku replied, then turning his head and smiling at Sabrina, who just turned her head and looked back at the sunset, as Riku just chuckled.

"So suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked.

"If it was Mushroom Kingdom, I'd pull Luigi into a death hug." Sabrina replied, smiling at this and just imagining it.

"Anyways..." Riku said, getting Sabrina out of her daydream. "I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any worlds out there, why did we end up in this one?" He asked. "And suppose there are other worlds...then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So...we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"Oh blah blah blah...there he goes rambling on again." Sabrina teased.

"Hey!" Riku exclaimed, chuckling and playfully punching her arm. "But what I'm saying is...just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked.

"Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably wouldn't have thought of any of this." He replied. "Kairi, thanks."

Kairi giggled. "You're welcome."

_Around two minutes later..._

The four was walking on the bridge, heading home. "Hey, Sora! Sabrina!" Riku called out to them, as they turned...and two star shaped fruits landed in their hands.

"A paopu fruit?" Sora asked.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of their lives no matter what." He recited from memory and then looked at Sabrina. "Come on, I know you want to try it." He gave her a playful wink.

"What are you...?" Sabrina wondered, but then blushed at this. "Riku...I am going to kill you."

Riku laughed and then ran off. "GET BACK HERE, YOU ASSHOLE OF A FLIRT!" She yelled and ran after him.

Sora looked at the Paopu fruit. "Huh, I wonder if I can share this with Kairi one of these days." He shrugged and chased after his best friend and older sister.

_Meanwhile..._

**Mickey Mouse Club March (Kingdom Hearts)**

A certain duck was walking around in Disney Castle, walking past a couple of brooms who were holding buckets as he then walked to a huge door, cleared his throat and knocked on it, as a small door opened up as he walked through it.

"Good morning, you're majesty!" He said. "It's nice to see you this morn-" A certain someone was not on his throne. "WHAT?!"

Suddenly, Pluto peeked his head out from behind the throne and held a letter in his mouth. Donald took it out of his mouth and then read it. He blinked and then ran out of the room in a huge hurry and freaking out.

Meanwhile, Goofy was sleeping in the middle of a garden, just relaxing and all that until Donald ran up to him. "Wake up Goofy! Wake up! This is serious!"

Goofy just snored loudly, causing Donald to get angry and raised his arm. "THUNDER!" He yelled, as a large bolt of lightning hit Goofy, jolting him awake.

Goofy yelped in pain as he looked around, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and then noticed Donald. "Hey there, Donald! Good morning!"

"We've got a problem Goofy! But don't tell anyone..."

"Queen Minnie?"

"Not even the Queen!"

"Daisy?"

"NO! It's top secret!"

Goofy glanced behind Donald's shoulder. "Good morning, ladies!"

Donald sweatdropped at this and turned his head to see Minnie and Daisy standing right there, curious to what they were talking about, as he just laughed nervously.

* * *

**Hoo boy! That took forever to write! It seems Donald has some explaining to do!**

**Also, I forgot to say this yesterday, but Captain Falcon has been confirmed for Smash Bros 4...and two more Fire Emblem characters. Lucina and Robin. Yeah, Four Fire Emblem Characters in the roster now.**

**Also AGAIN: Get hyped! For next month, the WHOOOOOLE roster of Smash Bros 4 will be revealed! Newcomers, veterans, STAGES! You name it! **


	3. Darkness in the Island

**To Gry18: Alright...but i'll have to make this into a crossover now.**

* * *

**Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts)**

Sabrina and Sora walked out of their house as they walked on the sand, just chatting things up.

"Hey!" A voice called out to them as they both looked to see Tidus, Selphie and Wakka looking at them.

"What's up?" Sabrina asked.

"We were just talking and we thought us three against you two." Tidus said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, when did THIS happen?" Sora asked.

"We're bored, okay?" Selphie asked. "There's nothing to do on this island!"

"So we thought we'd do something fun!" Wakka smiled. "Besides, we did the same thing on Riku and kicked our asses like we were nothing!"

"I can just see him bragging about it." Sabrina muttered, but immediately took out her wooden sword. "Bring it."

Sora took out his wooden sword as they both looked at the trio.

"Alright! Let's get this battle started!" Tidus exclaimed.

**Battle! Friend (Pokemon X and Y)**

The siblings ran right to the trio as Wakka threw his Blitz ball at Sabrina, but she cartwheeled out of the way and then swung her sword at Tidus, but he blocked with his own stick.

Selphie swung her rope at Sora, but he dodged and then got a Blitz ball to the face, and then Selphie swung it again, causing Sora to slide a few feet.

Tidus and Sabrina were busy slashing each other, but they kept clashing, so Sabrina tried a different approach, she kicked him in the gut and then ran right to him, as she jumped up and then slashed down on him, but Tidus rolled out of the way in time. "That girl is totally acting like Link! I can see why she carved her sword to look like the Master Sword." Tidus told himself.

Sora slashed Selphie and then jumped up and hit Wakka's Blitz Ball, making it go back and hit Wakka on the head, as he then ran towards Wakka and slashed him.

Tidus and Sabrina were at a struggle. "Where's that clumsiness of yours?!" Tidus asked.

Sabrina glared at him. "It sometimes happens...so shut up." She said as she kicked Tidus again.

Selphie trapped Sora with her rope as Wakka walked to him with a Blitz Ball. "This is going to hurt." He smirked.

But suddenly, Tidus ended up slamming into Wakka, knocking them both down which shocked the both of them, and then Sora saw Sabrina coming up to them.

"TAKE THIS!" She yelled and swung her sword...but she missed Selphie. "Damnit!"

However, the sword did cut the rope in half, as Sora broke free and slashed Selphie. "Thanks!"

"Uh...I meant to do that!" Sabrina smiled as they both slashed Selphie together.

Eventually, Selphie went down...and three were defeated. "Aww yeah!" Sabrina exclaimed and high fived Sora.

**Destiny Islands**

"You guys got lucky..." Tidus muttered, watching the siblings running off.

Riku was waiting for them at the Cove. "So I heard you beat the trio."

"Eh, it was nothing." Sabrina said.

"Whatever." Riku said and then looked at the raft. "The raft still needs a name. I think we should call it Highwind."

"I think it should be called Oathkeeper. I dunno why, but I think it should be called that." Sora said.

"It should be called Fairy Tail!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Riku smirked. "How about..."

"The usual?" Sora asked.

"You guys are going down." Sabrina smirked.

"You guys are at it again? I'll be the judge!" Kairi exclaimed.

"If I win...i'm captain. And if you win..." Sora said.

"I get to share the Paopu with Kairi." Riku said.

"Huh?"

"The winner gets to share the Paopu with Kairi." He looked at Sabrina. "Or me." He gave her another playful wink.

Sabrina blushed. "Let's just get this started."

"Okay! On my count!" Kairi ordered as they all got in their positions. "GO!"

**Slide (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

The trio bolted from the starting line as they ran on the boards as both boys jumped through a gap...and then Sabrina stepped on that ONE board, causing her to fall into the water. "WHOA!"

"Heh, now I just gotta deal with Sora." Riku talked to himself, and already seeing Sora climbing up the ladder. "Ugh...fine." He said as he went around, and seeing Sabrina right next to him. "Man, you're fast."

"Shut up." She said as they both ran right next to each other as they ran up the hill.

Sora jumped through the trees and managed to touch the star on the tree first, and then jumped back...only for Sabrina to push him down as she jumped on each tree like a ninja. "I FEEL LIKE NARUTO!" She yelled.

"No one cares about that ninja anime!" Riku exclaimed, as he was doing the exact same thing and catching up with her.

Sora was lagging behind. "Damned sisters...always doing something dirty in a race..." He muttered.

Just as they were about to get to the finish, Riku pushed her to the side, as Sabrina fell to the water, causing Kairi to wince. "It's always the same with those three." She muttered.

"That was a DIRTY trick!" Sabrina exclaimed, angrily shaking her fist at him.

**Destiny Islands**

Riku just laughed. "Whatever, we're calling it Highwind." He smiled. "Oh, and I was just teasing about the Paopu fruit. You should've seen the looks on your faces." He said and just walked away.

Kairi raised an eyebrow, but just hopped down into the water and helped Sabrina up. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Sabrina said as Sora was immediately at her side.

"Well, you guys up for things we need for the raft?" Kairi asked.

"Sure, what do you got?" Sora asked.

"Well, we need a Seagull egg, three mushrooms, two coconuts, three fish and some drinking water." Kairi said, handing Sora a glass. "And I don't mean the water that we're in right now."

"Got it." Sora nodded.

_Several items found later..._

"Where is that last mushroom?" Sabrina wondered and since Sora was nowhere to be found, she decided to look in the cave, also known as the Secret Place.

When Sabrina walked in, she saw Sora already doing something on a rock. "And what the heck are YOU doing?" She asked.

Sora jumped as he turned only to see Sabrina. "Oh, it's you. Don't scare me like that." He put his hand over his heart.

"It was payback from yesterday." She smiled and looked. "Aww, you do like her." She giggled.

"Shut up! No I don't!" Sora blushed.

"Then why are you blushing?" She giggled. "I knew you always liked her."

Sora looked at her in annoyance and then glanced over her leg. "Who's there?"

Sabrina turned around to see some sort of cloaked figure in front of them.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"I've come to see the door to this world." The figure said.

"Huh?" Sabrina asked.

"This world has been connected." It said.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Well whoever you are, stop freaking us out like this!" Sabrina ordered. "Wait, where did you come from?"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

Sora's eyes widened. "So you're from another world!"

"There is so very much to learn. You both understand so little."

"Oh yeah? Well you'll see! We're going to get out and learn what's out there!" Sora exclaimed as Sabrina nodded in agreement, as she was already in a karate position.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." The figure continued as the siblings glared at the figure, then glanced at the door behind them. When they returned their gaze...the figure was gone.

**Destiny Islands**

"That was weird." Sabrina said.

"Yeah...let's just get out of here." Sora said as Sabrina nodded in agreement.

Kairi was making something as she looked up to see the duo walking up to them. "We got the stuff." Sora said as they all placed them down on the raft.

"What are you making?" Sabrina asked.

"This? I'm making a necklace out of thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage." She said and showed it to them. "See this? It's a charm to help us find each other if we ever got separated. The four of us will always be together." She smiled. "We should rest up. Tomorrows the big day." She said as the duo nodded.

_A little while later..._

**Kairi (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You know, Riku has changed." Kairi said, as they were looking out at the sunset.

"Tell me about it..." Sabrina muttered to herself.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well..." Kairi thought of what to say as the siblings looked at her.

"You okay?" Sabrina asked.

"Guys, let's take our raft and go, just the three of us!" She smiled.

They looked at Kairi in shock, as if she lost her mind. "What?" Sora asked.

"Just kidding." Kairi giggled.

"What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi." Sora said, as Sabrina gently elbowed him.

"Not cool, dude..." She looked at him with a slight glare.

Kairi shrugged. "Maybe..." She said but just kept looking at the sunset. "You know...I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready! No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Both of them said as they looked at each other in surprise and they all just laughed at this.

"Guys, don't ever change." She smiled at them as she got up while the two looked at her.

"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great." She said.

_Meanwhile..._

**It Began With a Letter (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Donald, Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be too far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There are two people with a "Key"...the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find them, and stick with them. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction.

P.S. Would ya apologize for Minnie for me? Thanks pal. – Mickey." The letter wrote.

"Oh dear! What could this mean?" Daisy asked.

"It means...we'll just have to trust the king." Minnie replied.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Goofy said with concern.

"Your highness! Don't worry. We'll find the king and these 'Keys'!" Donald told her.

Minnie smiled. "Thank you. Both of you."

"Daisy, can you take care of-" He tried to say.

"Of course. Now be careful now, both of you." Daisy replied.

"Oh! And to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Minnie pointed to Mickey's desk, as Donald looked to see...nobody at first.

"Over here!" A voice exclaimed as he was jumping up in the air. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service!"

"We hope for your safe return. Please, help the king!" Minnie pleaded.

Donald saluted...and then saw Goofy saluting right next to Daisy. "You're coming too!" He told him as he dragged him away.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asked.

"It was terrible! We were scattered. As far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it into this castle." Jiminy replied.

"Goofy?" Donald asked him as they were walking down the stairs.

"Oh! Right. I gotcha. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border." Goofy said.

"Order." Donald corrected him in annoyance.

"Right, world order." He chuckled, causing Donald to sigh. "I guess we'll need new duds when we get there."

They walked in a room where a ship was waiting for them as Donald went to some intercom. "Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready!" He told them.

Two certain chipmunks nodded as Dale ran over and pulled the lever, as two hands pulled up Donald and Goofy and took them to the ship. Pluto soon joined them as he leaped into the ship.

Minnie and Daisy watched the whole thing as Donald gave them a thumbs up and winked at Daisy, as the ship started up and the door opened up. "BLAST OFF!" Donald yelled.

Suddenly, an arrow came and up and pointed down, as the ship fell down through a hole as Donald and Goofy were heard screaming down the whole thing.

The ship immediately recovered once it got out of its world and then blasted off to Traverse Town.

_Meanwhile, back at Destiny Islands..._

Sora was on his bed, looking at the ceiling. _I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great._ Kairi's words echoed in his head.

**Final Destination (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

The sudden loud music made Sora immediately sit up straight, his hand over his heart. He knew where that loud music was coming from as he walked straight to a certain someone's room.

Sabrina was playing Smash Bros Brawl, playing as Luigi against Princess Zelda on Final Destination with no items, five stock as Luigi threw Zelda off the stage.

Sora opened the door. "CAN YOU TURN IT DOWN? I'M TRYING TO THINK!"

Sabrina looked at him in surprise. "You? Thinking? That's dangerous, bro!"

"YEAH WELL, PLAYING SMASH BROS AT HIGH VOLUME IS DANGEROUS TO MY EARS!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THEY MADE THE MUSIC SO GOD DAMN EPIC!" Sabrina yelled back.

Sora was about to yell back when he looked outside and saw a storm. "A storm? Oh no! The raft!" He exclaimed.

Sabrina's eyes widened as she paused the game...right when Luigi was about to karate chop a Smash Ball. "We gotta go save it!" She exclaimed as she opened the window as they both jumped out. Surely, destroying Princess Zelda can wait, right?

"Sora! Sabrina! Dinner's ready! Come on down!" Their mother called to them. "...Kids?"

**Night of Fate** **(Kingdom Hearts)**

"What's that?" Sora asked as he pointed to some dark orb in the sky and then looked down at two boats. "Riku's boat...and Kairi's!" He exclaimed.

"Uh, Sora?" Sabrina called to him.

"What?"

"Look!" She exclaimed as certain shadow bug things popped up in front of them. "It's those cute things from our dream!"

Sora took out his wooden sword as Sabrina did the same. "Let's smash 'em." He said.

They both swung their swords at the things, but it did nothing. "What?! Our weapons are doing nothing!" Sabrina exclaimed. "And I crafted this EXACTLY like the Master Sword! Triforce and all!"

"Yeah well, it doesn't have magical properties like the original Master Sword does!" Sora told her.

"Aww!" Sabrina pouted as she tried to dodge the little thing's attacks.

Sora noticed something in the corner of his eye. "Look! Riku is on that smaller island!"

"Come on! Let's go!" Sabrina said as they both ran towards the smaller island towards Riku.

When they got to him, the winds were howling. "WHERE'S KAIRI?! I THOUGHT SHE WAS WITH YOU!" Sabrina called out to Riku.

"The door has opened..." Riku said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"The door has opened, guys! Now we can go to the outside world." Riku replied.

"What are you TALKING about? We gotta go find Kairi!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Kairi's coming with us." Riku told her as he looked at the strange orb. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'M NOT AFRAID OF THE DARKNESS!" Riku yelled as he held his hand out to Sabrina and Sora.

"Riku..." Sora tried to say.

"SORA!" Sabrina yelled as darkness started to swallow the three of them.

"Oh geez!" Sora exclaimed as he immediately reached for his sister's hand, as she took his hand as they both tried to reach for Riku's hand, as he was just perfectly calm, looking at them.

They struggled to get to Riku...until the darkness overtook the three.

However, there was a bright flash as Sora and Sabrina were still there, holding two certain key swords. The Keyblade. Riku was gone.

Sora's Keyblade was the original Kingdom Key, while Sabrina's Keyblade...looked a little different. Her Keychain was the Triforce, the handle was shaped like the Oathkeeper, the blade was shaped like Link's Master Sword, and the teeth were two triangles of the Triforce.

"Whoa, what is this thing?" Sora wondered.

_Keyblade... Keyblade..._ A voice was heard.

"I think these are Keyblades." Sabrina said, looking at hers. "Wow, I love this design." She smiled.

Suddenly, the same shadow things appeared. "Sabrina!" Sora called out as she nodded as the siblings started to slash them, as they made quick work on the Shadow things.

"So these Keyblade things hurt them?" Sabrina asked and then smirked. "NOW we're getting somewhere!" She exclaimed.

Eventually, after getting rid of all the cute Shadow things, they quickly ran to the Secret Place since a door was suddenly there. As soon as they ran in...there was Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora called out to her.

Kairi slowly turned to them, she looked...sick. "Sora...Sabrina..." She weakly said.

Suddenly, the door behind her came open as a dark wind pushed her to them, as they tried to grab her, but she disappeared. "Kairi?" Sabrina asked, and then another dark wind pushed them away.

They slammed on the ground...to see they were on a huge chunk of the island. "Where the hell are we?" Sora asked as he looked around, and then heard Sabrina scream. "What is it?"

"THAT!" She yelled as Sora turned...to see a certain gigantic shadow beast in front of them. "IT'S THE ATTACK ON TITAN SHADOW THING FROM OUR DREAM!" She yelled.

"Well, I guess we have no choice." Sora said, taking out the Kingdom Key. "You ready?"

Sabrina nodded, taking out her Keyblade. "Ready."

**Destiny's Force (Kingdom Hearts)**

The shadow immediately punched the ground in front of them, as they both jumped back as they slashed the hand until Sora ran up the arm while Sabrina was busy taking out the small shadows that was coming out of the hand.

The titan tried to slap Sora off of it, but Sora jumped over the hand and began slashing the head, but the monster tried to shake him off as it pulled its other hand to try and take him off.

"Sora! I'm gonna try something!" Sabrina exclaimed as she swung her Keyblade back, and then swung it, releasing the Keyblade as it went flying and hit the huge shadow on the forehead, and then it immediately reappeared in her hands. "Sweet."

"Nice aiming!" Sora called out as he swung it a few times before jumping off the head, as it then glared at them as it tried to punch them again, but they both dodged and did a powerful swing on the hand.

It glared at them again, but then it was lifted off the ground and went into the dark portal...and then Sora and Sabrina were sucked up too, but Sabrina was hanging on a board for dear life while Sora was hanging on to her leg.

"Hang on!" Sora called to her.

"I'm...trying!" Sabrina exclaimed, as her grip was weakening. "I can't hold on much longer!" She said...and then...she let go. They were both sucked up into the thing as they were screaming.

* * *

**Great...I made an original Keyblade and now I need to come up with a name! Any help?**


	4. Traverse Town?

**To Darklight of the 0 Arcana: Brilliant idea!**

* * *

Donald and Goofy walked around in a town, as Goofy stopped walking, as Donald looked over to see what he was looking at. Goofy was pointing up at the sky. "Look! A star is going out!" He exclaimed as Donald looked on in shock. The star just blinked out.

"Come on. Let's hurry." Donald ordered as Goofy nodded.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Where are those Keys?" Donald asked as they started to walk around.

"Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to find Leon." Goofy suggested as they started to turn a corner, but Pluto was following his nose somewhere else. "Uh, Donald. Ya know, I betcha that..."

"Aw, what do you know, ya big palooka?" Donald asked him.

"Hmm...what do I know? Come on Pluto!" Goofy called out to him before walking off to catch up with Donald.

Pluto was still following his nose until he came across a certain boy. He looked at him and licked his cheek.

Sora woke up, still a little dazed as he looked around and saw Pluto just happily looking at him. "What a dream..." He muttered.

Pluto still happily smiled but he pounced right on his lap, immediately jolting Sora. "Whoa! This isn't a dream!" He exclaimed as he looked at Pluto and then got up. "Where am I?" He wondered. "Oh boy..." He said and looked to his side, Sabrina was not even there. "Sabrina?" He wondered but then looked at Pluto. "Do you know where we are?"

Pluto's ear suddenly perked up and then ran off. "Hey!" He exclaimed as he ran after him.

**Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts)**

"This is totally weird. I'm in another world." He said and walked around. "Riku? Kairi? Sabrina?" He called out to them but no answer. "Weird..." He said and then looked at a shop in front of him. "I wonder..." He said and then walked in.

"Hey there! How can I...oh, it's only a kid." The man said.

Sora glared at him. "I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora!"

"Okay, okay, simmer down." Cid said. "So why the long face, Sora? You lost or something?"

"No! Well...maybe. Where are we?"

_One explanation later..._

"Traverse Town..." Sora said. "So, gramps, is this really another world?"

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid!" Cid exclaimed in annoyance. "Anyway...Not sure what your talkin' about, but this ain't your island."

"Hmm...Guess I'd better start looking for Riku, Kairi and Sabrina." Sora said.

"Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you." He said.

_Meanwhile...somewhere else in town..._

Sabrina was lying down near a golden fountain as something licked her cheek. "Ugh..." She muttered as she looked up to see a certain red psychic dragon. "What a dream...i'm seeing Latias..."

The creature known as Latias tilted her head as she licked her face again, as Sabrina jolted awake. "WHOA!" She exclaimed as she sat up and looked at her. "Why am I seeing a Latias in...wherever the crap I am?" She exclaimed as she got up and looked around.

"Lati?" Latias asked.

"I can't understand you..." Sabrina asked, but gently rubbed her head. "I think I'm in another world." She said as she walked around, not noticing Latias is following her.

Sora walked in the next district when he noticed a man falling to the ground...and a heart coming out of him and floating to some darkness...as it formed into some soldier guy before it disappeared. "What the heck?!" Sora exclaimed as he ran forward, and the same small creatures appeared in front of him.

**Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

"It's the same creatures from the island!" Sora exclaimed as he took out his Kingdom Key and began slashing every single one of them.

Some of the shadows snuck up from behind him and jumped up, but Sora quickly turned and slashed the jumping shadows.

**Traverse Town**

Sora walked around as he put away his Keyblade. "Now where are they?" He wondered as he walked to a hotel door. "I wonder..." He said as he walked through it...right when the front door of the Second District opened up, revealing Donald and Goofy.

"Doesn't look like he's here." Goofy said.

"Keep looking." Donald told him.

Sabrina walked through an alleyway of the second district when the Shadows arrived. "Not these things!" She exclaimed as she summoned her Keyblade and began slashing them.

One snuck up from behind and attempted to hit her, but Latias used Ice Beam on it as Sabrina turned around and saw a frozen Shadow. "Thanks." She said.

"Latias." Latias smiled as the two walked together until they got to the entrance of the hotel.

"I wonder..." Sabrina said as she walked through the doors...right when Sora walked out of the hotel.

"Nope, they weren't in there." Sora said as he walked into a Gizmo Shop...and then Donald and Goofy walked out.

"Hmph. Where is he?" Donald asked.

"Leeeeoooon!" Goofy called out to him.

Sabrina and Latias walked...or...floated in Latias' case. "Interesting hotel." She said.

"Lati." Latias nodded in agreement as they got out of the hotel room and walked straight into the Gizmo shop...while Sora walked out.

"Darn shadow things..." Sora muttered as he jumped down and walked in a house as Donald and Goofy arrived a few minutes later.

"Not here either." Donald muttered.

"This could take a while." Goofy said.

The two girls were in the Gizmo Shop. "Well, this is an interesting place." She said as they walked through and walked out without any trouble.

They then hopped down and walked in the opposite direction the boys were headed. "Well, I guess we won't find them here." She said as they got to the main center of the district.

"So there you are, Latias." A voice said as they turned to see a ninja girl walking to them.

_Who is that girl?_ Sabrina thought. _If she's from a video game franchise, I probably never heard of it._

The girl saw Sabrina's Keyblade. _No way, she's one of the keys?_ She thought. "Um, can I see that?"

"What? No way! This Keyblade thing belongs to me." Sabrina said, getting in a battle position.

The girl sighed. "I was afraid this was going to happen." She said and took out a huge shuriken. "Latias, you might wanna get away from this...it's about to get ugly." She said.

Latias reluctantly nodded and flew up high, still looking at Sabrina.

"Bring it." Sabrina said.

**Night of Fate**

The girl threw the shuriken at Sabrina, but she dodged out of the way as she ran right towards her and slashed her, but the girl took out a kunai and blocked it, and then she kicked Sabrina in the chest.

Sabrina was blasted a few feet but she kept going and then she jumped up and slashed down, but the girl backflipped as she threw her kunai at her, but she blocked with her Keyblade and then countered with a quick slash.

The girl frontflipped so she was behind her and kicked her to a wall, but Sabrina immediately recovered and then swung her Keyblade and threw it to the girl, as she yelled in pain as she was blasted a few feet as the Keyblade returned and then Sabrina slashed her multiple times.

The girl tried to block it, but Sabrina kept going at her. Finally, the girl had enough and aimed a kick right at her gut, as Sabrina arched her back and coughed out some blood as the girl then jumped behind her and then karate chopped the back of her neck, knocking her out.

**Traverse Town**

"Lati!" Latias exclaimed as she was immediately at her side.

"Sorry, Latias...but man...she was quite fast. I had to do something." She said and gently picked up Sabrina. "I wonder how he's doing..." She wondered.

Sora walked out of the shop after talking to Cid again. "Alright...I guess I'll take another look around."

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." A voice said as Sora turned to see a man right there.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"And they'll keep coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?"

"Hey? What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked, getting in a battle position.

"Never mind. Now, let's see that Keyblade."

"What? There's no way you're getting this."

"Alright, then have it your way." The man took out his sword and got in a battle position.

**Night of Fate**

Sora ran right towards the man and slashed, but the man jumped up and landed behind him, as he then fired a fireball at Sora, but Sora rolled out of the way and slashed him.

The man blocked it with his sword and countered, but Sora jumped back and hit him a couple times before the man slashed him away, sending Sora a few feet.

Sora immediately recovered as he ran towards the man, while the man just calmly walked to him and when Sora was in range to hitting the guy, he fired a fireball...right in Sora's face, making him yell in pain as the man kicked him away and then jumped towards him.

However, Sora didn't give up that easily, he got up and slashed the man multiple times and then jumped back to avoid another slash from the man...and then the man fired another fireball, but Sora slashed it back, as he yelled in pain as he fell to his knee.

"Heheh..." Sora panted. "Now...you're...gonna...you're gonna..." He fainted.

**Traverse Town**

"Aw, you're slipping Leon." A female voice said as Leon turned his head to see the girl holding a knocked out Sabrina while Latias was still looking at her in concern.

"I went easy on him." Leon told her. "Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." He said and then looked at Sabrina. "Do I even want to know what happened? Latias is worried about her."

"Ah, don't worry. She's fine." The girl smiled as if nothing was wrong.

_Meanwhile..._

"Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Aw phooey. I'm not scared." Donald said with confidence. Something poked him from behind as he immediately freaked out and jumped on Goofy's back and shivering like crazy.

"Excuse me. Did the king send you?" A female asked as the two of them looked to see a young woman who was smiling at the two of them.

_Later..._

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up." A voice said as Sora opened his eyes to see Kairi right in front of his eyes. "You okay?"

"I guess..." Sora muttered.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's the heart you really want because you wield the Keyblade."

"I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi."

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" She said as Kairi suddenly changed into Yuffie, which made Sora scream a little.

**Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"I think you might have overdone it, Squall." Yuffie said.

"That's Leon." Leon corrected and then looked at Yuffie. "And this coming from the girl who knocked out his sister."

"Hey! I had to do SOMETHING!" Yuffie exclaimed.

Sora looked to his left to see Sabrina still knocked out...and then saw Latias. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

"That's Latias." Yuffie said.

"I know who it is! I didn't think I'd actually see one right in front of my eyes!" Sora exclaimed.

"We found her a couple weeks ago." Yuffie said. "Poor thing lost her world and brother."

Sora looked at Latias sadly and then turned his gaze at his Keyblade and Sabrina's. "The Keyblade..." He said.

"Yeah, we had to get them away from you two to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie said.

"It was the only way to conceal your hearts from them. But it won't work for long." Leon said. "Still...hard to believe that you two are the chosen ones..."

Latias looked at Sabrina and gently licked her cheek, as Sabrina bolted awake. "WHO WHAT WHERE WHY?!" She yelled and then looked at Sora. "Oh hey bro!"

"Hey." Sora said as those two embraced, as Latias and Yuffie smiled at this while Leon didn't even care as he picked up the two Keyblades and swung them, as the Keyblades returned to their owners.

"Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers." Leon said.

"Why don't you start making sense? What's going on here?" Sora asked.

In the other room, the woman known as Aerith was talking to Donald and Goofy. "Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?"

"Yeah." Donald nodded.

"But they're supposed to be a secret!"

"They've been secret because they have never been connected until now." Aerith said. "When the Heartless came...everything changed." She sighed.

"The Heartless?" Sabrina asked.

"The ones who attacked you two, remember?" Yuffie replied.

"Those without hearts." Leon said.

"The darkness in people's hearts...that's what attracts them." Yuffie told them.

"And there is darkness within every heart." Leon said.

"You mean..." Sabrina said, looking at Latias.

"Right...even her." Yuffie nodded sadly and then thought of something. "Hey, have you two ever heard of someone named Ansem?" She asked.

"Ansem?" Goofy asked.

"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." Aerith replied.

"Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?" Goofy asked.

Aerith shook her head. "Its pages are scattered everywhere."

"Scattered?" Donald asked.

"To many worlds." Aerith replied.

"Oh! Then maybe the king went to find 'em." Goofy suggested.

"Yes. Those were my thoughts exactly." Aerith nodded.

"We've gotta find him quick!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Wait!" Donald exclaimed...and then noticed the camera wasn't exactly at his level so he just simply moved it down to his level. "First, we need those keys!" He said.

"That's right. The Keyblades." Aerith said.

"So...these are the keys?" Sora asked as the siblings looked at their Keyblades.

"Exactly." Yuffie nodded.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what." Leon said.

"Well we didn't ask for this." Sabrina said.

"The Keyblade chooses their masters, and they chose you two!" Yuffie smiled.

"So...tough luck." Leon said as he leaned on a wall.

"How did this happen?" Sora wondered. "I remember yelling at Sabrina in her room..." He said and then he gasped and stood up, looking at Sabrina as her eyes widened.

"Wait a minute, what happened to our home? Our island?! Riku...Kairi..." He said sadly as Sabrina sighed while Latias looked at both of them sadly.

"You know what? I really don't know." Leon said. "But sooner or later, the Heartless will find you guys. You better be prepared." He told them.

"Prepared for what?" Sabrina asked.

"Fight for your life." Leon replied. "You ready?" He asked.

"Sure...I...guess." Sora shrugged.

"Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there by now with the visitors." Leon said.

Yuffie nodded and then noticed something. "LEON!" She yelled as they turned to see the same soldier guy that killed the man.

**Night of Fate**

"Yuffie, go!" Leon ordered as Yuffie nodded and ran to the door...and then slammed it RIGHT in Donald's face.

"Yuffie?" Aerith asked as she went after her.

"Sora, Sabrina, Latias...let's go!" He said as the trio nodded as they launched the Soldier Heartless away as they jumped off the patio.

Meanwhile, the door slightly opened...as Goofy was looking at a Donald pancake.

"Don't worry about the small fry. Find the leader." Leon ordered as he ran off.

The trio looked and then nodded as they slashed the Soldiers while Latias used Ice Beam and Psybeam on the Soldiers.

"Nice work, Latias." Sabrina said as Latias smiled and then rammed into several Soldiers.

The trio ran off, slashing any Heartless stupid enough to come across their way as they made their way to the Third District.

As soon as they got to the Third District and kept dealing with Heartless, Donald and Goofy were on a patio, as a single Soldier was in front of them.

"Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" Goofy asked.

"Let's go get them, Goofy!" Donald exclaimed in confidence.

_One epic fail later..._

The trio heard screaming as they looked up to see Donald and Goofy coming in for a landing as they slammed into the siblings, while Latias winced at this.

All of them were dazed until Donald and Goofy spotted something. "The keys!" They exclaimed.

"Who are you guys?" Sabrina asked.

Suddenly, more Soldiers and Shadows surrounded them. "Introductions later!" Donald said as they all began to attack the Heartless.

Sora and Sabrina both slashed the Soldiers while Donald used Fire, Goofy slamming his shield on a Shadow and then Latias using Ice Beam on a couple of Soldiers that were about to hit Sabrina from behind.

The Heartless were easily destroyed...but there was a rumble going on as they looked up to see armor falling down on the ground, and then a head falling on the armor as everything but the feet were floating.

"Oh my god..." Sabrina said.

"We can take it!" Sora exclaimed.

**Shrouding Dark Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)**

The armor known as Guard Armor walked towards the group as the four attacked the gigantic armor while Latias was firing Psybeam at Guard Armor.

Sora and Sabrina jumped up and slashed the main body while Donald casted Fire on the body as Goofy dealt with the feet as Latias used Ice Beam on both of the arms.

The hands went right to Sabrina and slammed into her, but Sabrina backflipped and slashed the hands...though with her clumsiness, she occasionally missed. Latias noticed this and closed her eyes, as Sabrina started to glow. "What the?"

"Lati!" Latias exclaimed before ramming into Guard Armor with Steel Wing.

"I think Latias used Helping Hand on you." Sora said, taking on the feet.

"THUNDER!" Donald yelled as he used Thunder on the body.

"In that case..." Sabrina said as she jumped up and hit the head multiple times, not even missing once. "Thanks, Latias!"

"Latias!" Latias smiled and then used Steel Wing again on the body, which knocked Guard Armor down.

Everyone saw their chance and attacked the living hell out of the Heartless as Guard Armor was still stunned and then Sabrina jumped up in the air and then impaled her Keyblade into the body.

Guard Armor was about to get up when it happened, but thanks to Sabrina...it went limp and a heart floated away. "That's what happens when I play Twilight Princess a lot." Sabrina giggled.

**Laughter and Merriment**

"So, you were looking for us?" Sora asked as Donald and Goofy nodded.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielders of the Keyblade." Leon told them.

"Hey! Why don't you two come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy said.

"I wonder if we can find Riku and Kairi..." Sabrina sighed.

"Of course." Donald said, trying to cheer them up.

"Are you sure?" Goofy whispered to Donald.

"Who knows?" Donald whispered back. "But we need them to come with us to help us find the king."

"Sora, Sabrina...go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."

"Yeah...I guess..." Sora muttered.

"But you can't come along looking like that, understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay?" Donald asked.

"Yeah! Ya gotta look funny, like us!" Goofy said.

"This boat runs on happy faces." Donald told them with a smile.

"Happy?" Sora asked as he took a deep breath as the trio looked at them while Latias looked at him curiously...and then Sora made the most ridiculous smile of all time and then he stopped smiling, not sure what they were thinking.

Suddenly, the three laughed. "That's one funny face!" Goofy exclaimed.

"That's the most ridiculous smile I have ever seen!" Sabrina exclaimed as she kept laughing...and then accidentally snorted in her laughter and then blushed in embarrassment, hoping they didn't hear that.

Unfortunately for the older sister, everyone heard that as they all burst into laughter, as Sabrina joined in while Goofy just fell on his back and laughed so hard, he almost passed out from that.

"I never knew you would laugh from that." Yuffie said.

Leon wiped a tear from his eye. "Well, it was so sudden, I just couldn't help myself." He chuckled.

"Alright, we'll go with you guys." Sabrina said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Donald Duck!" Donald introduced himself.

"Name's Goofy!" Goofy exclaimed, holding his hand out to him.

"I'm Sora and this is Sabrina." Sora smiled. "We'll go with you guys." He said.

Latias looked at them and sighed. "Latias." Yuffie said. "You can go with them if you want. You're always bored here since you explored everything the moment you woke up in this place."

Latias smiled as she immiedately tackled Yuffie into a hug, as she returned it and then Latias parted from it and went to Sabrina's side.

"You know, I think I'll keep you." Sabrina said as Latias continued to smile and nuzzled her neck, as she giggled.

"Well come on! Let's go." Donald said.

_Meanwhile..._

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

Those brats took down that Heartless? You gotta be kidding me here." A voice said as the person looked like a certain turtle with a huge shell with spikes.

"Such is the power of the Keyblades. Their strength are not their own." Another voice said. This man had darker skin and looked extremely evil.

"Why don't we turn them into a Heartless? Or better yet...part of my Underworld Army." A female asked with snakes on her head.

"And their friends are the King's friends...and that Pokemon." A guy said with green hair. "I will see to it that that Pokemon will be freed from that girl..." He also had a staff.

"What is with you and releasing Pokemon? You need to get a hobby." A certain fat man asked with goggles for eyes.

"Shut up." The man told him.

"Enough." Another female voice said. "The Keyblades have chosen them. Will it be them who conquers the darkness or will the darkness swallow them? Either way, they could be quite useful..." She said as she had green, evil horns and a staff with her.

* * *

**Pop Quiz! Besides Maleficent, who has replaced the original bad guys?**


	5. Rescuing a Princess

**Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts)**

"So, are we ready to go?" Donald asked as they were next to the Gummi Ship.

"Um, will Latias fit in?" Sabrina asked, looking over at Latias.

"Lati..." Latias smiled and then she glowed brightly, making everyone shield their eyes. When the glowing stopped...Latias was replaced by a human female.

"Wait a minute..." Sabrina said, looking at the female. "Latias, what is your world called?"

"Alto Mare." Latias replied as she spoke like a human in her human form.

"I thought so." Sabrina nodded in understanding.

"Gawrsh, Latias sure is cute as a human." Goofy said, as Latias blushed.

"Oh stop, you're making me blush." She giggled. "Well, let's get in the ship, shall we?"

Sabrina smiled as they all got in the Gummi Ship. "So basically, this is your disguise?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Latias nodded.

"Someone needs to watch Pokemon Heroes more." Sabrina smirked.

"Hey! I don't watch that movie a whole lot unlike you!" Sora told her, as Sabrina giggled.

_There's a movie about me?_ Latias wondered as the Gummi Ship took off.

"I just hope Latias will be okay with them." Leon said.

"Why are you so worried?" Aerith asked.

"Because Yuffie hangs out with Latias a lot and I'm afraid she'd be too optimistic for those four." Leon muttered.

"Dude! You're saying that like it's a bad thing!" Yuffie giggled.

Aerith smiled. "Admit it; you don't mind Yuffie's optimism."

Leon didn't say anything. He just walked away. "Denial." Yuffie smiled as the two girls giggled.

_Back with the others..._

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"GOOD LORD! THESE HEARTLESS ARE CRAZY!" Sabrina yelled as the Gummi Ship was firing at all the Heartless that were following them.

"This is perfectly normal for us." Donald told her as the Gummi Ship kept firing at all the Heartless.

"This is sorta fun!" Latias exclaimed, though she was hanging on to something as there were tons of barrel rolls going on.

"Ugh..." Sora muttered. "Barrel Rolls are more fun in the Star Fox games..."

"I know..." Sabrina said as she was getting dizzy.

Eventually, all the Heartless were destroyed. "We're coming to our first world!" Goofy smiled.

The trio looked to see a beautiful castle, with mountains with eyes on them, green grass and a town next to the castle. "Oh my god, that's the Mushroom Kingdom." Sabrina said in amazement.

"Coming in for a landing!" Donald exclaimed.

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

The Gummi Ship landed near a tree as they all got out and looked at the scenery. "My god, it's gorgeous." Sabrina smiled.

"Well, I never thought I'd find myself in the Mushroom Kingdom." Sora said.

"Wow, that's a nice castle." Latias said.

"Gawrsh, it's sure pretty in this here kingdom." Goofy said.

Donald looked at the castle. "Eh, it's okay." He shrugged.

Sabrina noticed something in the corner of her eye...a certain airship was headed towards the castle. "Crap." She said.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Him..." Sabrina said as she pointed to the airship.

"Oh no..." Sora said. "I've played a lot of New Super Mario Bros games to see where this is headed." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked.

"The Princess is in trouble." Sabrina replied as she ran off.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Donald exclaimed as they followed her.

**Bowser (Super Mario 64)**

Mario got in front of Princess Peach and got into a battle pose as a certain Koopa landed in front of them. "Hello, princess." He said.

"You're not gonna take the princess." Mario told him.

"Ha! I've heard this a million times but this time it's different." Bowser smirked.

"You say that all the time, Bowser." Peach told him.

"Oh, but this time...it's REALLY different." Bowser said.

"Uh, bro. I think Bowser is right." Luigi said as he was next to Mario.

Mario smiled at his bro. "Relax. We always take him on."

Sabrina and the others arrived as they hid behind a wall. "What's going on? Why did you leave in a huge hurry?" Goofy asked.

She sighed. "Alright..." She said and then explained everything about what was going on.

"Wow, you sure know a lot about the Mushroom Kingdom." Goofy said.

Sabrina smiled. "Yeah, I know." She said as she peeked in. "I have a bad feeling about this. We need to go help the Mario Bros." She said.

"Sabrina...about that..." Donald tried to say.

"We're outsiders. So wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy asked.

"Meddling!" Donald corrected him.

"Oh yeah. And that's against the rules." Goofy said.

Latias sighed. "So what do we do? Sit here and watch those two beat that turtle guy to death?"

"I guess so." Sabrina sighed. "Man, and I really wanted to help out Luigi." She said.

Sora cleared his throat and just looked at Sabrina with his arms folded and trying his best not to smile. "Fine, Mario AND Luigi." She muttered.

"That's better." Sora smiled as they continued to watch the scene unfold.

Bowser snapped his fingers, as several Goombas, Koopas, and Hammer Bros appeared...but they looked different. They looked...Heartless.

"Mama mia! What did you do to your troops?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"I don't care what they look like..." Mario said. "We'll still take them down."

"They can't harm the Heartless like that!" Sabrina said. "They don't have Keyblades!" She exclaimed and then looked at Donald and Goofy. "We have to help them."

"Wait. Let's see what they do." Donald said.

Mario and Luigi looked at each other and nodded as they began to jump on them, but that didn't do much, so they attempted to punch and kick, but they all kept dodging. "What?! They're never good at dodging!" Luigi exclaimed.

Bowser chuckled. "Heh...let's just say I...toughened them up."

Peach glared at Bowser. "What did you really do to them?"

"It's a secret, my dear." Bowser chuckled.

Sabrina shuddered. "Ugh, it's even more nasty when he flirts with her up close..."

Mario and Luigi then got their butts kicked by the Koopa Troop as they were down to the ground. "Kill them." Bowser ordered.

"Okay, NOW we can help them." Donald said.

"Good." Sabrina said as she immediately took out her Keyblade and ran inside the castle.

Bowser noticed her in the corner of her eye. _Oh, so they came to THIS world first, huh?_ He asked himself as he mentally chuckled. _Well, I guess I'll have to have a little fun then._

Sabrina quickly made work on the Koopa Troop Heartless as the others joined in as well as Bowser then noticed Latias. _Ah, the Pokemon changed form? Heh...this will be even more fun._

"Who are you?" Mario asked.

"Let's just say...a fan." Sabrina said as Donald used Cure on both of the bros.

Bowser snapped his fingers again, as Hammer Bros, Boomerang Bros and regular Shadows.

"Be on guard." Sabrina ordered as the bros nodded as they all attacked the Heartless.

A Heartless Boomerang Bro threw a dark boomerang at Sora, but he blocked it and then attacked the Boomerang Bro as Sabrina ran over and slashed through the Boomerang Bro to finish it off.

"You guys are something else." Luigi said after they were done...and then they heard a scream as they turned to see Bowser in his Koopa Clown Car holding Peach.

"See ya later!" Bowser smirked as he flew off, got to his Airship, it then turned around and flew off back to his own castle.

**Toad Town**

"Aw crap...it was just a distraction just to kidnap Peach." Sabrina muttered.

"So, where did you guys come from?" Mario asked.

"Um, we come from Sarasaland." Sabrina said.

"So you know Daisy! Sweet!" Luigi smiled.

"Uh, aren't we gonna go rescue the princess?" Goofy asked.

"I just about to ask that." Mario said and then looked at them. "I forgot to ask, who are you guys?"

"Sabrina."

"Sora."

"Donald Duck."

"Goofy."

"La-I mean...Bianca." Latias corrected herself.

"Nice names. Now let's go save a princess." Luigi said as they nodded and they all ran off.

_Meanwhile..._

**Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"You won't win." Peach told him.

"Oh, but this time...I will." Bowser smirked.

"Hey Dad! Mario and Luigi are here!" Jr called out to them.

"So soon? Eh, that doesn't surprise me." Bowser said.

"And they have company with them too." Jr said.

Bowser chuckled. "Give those five a proper Mushroom Kingdom welcome."

"You got it!" He said as he got in his own Koopa Clown Car and took off.

"So...this is his castle?" Latias asked.

"Yeah." Sabrina said. "Looks much more intimidating up close." She said.

Mario noticed something in the corner of his eye. "Oh boy..."

"Jr again?" Luigi asked.

"Yep." Mario nodded.

**Enter Bowser Jr! (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Oh my god, he's so cute up close." Sabrina smiled.

"Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom." Jr said. "Here's a welcoming gift." He smirked as two cannons aimed at them and fired Bullet Bills directly at the five.

"Incoming!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Donald used Fire on the Bullet Bills, but that didn't work at all. "Fire doesn't work on Bullet Bills!" Sabrina told him.

"Sorry." Donald said.

Goofy used an uppercut on a Bullet Bill, as it flipped around and went right into a cannon. "Crud!" Jr exclaimed. Boom.

"Nice shot!" Mario exclaimed, high fiving Goofy.

Jr got up and glared at them. "I'm not finished with you." He said as he pulled his mask up, turning into Shadow Mario.

"He transformed into Mario?!" Latias exclaimed.

"Oh, this will be quite enjoyable." Sabrina smiled.

"Bring it on." Shadow Mario said.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Shadow Mario quickly ran to Sabrina and punched her, but she immediately grabbed his fist. "You should know...I know karate." She said as she immediately flipped him over and karate kicked him to the side where Mario used an uppercut on him and then Donald used Thunder in the air.

Luigi threw a couple of fireballs at Shadow Mario while Sora slashed Shadow Mario several times, but Shadow Mario backflipped after getting hit a lot of times.

Shadow Mario pulled out his paintbrush and then drew on the ground, as several regular Goombas and Koopas ran towards them, but was quickly dismissed with Mario and Luigi's jumping abilities. "Why you..." Shadow Mario muttered as he ran and tried to slam his paintbrush on Sabrina, but she quickly blocked it with her Keyblade.

"Nice try." She said and then countered with a slash, launching Shadow Mario several feet as she looked at Latias. "Got any moves in that human form of yours?"

"Well...no...just punching and kicking. I want to transform back into a Pokemon, but that'd just give us away as outsiders."

"Good point." Sabrina nodded in understanding.

Shadow Mario ran towards Donald and Goofy, but Goofy used an uppercut with his shield and then Donald used Fire on him...and then Latias jumped up and scissor kicked Shadow Mario down where Sora and Sabrina slashed right at him, causing Shadow Mario to yell in pain before he just fell to the ground.

**Bowser's Castle**

"Did we beat him?" Latias asked.

"Yep, we did." Sabrina said as she looked at Shadow Mario. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Alright then." Sora said as they all ran off...but Latias just stayed.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Sabrina giggled as she grabbed the paintbrush and took off the mask, turning Shadow Mario back to Jr. "I've always wanted to do this." She replied as she smirked and started drawing all over Jr's face with his paintbrush.

"So...you guys came." Bowser said as he was waiting by his throne and Peach was hanging over lava. You know, the usual.

Bowser then noticed Sabrina and Latias were gone. "Oh? Did Jr kill them?"

"Nope!" A voice said as they turned to see the girls walking towards them. "Just got a little side tracked."

"Of course you did..." Bowser muttered. He was really hoping Jr actually killed someone. _Oh well, what are you gonna do?_ He asked.

"It ends here, Bowser." Mario said.

"Right." Bowser smirked. "But there's something I should tell you guys. These five that are with you? They are not from this world...or Sarasaland."

Their eyes widened, but the bros and Peach looked confused. "Uh, so they're Rosalina's cousins?" Luigi asked.

"No, you idiot." Bowser said. "They're from another world."

"How did you know?" Sora asked.

"Because, the King of Awesomeness knows EVERYTHING!" Bowser replied with a smirk, but no one bought it. They just looked at him. "Alright, fine... I'm with a bunch of other bad guys from different worlds and we noticed these five taking on a huge Heartless in Traverse Town. Happy?"

"Aww, I was hoping we were introduced to Rosalina's cousins." Luigi muttered.

Mario looked at them. "Um, we'll talk about this later." He said.

"Right. For now, we take on Bowser." Sabrina said as they all nodded.

"You guys don't know who you're dealing with." Bowser smirked.

**King Bowser (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Bowser breathed fire at them, but they dodged as Mario ran towards Bowser as he jumped up and punched him, but Bowser grabbed him and threw him aside, but Mario recovered and landed near him, as he threw fireballs at him.

Sabrina and Sora ran towards Bowser, but Bowser got in his shell and rolled towards them. "Quick! Dodge it!" Sabrina ordered as Sora nodded as they both dodge rolled out of the way.

Luigi ran to Bowser and then punched and kicked him, but Bowser grabbed him and was about to breathe fire right in his face, but Mario grabbed his tail, spun him around and threw him to a wall.

Bowser got up and rolled towards Sabrina, but Sabrina jumped up to dodge. However, Bowser immediately jumped up as he grabbed Sabrina and threw her to the ground as he then slammed down right on Sabrina's gut, making her cough out a lot of blood. "Heh, weakling." He smirked and his mouth opened up.

Suddenly, Bowser was hit by something as he was launched several feet. He looked up to see Latias in her Pokemon form and her wings stopped glowing. She was seriously pissed off. "Oh? Did I hurt your friend badly? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." He said sarcastically.

Latias just growled at him and used Psybeam at him, but Bowser breathed fire, as they both collided and made a huge explosion, smoke covering the entire area.

Bowser ran through and attempted to slash Latias with his claws, but Sora intervened and slashed him away where Donald used Blizzard at Bowser while Goofy threw his shield at him before the shield returned to him.

Mario helped up Sabrina and gave her a Mushroom. "Use this." He said as he then ran off to deal with the Koopa King.

Sabrina ate the mushroom, as her wounds were healed right after. "Well, I feel refreshed." She smiled and then ran towards Bowser.

Bowser breathed fire at the Mario Bros but they all jumped over it and then landed behind him, but Bowser immediately turned and slashed them with his claws, but they jumped back to avoid the claws...and then, Bowser felt something on his tail.

"Take...THIS!" Sabrina yelled as she began to spin him around.

"Whoa." Sora said in amazement. "I didn't think my sister was that strong."

"Lati." Latias nodded in agreement, and then smiled. Secretly, she used Helping Hand to give Sabrina a boost.

"YOU'RE DONE!" Sabrina yelled and then launched him towards a pool of lava and then Bowser landed into the lava.

"Well, that takes care of him." Sora said.

"Oh he'll be back." Mario said. "He always comes back."

**Bowser's Castle**

"LATIAS! LATI! LATI!" Latias suddenly freaked out.

"What is it?" Mario asked.

Latias pointed to Peach's cage. Peach was gone!

"MAMA MIA! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Luigi yelled.

"Did she get kidnapped by someone else?" Donald asked.

"I dunno...but I think she disappeared from this world." Sabrina said.

Suddenly, they heard something as Bowser climbed out of the lava. "Told ya." Mario said.

Sora took out his Keyblade again, but Sabrina held her arm out to block Sora. "Wait for it."

Bowser looked at them before just falling to the ground in defeat. "Well...never mind." Sora said, putting his Keyblade away.

_Back at Peach's Castle..._

**Peach's Castle (Super Mario 64)**

"Interesting..." Mario nodded in understanding after an explanation.

"We're sorry if we lied to you." Sabrina sighed.

"Oh no, it's fine." Mario said. "I mean, not letting people on that you're from another world, I can definitely see why you didn't want us to know." He smiled.

Suddenly, Sabrina's Keyblade appeared in her hand. "Huh?" She wondered as it pointed directly at Peach's throne...where a Keyhole appeared and then a beam fired from her Keyblade and shot directly to the lock, immediately locking it.

"What was that about?" Luigi asked.

"Well, this world is locked now." Sora said. "You won't have to deal with Heartless attempting to destroy your world now." He said.

"I see." Luigi said.

"Are you going to leave?" Mario asked.

"Sadly, yes." Sabrina sighed. "We have to go to a different world now...and try to find Peach."

"I understand." Mario said. "Come back anytime and destroy whoever has kidnapped Peach for me." He smiled.

Sabrina smiled as they got up and then looked at Luigi. "There's something I've wanted to do since I got here."

"What is it?" Luigi asked.

Sabrina pulled him to her and then hugged him tightly, as Luigi was shocked by this but returned the hug. "To me...the Year of Luigi is never over." She whispered.

Luigi smiled and looked at Mario. "You hear that? It's never over."

Mario rolled his eyes. "Whatever, bro."

The two parted from the hug. "I'm a huge fan and I'm glad I got to meet you." She smiled as Luigi smiled back.

"Come on! Let's go to a different world!" Donald called out to her.

"Alright!" Sabrina said and then gently hugged Mario before leaving. "See ya!" She waved and then ran off to the Gummi Ship with the others.

"Those guys are something else." Luigi chuckled.

"I know." Mario smiled and then watched the Gummi Ship fly off.

* * *

**The Year of Luigi is NEVER over.**


	6. Super Fighting Robot

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"That was awesome." Sabrina smiled. "Dealing with Bowser like that."

"Yeah! That was pretty fun." Sora said.

Latias nodded. "I hope we can go back to that world sometime."

"Well, we're off to the next world!" Donald exclaimed as they flew off.

_Tons of Heartless, barrel rolls and lots of stuff later..._

The trio was really dizzy while Donald and Goofy were perfectly fine. "You fellers okay back there?" Goofy asked.

"Just...fine..." Sora muttered.

Eventually, they got to a world as they all looked at it. "Hey, I think King Mickey is in that world." Goofy said.

"In a rust bucket of a world like that? No thank you." Donald said.

Sora just looked at it. "I think Riku and Kairi are in that world."

"What makes you say that?" Sabrina asked, looking at the world. "That building with a skull in front of it sure looks familiar..." She muttered.

"No! We are NOT landing in that place!" Donald protested.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh yes we are! GIVE ME THOSE CONTROLS!" Sora said.

"NO!" Donald yelled.

"Will you two cut it out?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

The Gummi ship was closing in on the world. "SORA! WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Latias screamed.

"GIVE ME THOSE CONTROLS!" Donald yelled.

"NO! WE'RE LANDING!" Sora yelled.

_One crash landing later..._

**Dr. Wily's Castle (Mega Man 2)**

"WHOOOOOA!" Sabrina yelled as she went through the roof and slammed into the ground. "Ow!"

"Oh come on! I didn't even do anything yet!" A voice exclaimed as Sabrina looked to see an old scientist.

"Oh my god, I'm in Mega Man's world." Sabrina whispered to herself.

The old scientist looked at Sabrina. "Odd...did Mega Man send you here to take me down again?"

"So what if he did? You're just an old coot who does nothing but cause trouble!" Sabrina told him.

"Heh, that's true." The scientist nodded with a smirk.

"And if you think you can just build another machine while I'm in front of you, you have another thing coming." Sabrina said, immediately taking out her Keyblade.

"Whoa." The scientist said. "So Mega Man and Light DID send you here." He said and then chuckled evilly. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to do something about this."

"Don't even THINK about it." Sabrina glared at him and pointed her Keyblade at the scientist. "Don't even think about moving a muscle."

The scientist slowly raised his arms up. "Can't we just talk about this?" He asked.

"No." She said. "Once I'm done with you...I will tell Mega Man and his friends they won't have to worry about you anymore."

"That's pretty dark for a girl like you." The scientist chuckled. "But there's something you need to worry about."

"Who?" She demanded...and then felt a yellow hand on her arm as she turned her head. "Oh crap."

_Meanwhile..._

**Petal Meadows (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Ow..." Sora muttered as he rubbed his head.

"I don't think that was the best option..." Latias said.

"Sorry, I thought maybe they were here." Sora sighed.

"Well, we don't know what world we're in." Latias said as she looked around. "Looks peaceful like the Mushroom Kingdom...sorta." She said.

Sora got up. "Well, we might as well go find my sister and the others."

Latias noticed something coming their way. "SORA! LOOK OUT!" She yelled as she tackled him to the ground.

"Whoa! What the heck was that for?" He asked and noticed a huge plasma shot went right through them. "Oh...thanks."

"Damnit...I missed." A voice said as they saw a black robot coming up to them.

"Who are you?" Latias asked, getting into a battle position as Sora took out his Keyblade.

"That's none of your business." He said, aiming his cannon at him again.

"You ready?" Latias asked.

"Yep." Sora nodded.

**Bass (Mega Man 8)**

"FIRE!" Sora yelled, but the robot fired right at him, as the two shots collided and made a small explosion, as Latias ran through the smoke, immediately changing back into a Pokemon and then using Steel Wing on him.

The robot grunted in pain as he looked at Latias and then fired multiple shots, but Latias used Psybeam on the shots, making more explosions.

Sora ran through the smoke and then slashed the robot multiple times and then slashing him away and then using Blizzard on him.

"Why I oughta..." He growled and then charged up a shot and fired it at Sora, but Sora blocked it, though it pushed him a few feet as the robot ran towards him and tried to punch him, but Sora slashed him again.

Latias was back in her human form and did a karate kick to the robot's face, as he was knocked to the ground but immediately recovered and shot Latias several times, but she dodged them all while Sora snuck up from behind and slashed him away.

The robot fell on one knee as he weakly looked at them. "I won't lose...to the likes of you..."

"For a robot, you sure are stubborn." Sora said.

The robot growled and then suddenly fired a shot right at Latias, as she yelled in pain and was blasted several feet. "LATIAS!" Sora yelled.

"You're next..." He said and charged a shot.

Suddenly, a metal blade landed right in front of the two, as they looked at in shock, though the robot immediately was annoyed by this. "That's enough, Bass." A voice said.

Sora turned his head to see a certain blue robot walking up to them. "Damn you, Mega Man." Bass said and then glared at Sora. "This isn't over, kid." He said and just ran off.

"You okay?" Mega Man asked.

"Yeah...i'm more worried about Latias." Sora said, looking at her.

Latias weakly got up. "I'm...fine..." She said, wincing in pain. Man, I wish I had Recover... She thought.

Mega Man looked at Latias with concern. "We gotta get to Light. He'll know what to do."

Sora nodded. "Right."

**Dr. Light (Mega Man X)**

Latias was laying down on the couch, just slightly moaning in pain. "Ow..."

Dr. Light was done fixing up her wounds. "It wasn't too serious." He said. "But it'll sting for quite a while." He said.

"So what's with that Bass guy anyways?" Sora asked.

"Oh, he's always in a mood." Mega Man replied. "Dr. Wily built him to see if he can take me down but I always manage to beat him." He said. "Though, I don't know why he attacked you two."

"Maybe it's because he wanted to get his frustrations out." Dr. Light suggested.

"I dunno." Mega Man shrugged.

"Hey Light!" A voice said as they turned to see a girl walking up to them with Donald and Goofy. "I found these guys a little ways off."

"I was wondering if they were okay and they are. Thank you, Roll." Light smiled.

Roll smiled back. "Ah, it was nothing."

"Hey!" Sora smiled as he ran up to Donald and Goofy as they smiled back...but once Sora and Donald made eye contact, they just quickly turned away with their arms folded.

"Uh..." Roll looked at them in confusion.

Latias looked at them. "Where's Sabrina?"

Sora's eyes widened. "Oh no, where IS she?"

"Uh, who's Sabrina?" Mega Man asked.

Suddenly, a screen popped up near Dr. Light as they looked to see a certain scientist. "Oh lovely..." Roll muttered.

"What do you want now, Wily?" Light asked.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

Wily just laughed evilly. "Oh nothing, just that I captured the one that you sent that crash landed in my fortress."

"I didn't send anyone. I always send Mega Man when you do something evil." Light said.

Sora, Donald and Goofy looked worried. "Who are you talking about?" Mega Man asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Mega dork! You know who!"

"No, we don't." Mega Man said.

Wily just sighed in annoyance. "Do you want a picture? Fine." He said as he turned the screen over to Sabrina who was hanging on a wall with chains over her arms, causing the four to gasp in shock.

"Okay, so you kidnapped a girl but we didn't send her." Roll said.

"OH FOR CRYING..." Wily yelled in frustration. "Fine...just play dumb. But you WILL come to try and take her back...if you can." He laughed evilly and the screen turned off.

**Dr. Light**

"Well, I guess we have to go save that girl." Mega Man said. "Though, I don't know why he kidnapped her."

Sora clenched his fists. "She's my older sister...and I will NOT let him get away with this."

"I'm going too." Donald said.

Sora glared at Donald. "Fine."

Goofy sighed. "I'll go as well."

"Wait." Mega Man said, immediately stopping them. "I'll go with you. It's dangerous in his fortress." He said.

"I'll go with you..." Latias said as she got up, but winced in pain.

"Latias, you're still recovering." Mega Man said.

"I don't care...i'm going to rescue my friend..." She said and then got to them. "Even if it kills me."

Mega Man sighed. "Alright, I guess we won't stop you."

"Be careful out there." Roll said.

Mega Man nodded. "Right. See ya." He said as they all ran off to Wily's Castle.

**Dr. Wily's Castle**

"Here it is...Wily's castle." Mega Man said. "Let's go in." He said.

"I don't think so, Mega dork..." A voice said.

Mega Man rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" He asked.

Bass landed in front of them, glaring at them...mostly at Sora and Mega Man. "I'm still not happy about earlier."

"Why don't you just drop it?" Mega Man suggested.

"SHUT UP!" Bass yelled.

"Well, I guess we'll have to deal with you." Mega Man sighed.

**Bass**

Bass fired shots at the five, but they all dodged as Sora ran towards Bass and slashed him multiple times before slashing him off to Mega Man who just threw Metal Blades at him.

"THUNDER!" Donald yelled as a bolt landed right on Bass and then Goofy ran towards him and used Goofy Tornado at him.

Bass looked at Latias and smirked as he ran towards him and fired at her a lot, but she dodged them as she kicked him in the face and then used an uppercut which launched him up in the air...while Mega Man jumped up and used Hard Knuckle on him, knocking him back down.

Sora used Fire on Bass again and then ran over and slashed him, but Bass backflipped before the Keyblade connected and then shot him, but Sora jumped up and did what Sabrina usually does whenever she jumps up in the air.

Bass yelled in pain and then Latias ran towards him and punched him right in the face again and then Mega Man threw two Metal blades right at him. "FREEZE!" Donald yelled and used Blizzard at him.

"I'll finish him." Sora said as he threw his Keyblade right at Bass, but he matrix dodged it as he got back up.

"You missed."

"Oh did I?" Sora smirked as the Keyblade went right through Bass when it returned, as he yelled in pain before falling to the ground...and then split in two when he landed.

**Dr. Wily's Castle**

"Well, that's more brutal than an explosion." Mega Man said but then shrugged it off. "Eh, he had it coming." He said as they ran into the castle.

Dr. Wily paced around after he witnessed Bass' defeat. "Hmm, what to do..." He wondered as he noticed some dark portals opening up and Soldiers, Shadows, and Large Bodies appeared as he then looked at Yellow Devil. "Yes...this will do nicely."

"Hmm, it seems more dark in here than normal." Mega Man said. "I wonder why."

"Is it normally this dark?" Goofy asked.

"Not really, Wily usually leaves lots of lights on." Mega Man replied. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Oh your feeling is correct, Mega Man. For I have created the ultimate weapon of your demise." A voice said.

"Oh let me guess, another lame creation?"

"No." The voice chuckled as the lights turned on, revealing Dr. Wily in his most infamous machine of all time while Yellow Devil looked a little...different. Instead of being yellow, he was darker and more sinister lookimg. "May I introduce to you...Shadow Devil! I had some inspiration after some dark things appeared in my lab."

Mega Man's eye twitched. "Didn't I destroy your seventh capsule?"

"I rebuilt it, genius." Wily chuckled. "And now, I'll use it on you again...for I was THIS close to actually killing you."

"Guys, I'll take Wily on, you deal with Shadow Devil." Mega Man told them.

"Right." Sora said.

**Final Battle Against Wily (Mega Man 7)**

Shadow Devil fired shots from the eye at the four, but they dodged as Latias turned back into a Pokemon and fired Ice Beam right in the eye.

Wily cackled and fired homing shots at Mega Man as he dodged them and threw a couple of Metal Blades at Wily and then jumped up and used Flame Sword on the capsule. "Impressive Mega Man...but I will destroy you."

"That's what you always say." Mega Man said, before dodging more homing shots.

Shadow Devil fired more shots, which was a little faster than normal, but Sora managed to block and then jumped up and used Fire right in the eye, and then Latias used Psybeam on it.

Mega Man ran towards Wily and used another Metal Blade, but Wily disappeared before it made contact. "Oh great..." He muttered as he looked around...and then was hit by a couple of shots from Wily himself.

"Gotcha!"

"I'm just getting started." Mega Man said.

Shadow Devil went over to behind them...and of course, he did the usual way as they tried to dodge it, but they still managed to get hit by some of the blocky projectiles. "Well, that hurt." Sora said as he fired Blizzard at the eye.

Mega Man threw more Metal Blades at Wily right when he was firing more homing shots at Mega Man, as they both got hit. "Argh...still a pain in the ass..." Mega Man muttered.

Shadow Devil suddenly transformed into a smaller version of Wily's castle and then tried to stomp on the four, but they all dodged. "Is it trying to squish us?!" Goofy exclaimed.

"It seems that way, ya big palooka!" Donald exclaimed as he rolled out of the way.

Once Shadow Devil was finished, it fired more shots, but they dodged as Sora and Donald both used Fire at it while Goofy threw his shield.

Wily's capsule was smoking and Mega Man was on one knee. "This will finish you..." Wily said and fired a charged shot right at him.

Mega Man smirked and then used his Leaf Shield to block it. "WHAT?!" Wily exclaimed.

"You're done." Mega Man said as he charged up his buster and then fired.

"NOOOOO!" Wily yelled and then the capsule exploded, as Wily landed on the ground.

Shadow Devil fired more shots, but they all dodged as Latias flew right to him with Steel Wing, and it connected right into the eye.

Mega Man aimed his buster at Wily. "You were saying?"

"I will...still find a way to beat you." Wily said, not even realizing Shadow Devil was falling right towards him.

Mega Man noticed and took a step back. "About that." He said and pointed to Shadow Devil.

Wily turned his head and his eyes widened. "No...NOOOOO!" Shadow Devil squished him and then exploded...taking Wily's body with it.

**Dr Wily's Castle**

"Huh, I guess this means he's dead for good." Mega Man said.

"We still have to free my sister." Sora said as Mega Man nodded and walked towards the chained up Sabrina.

"S-Sora...? Guys?" Sabrina looked at them and looked at Mega Man. "M-Mega Man?" She looked beat up.

"Don't worry, we'll free you." Mega Man said as he took out a Metal Blade, but Sora ran towards the chains and slashed it off. "...Okay, he will free you."

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sabrina fell to the ground, but Latias caught her and gently pushed her up to Sora. "Sora..." She said, tears were already falling and she hugged her younger brother.

Mega Man just smiled at this and leaned against a wall. "Well how about that?" He said.

"It's okay, Sabrina. Wily won't hurt you anymore." He told her as Sabrina cried from all the pain.

Donald took out his staff and casted Cure on Sabrina, but even then, she still cried. "Let her have her moment, Donald." Goofy smiled. "She needs it after what happened."

"You're right." He nodded in agreement and looked.

After Sabrina's moment, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "You feeling better?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded. "Just...promise me you won't do another crazy thing like that and I end up being hostage again."

Sora nodded. "Don't worry, I won't." He smiled.

Suddenly, Sora's Keyblade appeared and a lock appeared right above the chains. "What in the world?" Mega Man asked.

Sabrina noticed this and nodded as Sora pointed his Keyblade at the keyhole and fired a beam of light, immediately locking it.

"So what was that about?" Mega Man asked.

"We're going somewhere else." Sabrina said. "But at least this place won't be destroyed."

Mega Man raised an eyebrow as they all walked away from him. "Okay?" He wondered before shrugging it off and walking off to catch up with the others.

_Meanwhile..._

**Villains of a Sort**

"What drew the Heartless to that world?" The dark skinned man asked.

"The scientist lured them there. It was his lust to taking off the city of Mega Man's world that was the bait." Maleficent replied. "But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good."

The fat man chuckled. "Yeah, he was too focused on destroying the Blue Bomber."

The dark skinned man stepped out of the shadows, revealing to be Ganondorf himself. "A weak hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless. But the siblings are a problem. They both found and sealed a Keyhole."

"Fear not. It will take them ages to find the rest. Besides, they remain blissfully unaware of our other plan."

"Yes, the princesses." The snake haired woman said.

"They are falling into our hands, one by one." She smirked and then turned her gaze to Peach stand right there, wondering where she is. "Speaking of which..."

* * *

**Take a wild guess to see what's replacing Olympus Coliseum.**


	7. Smash Fest

**To Guest: I was considering adding a Fairy Tail world...**

* * *

**Dr. Light (Mega Man X)**

"Donald, I'm sorry about earlier." Sora said as soon as they were back at Dr. Light's lab.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." Donald said. "From now on, when you want to go to a world, we'll go there. We won't have to do another crash landing."

Sora smiled as the two shook hands on it...however, Goofy had a different idea, he pushed Donald to Sora and then made him hug Sora, which surprised the both of them.

Sabrina giggled at this. "Nice one!" She smiled and fist bumped Goofy.

"Good news! We got your ship fixed!" Roll told them as she walked in with a wrench.

"It took a while, but it's in good condition." Dr. Light said.

"Alright, let's go." Sabrina said as they all nodded and walked to the Gummi Ship.

"See you guys later!" Mega Man waved as they all waved goodbye and took off.

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sora looked at his sister. "You okay? You always told me you wanted to meet Mega Man."

"I did." Sabrina sighed. "And I wanted to fan girl all over him, hug him to death and all that...but I just had to land in Wily's castle."

Latias put her hand on her shoulder. "Hey, at least you got to meet him when we came to rescue you." She smiled.

Sabrina smiled back. "Yeah."

"Who knows, we might come back to Mega Man's world and give him a death hug like you always wanted." Sora smiled.

"Thanks, bro." She smiled.

_The usual happenings later..._

"We're coming up to another world!" Goofy told them.

"I'd like to get off this rollercoaster..." Sabrina muttered.

"Wait, what's that?" Latias wondered as she pointed to the world in front of them. It was a mansion.

"Um, Luigi's Mansion?" Sabrina wondered. "No...it's not creepy looking."

"Only one way to find out." Sora said.

**Battlefield (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

"THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!" A certain hand called out to an angel and a swordsman with a green tunic as they both ran towards each other.

The angel known as Pit fired arrows at Link, but Link blocked with his sword as he ran towards the angel and slashed him, but Pit backflipped and used his Upperdash Arm to launch him in the air and then fired arrows at him.

Link got hit by some arrows as he immediately recovered and then noticed an item next to him. The Ore Club. "Heh..." He smirked as he grabbed it and then swung it, making a small tornado headed towards Pit.

"Uh oh." Pit said as he rolled out of the way and then ran towards him as he split his Palutena Bow and slashed him multiple times, but Link blocked it with his shield and hit him with the Ore Club, sending him flying into the air.

"I got ya now." Link smirked as he fired arrows at Pit, but he flew out of the way in time and fired arrows at him, but Link rolled out of the way and fired his hookshot right at the flying angel, pulling him down.

"I don't think so!" Pit exclaimed as he tried to slash the hookshot, but it didn't break. "What?!"

"Not this time." Link smirked and when Pit got closed, he kicked him away and then took out his boomerang. "You're done!" He threw it.

Pit looked up and his eyes widened...and then noticed a certain chicken walking near him, as Link's eyes widened. "Don't get hit...DON'T GET HIT!" He yelled.

Unfortunately, the boomerang hit the Cucco, as the Cucco turned its head and glared at Link. "Crap."

The Cucco cried really loudly and then charged right to Link, as tons of other Cuccos stormed right to him as Pit got up. "Well, that happened." He said and then noticed a certain floating orb. "Oh, he's going down." He smirked.

Link noticed this. "Get off of me, you damned chickens!" He exclaimed in pain as he was still being pecked as he tried to get up and aimed an arrow at the Smash Ball, but a Cucco jumped up and took the bow. "OH COME ON!"

Pit broke it and then smirked at Link. "THREE SACRED TREASURES!" He yelled as the Cuccos flew off right when it activated...and then Link yelled in pain when everything was fired right at him.

"TAKE THIS!" He yelled as tons of beams of light hit Link as he yelled and was blasted away...to the out of bounds.

"The winner is, Pit!" Master Hand exclaimed.

"It's game over for you." Pit smiled.

**Olympus Coliseum (Kingdom Hearts)**

Sora just jawdropped, he looked at Sabrina...who was smiling like crazy. "We're at the Smash Mansion..." She said.

"Geez, I feel bad for that green guy." Latias said.

"Ah, he'll be fine." Sabrina said.

Master Hand heard all this and looked at them. "Hmm? Hello."

"Oh, hi." Sabrina waved. "We were just wondering if we could participate in Smash Bros."

If Master Hand had a head, he would be nodding. "Of course! Everyone is invited! But when the tournament actually starts, it'll be open just for the Smashers, but after that, everyone can come and battle the all stars!"

"Sweet." Sabrina smiled.

"I just need your names."

"I'm Sabrina, this is Sora, Donald, Goofy and Latias." She introduced them.

Master Hand invisibly nodded. "Alright! Come this way!"

"You seem too excited." Sora said.

"Well of course...because we are about to see the famous Nintendo all stars." Sabrina could hardly contain herself.

Master Hand opened the door. "Come on in." He said as they nodded as they walked in.

"TOON LINK! I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL FREAKING KICK YOUR ASS INTO OBLIVION!" Ike yelled at him.

"Well someone can't take a practical joke! It was just a pie!" Toon Link told him.

"YEAH...THAT YOU THREW AT ME!"

"You said toss it to me!"

"NO, I SAID GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Really? I heard something different." Toon Link just basically chuckled.

"Alright, BREAK IT UP, you two!" Roy exclaimed, getting between the cartoon and the already pissed off buffed swordsman.

"Every day, it's the same thing..." Lucina muttered.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. It's always something interesting going on." Robin told her.

"I know, but it's the same thing with Toon Link every day. He pulls a prank."

"Well, it'd be boring if he didn't." Robin said.

"Yeah." Lucina smiled.

Sabrina was getting all the more excited. "Oh, this is going to be sweet."

"I wouldn't mind living in this world." Sora chuckled.

"Hey, we got more guests here." Master Hand told everyone.

"Yo!" Everyone waved at them and then continued doing what they were doing.

"Master Hand, can I battle someone already?" Sabrina asked.

"Sure. I know just the perfect opponent for you." Master Hand said as he went away.

A certain aura Pokemon walked up to them and looked at them. "Hmm, what world are you guys from?"

"Destiny Islands." Sora replied.

"Disney Castle." Goofy replied.

"Alto Mare." Latias replied.

"I see." Lucario nodded in understanding. "Well, when the time comes, I'll be looking forward to battling with you."

A screen popped up in front of them. "What the heck?" Sora wondered.

"That's Master Hand's way of telling us that he has chosen the next combatants." Lucario told him.

Two people appeared on the left. Sabrina and Sora. "Hey, that's us!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"I wonder who you'll battle." Lucario wondered.

Five opponents appeared on the right. Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, Pac-Man and Snake. "Oh my god, we'll be battling against those guys!" Sabrina exclaimed in excitement.

"What's the stage?" Lucario asked.

The stage appeared in the middle of the screen. Shadow Moses Island and at the bottom, it said all items on. One stock.

"Well, how about that." Sora said as he looked at his sister. "Ready?"

Sabrina nodded. "Ready."

"Good luck out there." Lucario said as they nodded.

Everyone appeared on the stage as the five of them looked at the siblings. "Well, this will be interesting." Sonic said.

"Let's give it our all, Sora." Sabrina said as Sora nodded.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!"

**Encounter (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

Sabrina ran towards Mario and then slashed him, but he backflipped and threw fireballs at her, but she blocked and then countered.

Sonic spin dashed into Sora, as he was launched a few feet but immediately recovered. "FIRE!" Sora yelled, but Sonic quickly dodged as he kicked him to a wall and then spin dashed into him.

Sabrina grabbed Mario and threw him to a wall as she used Blizzard on him, but Mega Man got in the way and then threw metal blades at her, but she jumped up in the air and then slashed down at Mega Man, launching him away.

Snake was on one of his knees, aiming his rocket launcher at Sora and then firing at him, as Sora noticed this as he quickly rolled out of the way and then slashed Snake before he had a chance to react.

Sonic charged up a spin dash and spun right to Sabrina, but she blocked it and then countered, and then she threw her Keyblade at Sonic, but he jumped up and aimed a very powerful kick to the face.

Pac-Man was punching Sora, but he slashed him away and then used Fire on the Dot Muncher, and then ran towards him and slashed him to the wall, as he then slashed him a lot of times.

Mario snuck up from behind Sora, holding a Bob-omb and then he threw it as it hit Sora, but the blast did also hurt Pac-Man.

Sabrina grabbed Mario from behind and threw him up in the air as she jumped up and slashed him away really far. "THUNDER!" She yelled as Mario yelled in pain and then went flying away.

"Mario, defeated!"

"Oh you asked for it." Mega Man said as he charged up a shot and fired at Sabrina, but she dodged and then slashed him away, then noticing a Koopa Shell as she picked it up and threw it, causing Mega Man to get tons of damage.

Snake pulled out a grenade and threw it to Sora, but he grabbed it and threw it back right at Snake, as his eyes widened in surprise and then it blew up in his face and he was blasted straight through the wall.

"Snake, defeated!"

Sonic spring jumped up and then kicked Sabrina again, but she grabbed his foot and swung him around as he hit the wall and then she slashed him away, followed by a Blizzard attack and then throwing her Keyblade at him, sending him blasting off.

"Sonic, defeated!"

Pac-man and Mega Man looked at each other with worry but they went right towards the siblings. Sora went to Mega Man while Sabrina went towards Pac-Man as they both slashed them while getting hit by the others attacks.

Mega Man lowered his arms down and used Flame Burst on Sora, as he yelled in pain and was blasted away, but not bad enough to defeat him as he got up and used Fire on him.

Sabrina used an uppercut on Pac-Man and then jumped up and kicked him away as she then threw her Keyblade and sent Pac-Man away and out of bounds.

"Pac-Man, defeated!"

Mega Man charged up his buster as he aimed at the weakened Sora. "You're done." He said.

Suddenly, he was blasted to the sky as he was yelling on his way down. "What the?" Sora wondered.

Sabrina smiled as she was holding the Home Run Bat. "I'll never let you get defeated." She said.

"The winners are, Sora and Sabrina!" Master Hand exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Sora exclaimed and high fived his sister.

_Back in the mansion..._

**Olympus Coliseum**

"You guys were amazing!" Ness exclaimed, already high fiving Sora and Sabrina. "No one would ever manage to defeat all five of them."

"You guys are so cool!" Lucas exclaimed with a smile.

Sabrina smiled at the two and then noticed a spiky haired guy walking by and looking at them while he kept walking.

"He scares me." Lucas said.

"Who's that?" Sora asked.

"That's Cloud." Lucario replied as he walked up to them. "I wouldn't mess with him. Mewtwo is still in the hospital since he had a battle with him just the other day."

"I see." Sabrina said. "Poor guy."

Goofy and Donald were nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where's Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked.

"Those two are at the training area. Your friend Latias is talking with Pikachu and the other Pokemon." Lucario replied and then looked at Cloud. "I have this feeling you'll be battling him. Just be careful."

The screen popped up again to see Sora and Sabrina again with Captain Falcon and Little Mac on the other side at the Boxing Ring with the same other rules. Sabrina sweatdropped. "We're going against the powerhouses?!"

"It could be worse. You could be going against Ike too." Lucario said, as he just earned a glare from Sabrina. "Kidding." He said, raising his arms up in defense.

"Well, let's go." Sora said.

The four were on different sides of the arena. "Show us your moves." Captain Falcon ordered.

"You got it." Sabrina nodded.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!"

**Main Theme (Punch-Out! Wii)**

Captain Falcon immediately ran towards Sabrina and punched her, but she dodged and slashed him away while Little Mac punched Sora away, but he immediately recovered and then used Fire on him.

Little Mac shrugged off the fire and gave Sora the one-two punch as he was blasted towards the ropes as he bounced back to Little Mac as he used an uppercut on him, but thankfully, not the KO uppercut.

"THUNDER!" Sabrina yelled, but Captain Falcon quickly backflipped as he ran towards her.

"FALCON KICK!" He yelled, kicking her in the gut as she was sent to the rope and then she bounced back, but she ducked from a punch from Little Mac as she used an uppercut on Little Mac and swung her Keyblade at Captain Falcon, sending him a few feet.

Sora landed back into the ring and then used Blizzard on Little Mac, but he stepped to the side and punched him in the face, sending him flying back to the rope and then once Sora was bounced back, Captain Falcon slapped him on the face, knocking him down.

Sabrina ran towards Little Mac and slashed him, but Little Mac used an uppercut to punch her up in the air as Captain Falcon jumped up and punched her to the ground. "FALCON KICK!" He yelled as he used it on Sabrina, making her cough out tons of blood.

"Sabrina!" Sora exclaimed as he tried to run to his sister, but Little Mac was keeping him distracted as he punching him, and then Sora noticed Captain Falcon's fist bursting into flames. "Oh no." He said and then aimed his Keyblade at Little Mac. "FREEZE!" He yelled as he used it on his face.

Sabrina was leaning on the rope, panting heavily and then noticed what Captain Falcon was going to do. "FALCON..." He yelled...and then Sora got in the way, surprising Sabrina. "PUNCH!" He yelled as Sora was launched out of the ring.

"Sora, defeated!

"SORA!" Sabrina exclaimed as she glared at Captain Falcon and Little Mac as she slashed them both, but Little Mac grabbed her and threw her to the ground as Captain Falcon jumped up and landed on her chest elbow first.

"I'll finish her off." Little Mac said as he was charging up the KO Uppercut, as Captain Falcon just backed up.

Sabrina looked up to see the floating Smash Ball. Her only chance to turn this fight around. She pointed her Keyblade up. "Thunder..." She said, as a lightning bolt struck the Smash Ball, immediately breaking it.

Captain Falcon noticed this. "QUICK! USE IT!"

Sabrina got up and smirked at the both of them. "FINAL SMASH...ACTIVATE!" She yelled as another Keyblade appeared in her hand and then looked at Little Mac.

Little Mac was done and then used the KO Uppercut, but Sabrina disappeared. "What?!"

Sabrina was behind him as she slashed him multiple times before slashing him away to Captain Falcon. "So fast..." Little Mac could only say as the two of them looked at her.

"TIME TO END THIS!" She yelled and her two Keyblades got in front of her, circled around and then fired a huge beam of light at them, as they yelled in pain before getting blasted away.

"The winner is...Sabrina!"

**Olympus Coliseum**

"Where's Sora?" Sabrina asked.

"In the Medical Room, Dr. Mario is taking care of him." Lucario told her. "Still, I'm surprised you managed to defeat the both of them on your own. No one ever stood a chance against those two together."

"I...just didn't know if I would survive if that Smash Ball didn't appear." Sabrina sighed.

Lucario put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, no one actually dies in these things. They just get seriously hurt in these kinds of things."

Sabrina nodded. "Okay."

The screen lowered as they looked up to see Sabrina going against Lucario at Spear Pillar, this time with no items. Lucario looked at Sabrina. "Good luck out there."

Sabrina nodded. "Right."

Sabrina and Lucario both appeared on Spear Pillar. "Don't hold anything back." Lucario told her as Sabrina nodded.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!"

**Team Galactic Battle! (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

Sabrina ran towards Lucario and slashed him, but he quickly jumped back and used Aura Sphere on her, but she blocked it and then used Fire.

Lucario jumped up and landed behind her, then using Force Palm to send her flying, but she Aerial Recovered as she landed and used Thunder, as he winced in pain from the attack but he ran towards her and punched her.

Sabrina caught the punch from her hand and threw him behind her and then slashed him, but Lucario sweep kicked her as he got up and threw an Aura Sphere at her, but she blocked it while on the ground and used Fire right in his face, as she then got up and slashed him away.

Lucario ran towards Sabrina as she ran towards Lucario as she slashed him, but Lucario's eyes glowed and then reappeared behind Sabrina and sent her flying away. "It's not over."

Sabrina landed on the ground and then used Blizzard, but Lucario dodged the Blizzard and ran towards her and kicked her, but Sabrina dodged and used an uppercut on him as she jumped up and then slashed him away, as he yelled in pain and was sent flying off the stage and out of bounds.

"The winner is, Sabrina!"

**Olympus Coliseum**

"That was a good fight." Lucario said after they returned and then they shook hands.

"Yeah." Sabrina said and then walked over to the medical room, worried about her brother.

"Those punks are your next opponents, okay? Now don't blow it. Just take 'em out." Ganondorf said as he was with Cloud.

"The evil Gerudo tyrant is afraid of two kids?" Cloud asked with an eyebrow raised. "Sorry...but you told me..."

"I know! You think I don't know? I told you to get rid of Link and the other do-gooders, then Master Hand so us bad guys can run the joint and recruit every bad guy in each world! But you gotta fight those kids to take the rest of them on! Hey, you easily took out Mewtwo without even breaking a sweat."

Cloud just looked at him as he just walked away from him. "Geez...stiffer than the stiffs back at Hyrule. Still...suckers like him are hard to come by..." He muttered as a faint growling was heard from the shadows.

"How's he doing?" Sabrina asked.

"He recovered really quickly." Dr. Mario smiled as Sora got up and hugged Sabrina.

"That's good." Sabrina said as she hugged back as the two walked out.

"That kid is sure something else if he was able to recover that quickly." Mewtwo said from his bed.

Dr. Mario nodded. "Yeah."

The screen popped up as Sabrina and Sora were on one side of the screen...and then Cloud was on the other side. Final Destination with only the Smash Ball available.

"We're going against him?" Sora asked.

"I guess so." Sabrina nodded as she looked at Cloud who just looked at them without saying a word.

When the three arrived at the stage, none of them said a word but just looked at each other.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!" Master Hand yelled.

**Final Destination (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

Cloud ran to them and slashed Sora, but he blocked and then countered while Sabrina ran towards him and slashed, but Cloud jumped back and kicked Sabrina away while slashing Sora away.

"Man, that sword packs a punch." Sora said.

"We've been through worse." Sabrina said as she used Blizzard while Sora used Fire at Cloud and they both slashed him.

Cloud blocked the magic, but not the melee attacks as he jumped back and jumped up and slashed down at Sabrina, but she jumped back and slashed him.

Sora ran to Cloud and slashed him, but Cloud slashed him up in the air and then slashed him back down and then attempted to actually kill Sora as he was falling to him, sword first down to Sora's chest, but he quickly got out of the way and slashed him away.

Sabrina slashed Cloud, but Cloud blocked and countered, but Sabrina did the same thing as they kept clashing while Sora ran around him and then slashed from behind and then Sabrina used Thunder.

Cloud shook his head and then noticed a flash in the corner of his eye and saw the Smash Ball. Sabrina and Sora noticed the Smash Ball too as they all jumped for it, but Cloud slashed them away and then threw his sword at the Smash Ball, instantly breaking it.

"Oh no you don't!" Sabrina exclaimed and ran towards Cloud to try and make him release the Smash Ball, but Cloud jumped back to avoid her Keyblade.

"Farewell." Cloud said as he used Omnislash on Sabrina, as she screamed in pain.

"Sabrina!" Sora exclaimed after Cloud was done as he kicked her close to the edge. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sora yelled and ran towards him and slashed him, but Cloud turned and slashed him away and then turned to Sabrina.

Sabrina weakly looked at Cloud as he pointed his sword at her and raised his sword, as she closed her eyes while Sora was running to her, his Keyblade out and ready to slash Cloud.

Cloud noticed something in the corner of his eye as he grabbed Sabrina and threw her to Sora, and then a dragon quickly landed right on top of Cloud, as Sora gasped in shock.

**No Time to Think! (Kingdom Hearts)**

Ganondorf was watching this and smirked at this, while everyone else was looking on in horror.

The dragon looked at the siblings and breathed fire at them, but someone got in the way and blocked with the shield. Link!

"Link?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sora, take Sabrina out of here. I'll take care of Volvagia." Link said as Sora nodded as he picked up his sister and ran off.

"What the heck is Volvagia doing here?!" Zelda exclaimed in shock.

Latias, Donald and Goofy quickly arrived to see Sabrina on the couch as Donald took out his staff and used Cure on Sabrina, as she immediately sat up. "What happened?" She asked.

"That." Latias said, pointing to Volvagia.

"We need to help Link." Sabrina said.

"Yeah, but...the stage is small enough, it won't fit everyone." Master Hand told her.

Sabrina looked at him. "Can't you switch the stage mid-match? I'm just wondering."

Master Hand thought about this. "Be right back." He said.

Everyone watched Link battling Volvagia while holding on to Cloud...and then suddenly, Final Destination changed to the Fire Emblem Coliseum. "There we go...now go help Link." Master Hand ordered as everyone nodded and ran off.

Bowser, Ganondorf, Wario, Dedede and Wolf didn't go, they just looked at each other...but Ganondorf just looked pretty angry. Master Hand didn't notice them...because he went off to take down Volvagia!

Link was holding Cloud as he was looking at Volvagia. "Well, I appreciate more space...but..." He said as he held his shield and blocked more fire.

"We're here to help you!" A voice exclaimed as Link turned to see everyone.

"Alright, I'll go set Cloud down and quickly join you." Link said as he ran off.

**King Dodongo/Volvagia (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

Volvagia flew around the group and breathed fire at them, but they all dodged as Marth jumped with Roy and Lucina as they slashed it, then jumped back as Ike used Aether on the dragon.

Fox and Falco both fired their guns at Volvagia as Mario jumped up and punched him while Mr. Game and Watch jumped up and slammed down on him with a key and then jumped off so ROB can fire his laser at him.

Volvagia flew right towards Rosalina and tackled her, but she used Launch Star to get to the other side and used Luma Shot on him and Luma fired Star Bits at him as Sora and Sabrina slashed Volvagia a lot.

Zelda transformed into Sheik and nodded at Greninja as they both threw shurikens at him and then Greninja ran over and slashed him while Sheik used Burst Grenade.

Volvagia flew up and then went down and slammed his tail on Pichu, as he went flying. However, Pikachu didn't like this and used Thunderbolt on Volvagia as Lucario used Aura Sphere while Charizard flew to it and slashed him with his claws before flying up and slammed down on the dragon himself.

An arrow hit Volvagia as Toon Link turned around to see Link. "Nice timing!"

"Thanks." Link said as the two Links ran towards Volvagia and slashed through it, but Volvagia flew up to avoid the slash, but it did not dodge Latias' Steel Wing.

"ARC THUNDER!" Robin yelled as Pit fired arrows at Volvagia.

"CELESTIAL FIREWORK!" Palutena yelled as Villager and Wii Fit Trainer ran towards the dragon as Wii Fit Trainer jumped up and slammed a soccer ball on the dragon while Villager fired his slingshot at Volvagia.

Master Hand fired a missile at Volvagia while Yoshi ground pounded the dragon as Meta Knight slashed it multiple times.

Volvagia roared in pain as it weakly looked at them, and then Kirby ran towards it as it breathed fire at him, but he jumped up and broke a Smash Ball that was just floating there. "Poyo." Kirby smirked and then used Ultra Sword on it.

Volvagia roared and then just fell to the ground and died in front of them. "Well, that takes care of him." Link said.

**Olympus Coliseum**

"Well, I don't know where that thing came from, but it'll be a while until we're ready to fight again." Master Hand said.

"Well, that sucks." Sabrina said as she sighed and then got upp.

"Wait." Master Hand said as he got in front of Sabrina and the others. "Before you go, I want to give you this." He said and then gave her an Assist Trophy.

"An Assist Trophy?" Sabrina asked.

"Use this whenever you want. Think of it as a gift from all of us." Master Hand said.

"Alright." Sabrina nodded.

"You're welcome to fight here as long as you want. Heck, I might actually put you on the actual roster one of these days."

Sabrina giggled. "Living with these guys would be pretty chaotic. I'd rather live with my brother."

Master Hand chuckled. "Alright, but just remember that you're always welcome."

"Right." Sabrina nodded and looked at them. "Let's go." She smiled as she walked out of the Smash Mansion with the others.

When they got out, Cloud was just sitting in the front porch. "Hey, you okay?" Sora asked him.

Cloud looked at them. "Yeah." He said,

Sabrina sat down next to him. "So what was that all about?" She asked.

"I'm looking for someone. Ganondorf promised to help." Cloud replied.

"Ganondorf? He's the most evil person in the Zelda series and you trusted him?" Sabrina asked.

"The thing is, I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired." He muttered. "I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light."

"You'll find it." Latias smiled.

"We're searching too." Sabrina said.

"For your light?" Cloud asked as he got up as they the girls and Sora nodded. "Don't lose sight of it." He said as he walked away from the mansion.

Sabrina looked at him. "How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved?" She asked.

Cloud stopped walking and looked at them. "I think I'll pass." He said as he walked away.

"Oh, he'll probably change his mind." Sabrina said and then her Keyblade appeared in her hand as a keyhole appeared in front of the mansion. "Huh." She said before shrugging and then immediately locking it.

"I didn't see any Heartless." Donald said.

"I know, but with a dark heart like Ganondorf's...it's probably better safe than sorry." She said and then they left.

Ganondorf walked out of the mansion and watched them leave. "It was going so perfectly...SO PERFECT AND THEN EVERYONE RUINED IT!" He yelled in frustration.

He then calmed down and sighed. "You know what...i'll do it a different way. When they come back to fight, I'll have them to fight me first...and then I'll kill them after I kick their ass...and then the others besides the other villains." He chuckled.

Ganondorf turned around to see Maleficent. "Who invited you? I can take care of this on my own."

"Very well then. Fight to your hearts content." She said as she turned around and walked away.

* * *

**This was the longest chapter I have ever wrote...and I am very pleased with it.**


	8. A Book for Merlin

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Man, it felt good to fight with all of them." Sabrina said.

"You know, I wonder how that dragon showed up." Latias wondered.

"My guess, it's probably Ganondorf's doing." Sabrina replied. "I mean, he did revive him in Ocarina of Time, so it's possible."

"Yeah, that would probably make sense." Sora nodded in understanding. "So where are we headed next?"

"Back to Traverse Town." Donald replied. "Fair warning, it's going to get crazy."

_One crazy trip later..._

"Enough with the barrel rolls..." Sabrina muttered.

"We're here!" Goofy exclaimed as they snapped out of their dizziness and looked at Traverse Town.

**Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts)**

Once they landed, they walked around. "Man, I can't wait to find more worlds." Sabrina said.

"Me too, the last three were pretty awesome." Sora nodded.

"I wonder what we'll see next." Latias wondered as they walked into the Second District.

When they walked into the next District, they were greeted by Shadows, Soldiers, Air Soldiers, and Yellow Operas. "Talk about a 'Welcome Back' Party." Sabrina said as they got in battle positions.

**Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

Sora and Sabrina used Fire on the Soldiers while slashing the Shadows while Donald and Goofy were attacking the Yellow Operas.

Latias transformed and used Ice Beam on the Air Soldiers, as a Soldier tried to jump up and kick her, but Latias dodged and tackled it to Sabrina who slashed it away.

"THUNDER!" Donald yelled as he used it on the Shadows as Goofy smacked them away as Sora used Blizzaga to finish them off.

**Traverse Town**

"Well, that was something." Sabrina said as they jumped off the ledge and looked at the entrance to the Alleyway.

"I think we should go there." Sora said.

"Okay." Sabrina said as they walked in the Alleyway.

When they walked around, they noticed a metal gate and they thought they heard something in there. "How are we going to get through?" Sabrina asked.

"COMING THROUGH!" Donald yelled as he slammed into it...followed by Sora and then Goofy slammed into the both of them as they broke it, though Sabrina and Latias winced a little.

"That might hurt in the morning." Latias said as the trio got up.

"That was worth it!" Sora smiled.

"Idiot." Sabrina said, trying not to giggle as they walked inside to see Leon throwing a few practice swings while Aerith was just watching him.

"Hey!" Sora waved to them.

Leon and Aerith turned their heads as Leon put his Gunblade away. "So you found the Keyhole." Leon said.

"Yeah. The Keyblade locked it automatically." Sabrina told him.

"Good." Aerith smiled.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole and each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well." Leon said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"It was in Ansem's report." Aerith replied.

"The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core." Leon said.

"What happens to the world?" Latias asked, a little worried.

"In the end, it disappears." Aerith replied.

"WHAT?!" All five of them yelled.

"That's why your keys are so important." Leon said.

"Please lock the Keyholes, you're the only ones who can do it." Aerith requested as the siblings nodded.

"Seeing other worlds would probably serve you well." Leon said.

"Yeah." Donald said.

"We gotta find your friends and King Mickey." Goofy said.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded and then pulled out some sort of Gummi block. "Hey Leon...do you know what this is? It's different from the ones we encountered while travelling to worlds." She said, while glaring at Donald and Goofy who just whistled casually.

Leon scratched his chin in thought. "Ask Cid, he should know." Aerith told them.

"Alright, see ya!" Sabrina waved as they all ran off.

"So where did you find that, anyways?" Latias asked.

"I found it before we left Smash Mansion. It was laying on the grass before I got in."

"I was wondering why you got in last." Sora said.

"Whatever, bro." She said as they walked to Cid's workshop. "Hey Cid!"

Cid turned to them. "Hey!" He waved and looked at Latias. "You're going on an adventure with them?"

Latias nodded. "Yeah, it got boring after I explored everything."

Cid nodded in understanding. "I don't blame ya." He said and then Sabrina held out her hand to reveal the Gummi Block. "Hey! That's a Gummi Block."

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded.

"What's this one for?" Goofy asked.

"You're kiddin' me! You're flyin' a Gummi Ship and you don't know nothin' about Navigation Gummis? Bunch of pinheads. Interspace ain't no playground."

"There's a lot we don't know, so what?" Sora asked. "We have to use the Gummi Ship to go to other worlds. We don't have a choice."

"Whoa, easy. I didn't know. No hard feelings, alright? Well, I guess I'll give y'all a hand, then."

"Thanks." Sabrina said with a smile.

"Basically, with navigation gummis, you can go to new places. You want one on your ship, right?" He asked as they nodded. "I'll install it for you. But I got this thing I gotta go deliver first."

"What do you need to deliver?" Sora asked.

"Just this book. It's real old. When the guy brought it in, it was practically falling apart. Too beat up to restore it the way it was. But overall, I did a decent job puttin' it all back together." Cid replied. "Anyway, you mind deliverin' it for me?"

"Sure, if we knew where we're going." Sabrina said.

"It's the old house past the Third District. Look for a big fire sign." He explained, and then the whole place shook and a bell was heard.

"What was that?" Latias asked.

"Hmm? The bell at the Gizmo Shop is ringing. Go check it out if you want, but deliver that book for me first. When you're done, stop by the house in the Third District. I'll be there."

"Alright." Sabrina said as she looked at the old book. Something about this book is familiar... She thought, looking at a star with eyes on it in front of it before they headed off to the Third District.

When they got there, they saw the fire sign on the door as Sora took out his Keyblade. "FIRE!" He yelled as it lit up and opened up.

"Nice!" Sabrina high fived Sora as they walked through it.

They hopped on the stones and walked in the old building as they looked around. "Hmm...is anyone here?" Sora asked.

"I dunno." Sabrina shrugged.

"There's something about this musty place." A voice said as Sora and Sabrina turned around to see Kairi.

**Kairi (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"It reminds me of the secret place back home, where we used to scribble on the walls." She said and turned to them. "Remember?"

"Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Guys?" Latias said as the siblings turned to them and then back. Kairi was gone.

"You saw her too, right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah...weird." Sabrina said while scratching her head.

"Well, well." A voice said as they turned to see a wizard walking up to them. "You've arrived sooner than I expected."

**Magical Mystery (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Wait, you knew we were coming?" Sabrina asked.

"Of course." The wizard replied.

"Are you a Heartless?" Sora asked, which just earned a facepalm from Sabrina.

"Does he LOOK like a Heartless?" Sabrina asked.

The wizard chuckled. "Not at all. My name is Merlin. As you can see, I'm a sorcerer." He told him. "I spend much of my time travelling. It's good to be home. Your king requested my help."

"King Mickey?" Goofy asked.

"Yes, indeed." Merlin nodded and looked at them. "Donald and Goofy. And who might you three be?"

"I'm Sora, this is Sabrina and Latias." He said.

"Ah, so you found the two keys." Merlin said and then looked at Latias. "Do you have one?"

"No, but it's a long story how I ended up in this place." She replied.

"Ah, say no more." Merlin nodded.

"What did the king ask you to do?" Donald asked.

"Just a moment." Merlin said as he opened up his suitcase and everything came flying out and returned to their original spots. "There we go." He said and then looked at the siblings. "Your king has asked me to train you in the art of magic. We can start anytime you like."

"Alright." Sabrina said.

"Oh! I almost forgot." He said and pointed to the far right. "Over there, you can visit her and restore any Summon Gems you find on your journey."

"Her?" Sabrina asked.

The room glowed and then stopped glowing, revealing to be Impa. "IMPA?!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Oh geez...that must mean Hyrule has been destroyed."

"No, it's actually not." Impa said. "I tagged along with Merlin ever since he visited after Ganondorf was sealed away."

"Oh thank god." Sabrina sighed with relief.

Impa looked at Merlin. "You know, I could've told them about Summon Gems and how I could restore them."

"Sorry, I got a little ahead of myself." Merlin chuckled.

"Well, I found this at Mega Man's world when Sora and Donald were hugging it out." Latias said, pulling it out of her pocket.

"Oh! Come here so I can restore it." Impa said as Latias nodded and gave it to Impa.

Impa closed her eyes as the Summon Gem glowed and then the glowing stopped as they looked to see who was restored.

Orange Armor, an arm cannon, red around the breast plates, and a helmet with a green visor. The one and only...Samus.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S SAMUS!" Sabrina yelled...and then she fainted.

Samus looked at her as she took off her helmet. "Uh...huge fan?"

"She has a whole shrine dedicated to you." Sora said. "Seriously."

Samus sweatdropped. "That girl needs a hobby."

"So how did your world get destroyed?" Goofy curiously asked.

Samus put her hand over her chin. "Let's see...I was taking on those shadow things when Ridley appeared and took me on again..." She said. "I don't really remember much after that. Everything became a blur before I finished him off."

"Maybe the Heartless used this Ridley feller as a distraction to get to your worlds keyhole." Goofy suggested.

"That could be the reason why." Samus nodded and noticed Sabrina getting up. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah...i'm just happy that I got to see the one and only badass bounty hunter in front of my eyes." She replied.

Samus sweatdropped again. Okaaaaay, this girl is fangirling... She thought. "Well, I'm glad I'm back in business."

Impa sighed. "Sadly, you can't do anything unless you're summoned." She said.

Samus sighed. "Alright, I see how it is." She said and looked at them. "I appreciate you restoring me." She said and then disappeared.

"Oh! I just remembered." Sabrina said and gave Merlin the book.

"Ah! Thanks." Merlin said as he set it down. "Ah great, pages are missing." He muttered.

"What's the book?" Sabrina asked.

"It's all about the past of a young Space princess, but apparently, we only have the first chapter." He replied. "I recommend you pick up the other pages so you can fully enjoy the book."

Sabrina nodded. "Alright." She said as they walked out.

**Traverse Town**

"You feeling alright? You went all fangirl mode on us back there." Sora said.

"Yeah." Sabrina said. 'I'm just excited we have Samus on our team now...well, kinda." She said.

"Well, at least we restored her." Latias said as they walked through the door.

Suddenly, Soldiers appeared in front of them. "Oh great." Sabrina said as they took out their Keyblades, but they were immediately destroyed by someone, as their eyes widened.

"There you are. What's going on?" A voice asked.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Riku?!" Sora and Sabrina exclaimed.

Sora walked up to him and played around with his cheeks for some reason. "Hey hey! Cut it out!" Riku said.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Sora asked.

"I hope not. It took forever to find you guys." He said and gave Sabrina a playful wink.

Sabrina's eye twitched and then slapped Riku's cheek. "THAT was for worrying me back at the islands!"

"So you do care about me." Riku smiled.

"SHUT UP!" Sabrina yelled as she turned around while blushing with her arms folded, as the two boys laughed.

"Someone's in looooove." Goofy smiled.

"Not you too!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Wait a second, where's Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Isn't she with you two?" Riku asked then looked at Latias. "Sorry for sounding rude, but you sorta remind me of Kairi."

Latias raised an eyebrow. "Huh, don't get that a lot." She said.

"Sorry." Riku said.

"Ah, it's fine." Latias just shrugged it off.

Riku nodded and looked at Sora looking down. "Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island too." He said and then smiled. "We're finally free. Hey, she might be looking for us now."

Two Shadows appeared behind them. "We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry. Just leave anything to me. I know this-" He was interrupted by two slashes as he turned to see Sabrina and Sora taking out the Shadows.

"Leave it to who?" Sabrina asked, smiling.

Riku was shocked to see this. "What did you guys do?" He wondered.

"We've been looking for you and Kairi too, with their help." Sora said, pointing to Donald, Goofy and Latias.

"Um, who are they?" Riku asked.

Donald cleared his throat. "My name is-"

"We've visited so many places and worlds, looking for you." Sora interrupted.

"Really? Well, what do you know? I never would have guessed." Riku said.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Sabrina asked, a little suspicious.

Donald was sulking in a corner while Latias was near him, trying to cheer him up. "Oh, and guess what? These two are the Keyblade masters!" Goofy smiled.

"Who would've thought it?" Donald asked, though he was referring to Sora.

"What's THAT mean?" Sora asked, looking at him.

"So these are Keyblades?" Riku asked as he was holding the both of them.'

"What the...how did you...?" Sabrina wondered while looking at her empty hand.

"Hey! Give it back!" Sora exclaimed as he lunged, but Riku jumped back, causing Sora to faceplant.

"Catch." Riku said, tossing them back to the siblings as they caught them.

"So you're coming with us, right? We got this awesome rocket. Wait 'til you see it." Sora told him.

"No, he can't come." Donald suddenly said.

"What?" Sora asked in surprise.

"Forget it!" Donald exclaimed.

"Oh, come on! He's our friend." Sora said.

"I don't care." Donald said.

Goofy looked up to see Riku gone. "He's gone!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Riku?" Sora wondered and then sighed. "Nice going. Oh well, at least he's okay." He said. "And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too."

Latias didn't say anything, she looked a little troubled. _Something about that boy...rubs me the wrong way._ She thought to herself.

**Traverse Town**

They walked towards the building that Cid told them about as they walked in and saw the gang in front of them. "We're back." Sabrina said.

"Well that's good." Cid said and then sighed.

"Something wrong? You guys look troubled." Sora said.

"You ever heard of Maleficent? I hear she's in town." Cid asked.

"Never heard of her. Who is she?" Sabrina asked.

"She's a witch." Cid told them.

"She's the reason this town is full of Heartless." Leon muttered. "Don't take her lightly."

"She's been using the Heartless for years." Aerith said.

"We lost our world, thanks to her." Leon muttered again.

"One day, a swarm of Heartless took over our world." Cid said.

"That was nine years ago." Leon said.

"I got out of that mess with these guys and came here with these guys." Cid told them.

"That's awful." Latias said sadly.

"Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem. He dedicated his life to studying the Heartless." Leon said.

"His report should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless." Cid said.

"Where's this report?" Sabrina asked.

"We don't know." Leon replied. "It got scattered when our world was destroyed."

"I'm sure Maleficent's got most of the pages."

_Meanwhile..._

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"You see? It's just as I told you." Maleficent said with Riku next to her. "While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend, they quite simply replaced you with some new companions." She said as the siblings were chatting things up with the other three.

"Evidently, now they value them far more than you." She continued. "You're better off without those wretched siblings. Now, think no more of them, and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for..." She smiled as Riku clenched his fists angrily at his friends.

**Traverse Town**

"I've been thinking of the bell in the Second District." Aerith said.

"That one that rang a bit ago?" Latias asked.

"The one above the gizmo shop. There's a legend about it, you know." Yuffie said.

"But it's all boarded up. Nobody can get in there." Aerith told her.

"Heck, go ring it three times to see if anything happens." Cid suggested.

"Alright, we'll go check it out." Sabrina said as they walked out.

Once they got there and dealt with Heartless later...

"Alright...let's see..." Sora said as he swung the Keyblade at it, making it ring. The wall in front of the fountain moved.

"That's odd." Latias said as she kicked it, as it moved again.

"Let's do it one more time." Sabrina said as she swung it, as it moved again to reveal the Keyhole. "Well I'll be damned."

"Let's go!" Sora said as they all jumped down and ran towards the Keyhole, but a certain Heartless landed in front of them. Guard Armor.

"This thing again?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh please, this guy is useless." Sora said as they nodded.

**Shrouding Dark Cloud (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Guard Armor punched Sabrina, but she rolled out of the way and used Fire at the armor while Sora jumped up and slashed him away as Latias transformed and used Psybeam on it.

Guard Armor kicked Donald, but he jumped out of the way and used Thunder on him as Goofy threw his shield. "Let's do this." Sabrina said as she and Sora threw their Keyblades at Guard Armor, knocking it down.

They then proceeded to go all out on Guard Armor as Sabrina did the same execution move on him, but Guard Armor got up as Sabrina stabbed the ground on accident. "Huh...that never happens." She said.

Guard Armor's body switched around, the arms for feet, the feet for hands, and then the helmet opened up, revealing the eyes as it changed into Opposite Armor.

"Oh boy..." Sora said.

"We can take care of this guy." Sabrina said as they nodded.

**Destiny's Force (Kingdom Hearts)**

Opposite Armor proceeded to punch them, as they all barely dodged in time. He was quite faster now, but Sabrina and Sora both used Thunder on him.

Latias flew right towards Opposite Armor and used Steel Wing and then used Ice Beam.

Opposite Armor's feet were frozen, but it immediately broke free and punched Latias away. "Latias!" Sabrina exclaimed and used Cure on her.

"I have this feeling this guy is more tougher and faster than its original form." Goofy said.

"Gee, what tipped you off? The fast punch or just shrugging off Steel Wing and Ice Beam?" Sabrina asked and then using Fire on Opposite Armor.

Opposite Armor ran and then kicked the four away, and then backhanded Latias, sending her to a wall. "Damn you..." Sabrina said as she jumped up and used Strike Raid on it, but it dodged as the Keyblade returned and then punched Sabrina away.

Latias got up and flew to Opposite Armor and used Steel Wing again, as it connected but Opposite Armor just shrugged it off and kicked her away, while Sabrina used Cure on her again.

"Sabrina...i'm thinking we'll have to use them." He suggested before dodging a kick.

"Good idea." She said as the two of them closed their eyes. "LYN!" She called out.

"SAMUS!" Sora yelled, right when a punch was directed to Sabrina.

Suddenly, a clash was heard as Opposite Armor looked to see a girl with a sword, and then got hit by a missile.

"We'll handle this." Lyn said. "You guys could use a breather after that."

"Yeah..." Sabrina said as she ran over to check on Latias as Sora followed her.

Opposite Armor looked at Samus and Lyn. "You ready?" Samus asked.

"Yeah." Lyn nodded as Opposite Armor attacked the both of them, but they dodged as Samus charged up while Lyn ran over and slashed Opposite Armor multiple times.

Opposite Armor punched Lyn, but she blocked and jumped back as Samus fired her charged shot at the Heartless. Opposite Armor then floated up and aimed right at the girls, and then fired shots at them, but Lyn slashed through them like they were nothing and slashed Opposite Armor multiple times again.

"I'll finish it off." Samus said as Lyn nodded and stepped back. She put her arm on her arm cannon. "ZERO LASER!" She yelled and fired right at Opposite Armor, disintegrating it into nothingness.

The Zero Laser stopped, as a heart floated away from the aftermath, and then her armor broke off. "Ugh..." She muttered as she fell on one knee.

**Traverse Town**

"That takes a lot out of you, doesn't it?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah." She replied as they walked to the others.

"Is she okay?" Lyn asked.

"I just used Cure on her, she'll be fine." Sabrina said.

"That's good." Lyn said.

"That was quite the finisher there on that Heartless." Goofy said.

"Ah, it was nothing." Samus said.

"I'll go seal the Keyhole." Sora said as Sabrina nodded as he walked away.

Latias transformed back as she sighed. "Man, that Heartless packed a punch." She muttered.

"Hey, it's over now." Lyn said. "You probably won't have to deal with him anymore considering he's nothing but a pile of ash." They then heard the Keyhole locking and Sora walking back to them.

"Well, I guess we'll see you around." Samus said.

"Right." Sora nodded as the two females disappeared.

"Let's go." Sabrina said as they nodded and ran off back to the Gummi Ship as they flew back up and took off to another world.

* * *

**I thought about having Samus and Lyn battling with Sora and Sabrina, but then I thought "Nah, i'll do something that'll surprise everyone." And BAM! That happened!**


	9. Save the Pokemon

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Sora...I have a question." Sabrina said.

"What is it?"

"I know you play video games too, so why didn't you freak out like I did when we revived Samus?"

"Well, I'm not much of a video game player unlike you." Sora said.

"Good point. It was just a silly question."

"I'm glad you asked though, because I was wondering when you were going to ask me why I didn't freak out at three worlds we've been at."

Sabrina chuckled. "Ah well." She said.

_A few barrel rolls later..._

"We're at the next world." Donald said, looking at the trio who was already dizzy.

Latias looked at the world. "Okay, you're the otaku here. What world is that?"

Sabrina looked at it. It was a huge city. "That looks familiar..." She said.

_Meanwhile..._

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"And the Keyhole?" Maleficent asked the man.

"The Heartless are searching for it now. I'm certain we'll find it soon enough." The man replied. "So that just leaves..." He said and then noticed a Shadow Triad landing behind him. "What is it?"

"Lord Ghetsis, we've looked everywhere for Rosa and N, but they disappeared." He said.

Ghetsis slammed his cane on the ground. "Damnit, those two are quite the escape artists." He muttered.

"You said you had things under control." Maleficent said.

"Unova is full of places for people and Pokemon to hide in. Especially in a place like Nimbasa City." He looked at Maleficent. "But why worry about Rosa? With her or without her, surely this world will be ours when we find the Keyhole."

"We need all seven Princesses of Heart to open the final door. Any fewer is useless." Maleficent replied.

"Well, if that champion of Unova is that important, we'll find her." Ghetsis smirked. "Find Rosa and bring her to me at once." He then chuckled evilly. "And if you find N...kill him."

Several Heartless that looked like Cofagrigus and Hydreigon appeared and then took off to find the two. "Don't steep in darkness too long. The Heartless consume the careless." Maleficent warned.

Ghetsis laughed evilly and uncontrollably. "Your concern is touching but hardly necessary." He smirked.

Unknown by the two evil ones, two certain people were behind a corner. "Just because I'm the champion of Unova doesn't mean I have to go with those creeps."

"Don't worry, Rosa. I will protect you." N told her.

"But Ghetsis is after your head."

N looked at Ghetsis. "I don't care what happens to me. As long as you are safe, I will not let him touch you."

"Thanks." Rosa smiled and pecked his cheek.

**Nimbasa City (Pokemon Black 2/White 2)**

"I think we're in Unova." Sabrina said as they walked around.

"Um, where's Alto Mare at?" Sora asked.

"Johto." Latias replied with a sigh.

"Oh."

""What is this city called?" Donald asked.

"Nimbasa City." Sabrina replied as they walked around.

Sora looked at the rollercoaster, the ferris wheel and everything else. "It's sad that no one knows that this world will be soon be destroyed if we don't keep the Heartless in check."

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah, everyone is happy-go-lucky here, not realizing what will happen."

They kept walking while looking around until they accidentally bumped into two people. "Oh, sorry." A voice said.

Sabrina looked at the two and mentally screamed. She was seeing N right in front of her and slightly blushed because she always a slight crush on him.

"Question, who are you two?" Sora asked.

"I'm Rosa and this is N." Rosa introduced and looked at them. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sabrina, this is Sora, Donald, Goofy and Latias." She said.

Sora looked at her. "Hey, I was gonna do it."

"Sorry, got a little too excited." She giggled.

N looked at Latias. "You're a Pokemon, right?"

"Uh...maybe?" Latias asked. "Why?"

N chuckled. "You can't hide anything from me. I once met a Latias when I was younger." He said. "Can you transform for me?"

"Um...okay." Latias said and then transformed.

Rosa looked shocked but N looked at her curiously. "Hmm, I thought for certain you were the same Latias I met."

"Lati?" Latias tilted her head.

"Sorry, I just got a little excited."

Latias nodded and transformed back. "It's alright."

"Though, I like the disguise. It's perfect for avoiding Ghetsis." N said.

Sabrina's eyes widened. "Ghetsis?" Goofy asked.

"He's an evil man. He's my adoptive father but I don't treat him like one." N said and then explained everything what's going on.

"Oh my god..." Sora said.

"Yeah, that's why we're always hiding from him." Rosa said. "He wants to take over Unova...and then he said something about a Keyhole." She looked at the sky in thought. "Wonder what those two meant by that."

"That's none of your concern, champion of Unova." A voice said as Rosa froze at this as they all turned to see Ghetsis walking up to them.

N got in front of Rosa. "Don't do this." He said as his hand slowly reached for his belt.

Ghetsis chuckled. "Oh, I will do anything to get the Princess of Heart, even if it means killing you."

"Not a chance." N said and then Sora and Sabrina took out their Keyblades while Donald and Goofy took out their staff and shield while Latias got in a battle position.

"Rosa...do you have any Pokemon with you?" Sabrina asked.

Rosa shook her head. "N told me to leave my Pokemon at home. It was supposed to be a perfect day with the two of us."

"I always have my Pokemon with me just in case." N looked at Rosa. "Go, find somewhere safe." He said as Rosa nodded and ran off.

"Ah, the siblings who hold the Keys." Ghetsis smirked and looked at Latias. "And the Pokemon that always travels with them. I'll get you soon enough." He said as several Soldiers with some Drapion Heartless appeared. "Attack." He ordered as he simply walked away.

**Battle! Trainer (Pokemon X and Y)**

N threw his Pokeball up in the air and Reshiram landed on the ground. "Alright, let's do this." N said as they nodded.

Sora and Sabrina slashed the Soldiers while Donald used Fire on a Drapion.

Latias transformed and then nodded at Reshiram as it nodded back and then used Dragon Pulse on the Drapion while Latias used Psybeam.

"THUNDER!" Donald yelled as he used it on the Soldiers while Goofy used Goofy Tornado on some of the Soldiers as well.

A Drapion used X-Scissor on Latias, but she flew out of the way and used Steel Wing, then flying up as the Drapion got hit by Fusion Flare.

**Nimbasa City**

Sabrina's fists clenched in anger. "What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Drapion is one of Ghetsis' Pokemon...and it's a Heartless now..."

Sora's eyes widened. "You don't think..."

"That he turned his Pokemon into mindless Heartless? Yes." She growled in frustration. "I knew he was crazy...but...not like this. I am so going to kill him for abusing his Pokemon into Heartless."

N sighed. "And we had to attack them without any choice."

Suddenly, they heard a very loud scream. "Oh no...Rosa!" Sora exclaimed as they all ran off to check on her.

**Villains of a Sort**

"I have you now." Ghetsis said as a Toxicroak and Seismitoad were holding both of her arms and then turned to see the group in front of him. "I'm afraid you're too late." He smirked.

"Let her go." N ordered.

"I don't think so, boy." Ghetsis smirked. "The Princess of Heart is mine."

"Rosa, don't worry...we'll save you." Sabrina said.

Suddenly, they heard a roar as they looked up to see a very familiar ice dragon landing in front of them. "And here's my ride." Ghetsis said as he got on Kyurem while holding Rosa. "And now, I bid you all farewell. Attack!" He ordered as Kyurem flew off.

Cofagrigus, Eelektross, Drapion, and Hydreigon soon joined Toxicroak and Seismitoad. A tear ran down Sabrina's cheek. "Forgive us...I know you're hurting from this." She said and took out her Keyblade.

N sighed. "This will hurt us more than it will hurt you." He said.

**Battle! Trainer**

Cofagrigus used Shadow Ball on them, but they all dodged as Seismitoad ran up to Latias and used Drain Punch, but she flew up in the air and used Ice Beam.

Sora rolled out of the way from Hyreidgon's Crunch as he used Fire on it and then jumping back from Toxicroak's Poison Jab.

Sabrina aimed her Keyblade at Eelektross. "Sorry..." She said and used Blizzard, and then heard Eelektross cry in pain, as more tears ran down her cheeks.

Reshiram used Dragon Pulse on Drapion while Drapion used X-Scissor, and then Drapion hit a wall, then Reshiram hit Drapion with its tail.

Sabrina could hear all the cries of pain from the six Pokemon, she was on the verge of crying loudly. She could not stand hearing the pain that they're going through.

N looked at Sabrina and sighed. "I feel your pain." He said. "I just wish there was another way to stop this." He said and then thought of something. "Wait, there's an idea." He said and held Sabrina's hand. "Let's say it together." He said and whispered in her ear.

"FIRE!" Sora yelled, using it on Hydreigon while Donald and Goofy were attacking Cofagrigus.

"Heartless Pokemon..." Sabrina and N said at the same time. "Suffer no more...and return to the light you were once in." They said.

"Huh?" Sora heard this and then several beams of light hit the six Pokemon, and then they saw darkness getting sucked into the lights, and then they disappeared. The Heartless symbols on the Pokemon were gone.

**Nimbasa City**

"We did it." Sabrina smiled.

N smiled and high fived Sabrina. "We did. Our strong hearts and love for Pokemon, they were heard."

"Lati." Latias said, getting the Pokemon's attention as she and Reshiram explained what happened to them, as their eyes widened in shock.

"Will you help us defeat Ghetsis?" N asked as they all nodded. "Alright, let's go."

_Meanwhile..._

**Villains of a Sort**

Kyurem used Ice Beam on a wall and then tackled it, immediately breaking the wall as a Keyhole appeared. "Hahaha! Well done, Kyurem." Ghetsis smirked.

Rosa was knocked out near Ghetsis as Maleficent appeared and looked at the Keyhole. "Fascinating..." She said.

"It is, indeed." He chuckled and they heard a huge thud outside of the cave.

"Those kids again?" Maleficent asked.

"They're more persistent then I thought." Ghetsis muttered to himself. "Why not explain the situation to that boy Riku?" He suggested. "Doing so may actually prove useful to our-" He was cutoff as he heard footsteps and saw them.

"Wait a second, are you Maleficent?" Sabrina asked. Maleficent didn't say anything, she just made a portal and walked in.

"Ghetsis, release Rosa RIGHT NOW!" N ordered.

Ghetsis chuckled. "Not a chance. You see, she's a princess...one of seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door."

"Open?" Goofy asked.

"The door?" Donald wondered.

"But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it." He smirked. "Kyurem, let's take them on." He said and then noticed his Pokemon. "What?!"

"You turned your own Pokemon into Heartless." Sabrina said in complete anger. "I heard those cries when we attacked them, we felt their pain and suffering."

Ghetsis clenched his fists in anger. "So you turned them back to their normal selves?"

"That's right, and they're pretty angry with you." N said.

"Alright, that's it." Ghetsis said. "YOU FOOLS WILL ALL PERISH BEFORE ME!" He laughed evilly. "AND THIS WORLD WILL BE DESTROYED!"

**Ghetsis (Pokemon Black 2/White 2)**

Ghetsis got on Kyurem and flew up, while N got on Reshiram and Sabrina got on Latias and took out her Keyblade.

"FIRE!" Sora yelled, as it made a direct hit to Kyurem, but Kyurem countered with an Ice Beam, but he jumped out of the way as Eelektross used Thunderbolt.

Latias flew directly towards Ghetsis and Kyurem as she fired Psybeam at Kyurem, but it dodged out of the way and used Dragon Breath, but Latias quickly flew out of the way while Reshiram used Dragon Pulse. "Get me close." Sabrina ordered as Latias nodded and flew close to them.

When they were close, Sabrina got up and jumped off of Latias and onto Kyurem. "Impressive, but not good enough." Ghetsis said, attacking her with his staff, but Sabrina blocked it and countered.

"Be careful everyone, Sabrina is on Kyurem as well." N told them as they all nodded.

Cofagrigus and Toxicroak used Shadow Ball at Kyurem while Kyurem used Ice Beam on them, but they dodged the attack.

Sabrina used Fire on Ghetsis, but he blocked and countered, she jumped back carefully and then lunged right at Ghetsis, sending him a few feet. "Why you little brat." He said as they both slashed each other, but they clash, and a struggle began.

Hydreigon flew up to Kyurem and used Dragon Rush on it, and then flying out of the way so Latias could use Steel Wing, then Sora and Donald both used Thunder.

"You can't beat me. I will see the end to this world." Ghetsis smirked.

"No...I will save this world just like the rest." She said and then overpowered Ghetsis and slashed him away, making him lose his balance and then fell off, but grabbed onto Kyurem's body as he looked up to see Sabrina giving him a dirty look. "Your days of turning Pokemon into Heartless...are done." She said as she raised her foot and slammed it down on his hand, as he yelled in pain and then fell to the ground.

Sabrina looked at N and nodded as she jumped off and then Latias caught her and flew away just in time because Reshiram used Fusion Flare on Kyurem, as it cried out in pain as it fell to the ground too.

Once Ghetsis landed, he weakly looked up to see his Pokemon surrounding him, Seismitoad was pounding his fist into his palm.

**Wellspring Cave (Pokemon Black/White)**

Sabrina and N landed as they all watched Ghetsis getting annihilated by his former Pokemon.

Rosa woke up and saw this all happening, and then she heard something as she turned her head to see someone.

The Pokemon backed up after they were done with Ghetsis. He was dead. "Hmph, good riddance." Sabrina said.

Sora aimed his Keyblade at the Keyhole and then locked it, as N noticed the Heartless symbol on Kyurem's head going away as it got up and looked around. "It's okay, it's over." He said and then turned to see Rosa gone. "Rosa?"

"She's gone?" Sora asked. "Where did she go?"

"Kidnapped, maybe." Sabrina sighed. "For all we know, she's not in Unova anymore."

N clenched his fists. "I'm going with you guys to save Rosa."

"Sorry, we can't take you with us." Sora said.

"Huh? Why?" N asked.

"I sure wish we could." Goofy said.

"But we can't. If we take him to another world, we would be..." Donald said, looking at Goofy.

"Muh...Mudd-" He tried to say as Donald sighed.

"Meddling." Donald corrected.

N nodded sadly. "I understand."

Sabrina looked at N. "We'll find Rosa for you." She said.

N sighed. "Alright." He said as he looked at the Pokemon in front of him. "Don't worry, I'll take care of all of you." He said as the Pokemon smiled.

Kyurem walked up to Sabrina and the others. "Kyurem." It said.

"Huh?" Sabrina asked.

Latias transformed back into her human form. "He said he wants to come with us." She translated.

"Really?" Sabrina asked as Kyurem nodded.

"I think he wants to help find Rosa too." N said and then digging into his pocket and tossing a Poke Ball to her. "Here, I had an extra one." He said.

Sabrina caught it and pressed it against Kyurem's head, as Kyurem immediately went inside the ball, it shook three times and then a click, as she smiled. "Welcome to the team, Kyurem."

"Take care of it." N said as Sabrina nodded.

"I will." She said as she fist bumped N. "Let's go." She said as they nodded and walked back to the Gummi Ship.

_Meanwhile..._

**Villains of a Sort**

Ganondorf sighed. "That guy could've had 'em if someone stuck around to give him a hand." He said, looking at Riku.

"Hey, I did my part. I brought the princess, didn't I?" Riku asked.

"Ghetsis was beyond help, consumed by his own mentally unstableness and power. One should be aware of letting it burn too fiercely." She said, looking at Ganondorf.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, lighten up. I'm as cool as they come, alright?" He said and then looked at Riku. "By the way, kid, have we got something special for you." He said as Riku looked at Maleficent with a raised eyebrow.

"We had a deal, yes? You help us, and we grant you your wish." Maleficent said as a hologram of Kairi appeared.

"Kairi!" Riku exclaimed.

"Go to her. Your vessel is waiting." Maleficent ordered as Riku turned to see a fat man walking up to him, revealing to be Eggman.

"Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage." Eggman said.

Riku looked at Eggman and then back at Maleficent. "Why are you doing all this for me? What's the catch?" He asked suspiciously.

"Catch? What's the catch?" Maleficent turned to him. "Silly boy. You're like a son to me. I only want you to be happy."

Riku backed up. "I seriously doubt that." He said.

"Believe what you wish. But lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain." She said as Riku just stared at her before walking away.

* * *

**And now Kyurem joins the group!**

**In other news, a new Star Fox stage for Smash 4 for the Wii U version has been revealed...**


	10. Joining the Guild

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I never thought you loved Pokemon so much, you'd get upset if they got turned into Heartless." Sora said.

Sabrina sighed. "Well, I felt them hurting through all that, I just couldn't let them suffer any longer."

"I'm glad N was there to help you turn them back to normal." Latias said.

"Yeah." Sabrina smiled.

"Well, let's head off to the next world!" Goofy exclaimed.

_Tons of the usual stuff later..._

"I'm kinda getting used to this..." Sabrina muttered.

"Yeah." Latias nodded in agreement.

Sora looked at the world before them. "Huh...that building looks familiar."

Sabrina looked at it. "...It can't be..."

_Inside of the world..._

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"I can't believe this guild was destroyed by another guild." A man said, his arms folded as he was sitting down, he obviously looked annoyed. "All because of you weaklings."

"DAMNIT LAXUS!" A certain fire headed boy exclaimed, slamming his fists on the table. "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO ANTAGONISTIC?!"

"IT'S BECAUSE ALL OF YOU ARE WEAKLINGS! IF I WAS IN CHARGE OF THIS PLACE, I WOULD REMOVE ALL OF YOU FROM THIS PLACE AND BRING IN SOME TOUGH PEOPLE!" Laxus yelled at him. "THIS GUILD HAS GONE TO HELL AND THE OLD MAN NEEDS TO STEP DOWN!"

"That Laxus..." A white haired girl muttered as she was cleaning a glass while a blonde girl was sitting at the bar.

"Why is he always like this?" Lucy asked.

"I have no idea." Mirajane muttered.

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"I knew it...we're in Magnolia." Sabrina smiled at this as they walked around.

Sora looked at the guild. "Hey...aren't we in that one plot arc?" He wondered. "Since the guild is under construction at the moment."

Sabrina looked at it. "Huh...I guess we are." She said and then shrugged. "Well, let's just go."

"Forget this, I'm out of here." Laxus said as he got up and walked out of there, not even noticing Sabrina and the others, but Sabrina did give him a dirty look before entering the guild.

"Hmm? It seems we have company." Mirajane said.

Markarov walked up to them. "Welcome to the Fairy Tail guild." He smiled. "What are your names?"

"Let me do it this time." Sora said.

"Oh come on bro!" Sabrina exclaimed before sighing into a smile. "You're right, I've kind of been hogging it lately."

"I'm Sora, this is Sabrina, Latias, Donald and Goofy." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Markarov said. "I'd like to introduce to you, my family." He said.

_One huge introduction later..._

"So what was with that guy anyways?" Latias asked.

"Laxus? Oh don't mind him, he's just in a bad mood right now." Mirajane said.

"Hey." A voice said as they turned to see Erza with her wagon and her usual stuff on it. "Shall we get ready to go?" She asked.

"I'm ready!" Natsu said and then looked at the group. "Want to come with us?"

"We were planning on coming with you, anyways." Sabrina smiled.

Lucy looked at Erza, who had a huge smile in her face. _That's the biggest smile I've ever seen from her._ She thought.

"Well let's go." Natsu said.

_One trip to a beach later..._

**Beachbowl Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Wow, this is amazing!" Sora exclaimed as they walked around the beach and then looked at Sabrina. "What's wrong?"

"I just know what will happen next since I've seen all of the episodes so far." Sabrina muttered.

"Hey, let's just make the most of it here before it actually happens." Sora said.

Sabrina nodded. "Right." She said.

Erza was in her room, trying on a bikini and looked in the mirror. "Hmm..." She thought to herself.

The rest were in the game area. Gray was at a table, eating some ice cream while talking to Juvia, Natsu, Happy and Latias were busy playing ski ball, Donald and Goofy were just swimming in the ocean and Lucy was just watching Natsu, Happy and Latias.

Erza was still looking at herself, when all of a sudden, she heard an explosion. "What the?" She wondered.

Sora, Sabrina, Donald and Goofy heard it too as they all ran in to see what the heck was going on.

When they joined Erza, they noticed the whole place was a mess. "What the heck is going on here?" Erza asked.

"Hello, Erza." A voice said as they turned to see four people. Some huge guy with a metal jaw, a guy with a block for a face, a normal kid and...a kitty girl?

**Villains of a Sort**

"Oh my god..." Erza said. "You did all of this?" She asked.

"You know them?" Donald asked.

"I do." Erza replied, looking at the four. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to take you back." The kid said. "To the Tower of Heaven." He said.

Erza's eyes widened. "No, I won't go there again."

"Suit yourself." The kitty girl said as the big guy punched the ground hard enough to knock them to the ground and then the block head grabbed the knocked out Erza and then ran off with the others.

The others got up and noticed Erza was gone. "Crap." Sabrina muttered. "This plot is going faster than I thought." She said.

**Beachbowl Galaxy**

"Well in your defense, you did watch it and an episode does take twenty minutes." Sora said.

"True." Sabrina said, and then noticing the others getting up.

"Ugh...that happened..." Lucy muttered.

"You alright, Juvia?" Gray asked.

"Yeah..." Juvia nodded.

Latias and Happy...were trying to get Natsu free because for some reason, that explosion made him get his head stuck in the ski ball machine. "We could use a little help here!" Latias exclaimed.

Sabrina noticed this and couldn't help but snicker. "Oh brother." She said as they all helped pull Natsu's head out of the Ski Ball Machine...and then they got him out of it.

Natsu shook his head. "THAT STUPID THING TRIED TO EAT ME!" He yelled and then he looked around. "What happened to this place?"

Sabrina sighed and then told them what happened. "Whoa whoa whoa, let me get this straight. These four weirdos came by, made this place explode and they kidnapped Erza?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded.

Natsu's fist ignited. "Why THOSE DIRTY PEOPLE!" He yelled and then punched the same Ski ball machine in anger.

"Easy Natsu! You hurt the poor Ski ball machine!" Happy said.

"Well it tried to eat me, I just wanted to give it my thanks for spitting me back out." Natsu said, causing everyone to sweatdrop and facepalm.

"So, I guess this vacation just turned into a rescue mission." Gray said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

Once outside, they looked at the ocean. "Do you think they went out there?" Natsu asked.

"I'm pretty sure." Sabrina replied. "I mean, how else were they gonna escape?"

"Okay, how are we going to get from there to this Tower of Heaven?" Goofy asked.

Sabrina noticed a rowboat. "We can take that." She said.

"Oi...this might take a while." Sora said.

_Meanwhile..._

**The Great Sea (Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker)**

Erza was tied to a pole as she looked at the Tower of Heaven getting ever so close. "Why are you taking me there?" She asked.

"It's because he wanted us to come get you." The boy replied, looking at her.

"You're wasting your time, Sho." Erza said.

"Erza...he misses you. He wanted us to come get you." Sho said as he hugged Erza.

Erza didn't return the hug. "Hmph, you obviously don't know his true colors." She muttered. "I'm still amazed you guys haven't thought of it yet."

"Don't say things like that, Erza." Sho said.

"I have every right to say that. You don't know what I've been through." She muttered.

_Back with the others..._

"HOW CAN YOU BE SICK ON A SLOW MOVING BOAT LIKE THIS?!" Gray yelled at Natsu, who was already sick.

"What's wrong with Natsu?" Latias asked.

"He gets motion sickness." Happy replied.

"I think it's more like sea sickness." Goofy said.

_Eventually..._

"Well, we finally made it..." Sabrina said, her arms tired.

Natsu immediately got up. "Let's go get Erza and kick some ass!"

"Wait." Sabrina said. "It might be heavily guarded." She said. "We need to find a secret passage or something."

Juvia looked at the water. "Leave it to me." She jumped in and motioned for them to follow her.

"Is she insane? She'll drown!" Latias exclaimed.

Gray chuckled. "She's a very special girl, just roll with it." He said and then jumped in with the others.

Juvia actually heard this after casting a water orb for the others to breathe in, as she turned a bright red. _He called me a very special girl! He actually does like me!_ She thought.

_One secret passageway finding later..._

All of them emerged from the water as they got to the dry land. "Well, that was fun." Sora said.

"Well, we're in the Tower of Heaven." Sabrina said. "Hmm, this might take a while, considering the place is huge."

"HALT!" A voice exclaimed as they looked up to see hundreds of guards aiming crossbows at them.

"Uh oh." Sora said.

"We can take care of this." Sabrina said, taking out her Keyblade. "It's about to get ugly." She said.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" Lucy yelled, as a cow with an axe appeared.

"COMING THROOOOUGH!" Taurus yelled, taking out several of the guards.

"FIRE!" Sabrina yelled, using Fira on them.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled.

Some of the guards fired arrows, but they had poor aim as Latias transformed and then used Psybeam on them.

Sora slashed several guards to the water as Happy just picked one up and dropped him. "ICE MAKE: ARROW!" Gray yelled as he fired several arrows at the guards. He had better aim than the guards.

Sabrina held her hand up in the air. "ISAAC!" He yelled.

Isaac appeared in front of Sabrina and held out his hand. "Begone." He said, as a giant yellow hand pushed several guards away and into the water.

"TAKE THIS!" Juvia yelled as she unleashed a huge wave of water at several guards, knocking them away.

**Sky Tower (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue/Red Rescue Team)**

"Well, that takes care of the guards." Sabrina said as she was about to high five Isaac, but Taurus got in the hand's way.

"You were amazing! Care for a smooooooch?" Taurus asked.

"EW!" Sabrina yelled in disgust. "Isaac, can you take care of this?"

"Heh, I was just about to." Isaac said and then used another giant hand to push Taurus away and he landed on the bottom floor.

"Ow...a smooooooch to make me feel better, Lucy?" Taurus asked.

"Ugh, no thanks." Lucy replied.

"Awww..." Taurus said before disappearing.

"What a creep, I'm glad he didn't ask me out." Latias shivered at the thought.

"Now, where were we?" Sabrina asked before high fiving Isaac.

"See ya later." Isaac said before disappearing too.

"Hey, has anyone seen Happy?" Natsu wondered.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Okay, I know you love cats...but this is RIDICULOUS!" Happy exclaimed.

The kitty girl known as Millianna giggled at this. "You're just so cute! I didn't want you to get hurt from that nasty fight."

"I didn't get hurt at all! Those guards have poor aim!" Happy told her.

"That's because you kept dodging, but I was afraid you'd get hit by a stray arrow." Millianna said, getting closer to him.

"H-hey! What are you doing? HEEEEELP! NAAAATSU!" He yelled.

"That sounded like Happy!" Natsu exclaimed while they were walking around. "I'M COMING LITTLE BUDDY!" He yelled as he was immediately running to the source of the voice.

**Sky Tower**

"Well...we just lost Natsu." Sora said.

"He'll come back." Sabrina told him as they continued to walk around.

As they kept walking, they came across a room where Erza was right there, slashing some Heartless that just randomly appeared. "Erza!" Lucy exclaimed.

Erza turned her gaze to them. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We came to rescue you, duh." Lucy replied.

Erza didn't say anything. "You guys need to go home. I have to fight Jellal on my own." She said.

"Uh, what do you mean? Who's this Jellal guy?" Sora asked.

Erza sighed. "Well, I guess I might explain it to you."

_One explanation later..._

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Sabrina yelled out loud.

Erza nodded. "After what Sho told me, I made up my mind to stop Jellal."

"I-Is that true?" A voice asked, as they turned to see Sho walking up to them. He had a shocked look on his face. "I don't believe you..."

"It's true, Sho." Another voice said as they turned to see the big dude himself and then he looked at Erza with a smile.

Erza didn't recognize him. "Do I know you?" She asked.

"You should. Do you recogni-"

"GET AWAY FROM HAPPY, YOU WEIRD CAT LADY!" A voice rudely interrupted him as they turned to see Natsu...in a weird cat head holding Happy.

"Come on!" Millianna exclaimed as she was following him with the block headed guy with her. "I just want to groom him!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU ALMOST SUFFOCATED ME WHEN YOU HUGGED ME TIGHTLY!" Happy called out to him.

Sabrina took one look at Natsu and almost laughed hysterically. "You look ridiculous!" She exclaimed while laughing.

"Yeah well, can someone get this off of me AND CAN SOMEONE GET THESE TWO AWAY FROM ME?!" He yelled.

"Millianna, Wally...stop." The big guy said before punching the mask off of Natsu.

Millianna screamed. "YOU KILLED MY KITTY!" She yelled.

"Anyways." The big guy said, turning her gaze back to Erza. "Picture me without this metal jaw." He requested.

Erza did, and her eyes widened. "Simon?" She asked before hugging him.

"Aww, how cute. Former slaves reunited." Lucy smiled.

Simon smiled and gently hugged Erza. "Okay, time out." Sho said. "I don't know who to believe. Erza or Jellal."

Simon sighed. "What Erza said was the truth."

"Simon! Jellal told us Erza destroyed the ship to get us out of here!" Sho exclaimed.

"Jellal lied." Simon told him. "Besides, when Jellal told us, I got a little suspicious. I mean, why would Erza do that when she started the rebellion and tried to help us get out of there? It just bugged me to no end, until I heard what actually happened a few minutes ago.

Tears just started to stream down Sho's cheeks. He didn't know who to believe. Jellal...or Erza.

"Guys, I need you all to get out of here. This is just between me and Jellal." Erza said.

"We can help you fight him. You can't do this alone; I have this feeling Jellal is quite dangerous." Sabrina said.

Erza looked at everyone and sighed. "Just...go back to the guild. I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"So what? We've faced tons of dangerous foes before. Why should we be worried about one guy?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not requesting. I'm ordering you guys to get out of here. Like I said, it's between me and him." Erza said.

Suddenly, someone slapped Erza on the cheek...it was Sabrina. Everyone looked shocked, though the Fairy Tail crew looked a bit frightened. "Are you listening to yourself?" Sabrina asked. "You can't lone wolf everything you know. You need your teammates to help you stop this maniac." She said.

Erza looked completely shocked. "Sabrina..."

"Erza, listen to me. I know you're a strong woman and all, but sometimes, you can't do it by yourself. Like I said, you need friends to help you at times." She said.

Erza didn't say anything...she was still shocked...while the others had a 'Dude, you're dead!' expression on their faces...but to their surprise, Erza hugged Sabrina.

"You're right...what was I thinking?" She asked. "Thank you..."

Sabrina smiled and hugged her back. "No problem."

"What the heck just happened? I thought for sure she'd be dead!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I think Erza is a total sweetheart but doesn't want to show it." Goofy said.

Erza and Sabrina parted the hug. "Alright, let's move out." She said as they nodded.

_Meanwhile..._

**Villains of a Sort**

"So you're telling me that they're all coming for me, huh?" A blue haired guy asked.

"Yes." A certain silver haired boy replied. "I suggest you start charging up the Etherion." He said.

"Heh, you don't need to tell me twice." He said and then smirked. "But why not have a little fun?" He asked as three people walked in front of the two.

"Heh, we'll put a stop to these guys." The female smirked.

"Go to them, Ikaruga, Vidaldus and Takuro." He ordered.

The three nodded and walked away from the two. "Now, who did you say you were?" He asked the boy.

_Back with the others..._

**Sky Tower**

Erza looked at Sho. "You feeling alright?"

"I still don't know who to believe." He muttered as they were walking around.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded. "Uh, what the heck?" Sora asked.

"Attention all, the Etherion will be activated and fired on this island in just fifteen minutes." A voice said.

"The Etherion?" Simon exclaimed in shock.

"Oh that's just great..." Wally muttered.

"That thing will kill us all!" Sho exclaimed as he then freaked out and placed his hand on Erza's shoulder.

"What are you...?" Erza wondered...and before she knew it, she turned into a card. "HEY! SHO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"I'm taking you to Jellal..." Sho said and then ran off.

"SHO! WAIT!" Sabrina yelled and ran after him.

"Wait! Hold up!" Sora ran after her sister.

"Hoot! Hooooot!" A voice exclaimed.

"Did someone hear an owl?" Gray asked, and before they knew it, Simon was tackled and then burst through a wall.

"HEY!" Natsu yelled as he jumped through the hole, as Gray, Latias and Happy followed them.

Suddenly, this rock star guy appeared next to them and pulled Lucy and Juvia away from them, as Millianna, Donald, Goofy and Wally just blinked.

"Uh, what just happened?" Wally asked.

Sho kept running. "Why are you doing this, Sho?" Erza asked while in the card.

"I totally believe you...Jellal would never kill us like this." He replied. "I'm taking you to him."

"That will not be necessary." A voice said as Sho yelled in pain and then backed up in pain.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"The name's Ikaruga, and I will not allow you to pass." She replied and looked at Erza. "Ah, you trapped her in a card. Well, this makes things easier."

"I don't think so." Erza said, as Ikaruga and Erza slashed each other...but they kept clashing until Erza broke free.

"Erza!" A voice exclaimed as she turned to see Sabrina and Sora running up to them. "You could use the help." She said.

Erza chuckled. "Alright..." She nodded.

Ikaruga smirked. "You will all fall before my blade." She said.

**Mystic Oriental Dream ~ Ancient Temple (Touhou 9: Phantasmagoria of Flower View)**

Ikaruga slashed them from a distance, but they all dodged it as Sabrina used Thunder on Ikaruga, as she winced a little. "Not bad." She said as she slashed, cutting Sabrina's leg.

"Sabrina!" Sora exclaimed and used Cure on her.

"Thanks." Sabrina exclaimed and then used Fira on her.

Ikaruga stepped to the side and then slashed Erza, as her armor broke off. "Why you..." She said. "REQUIP!" She yelled and then her armor transformed into the Black Purge armor. "No one...has ever lived to tell the tale once this armor has been chosen."

Ikaruga smirked and then slashed again, as it then broke off, and then getting hit by another Thunder.

Erza got up and then transformed into the Heaven's Wheel Armor...and then got shattered by Ikaruga.

"I'm impressed that you have all of these armors, but all of them will be shattered into pieces." She said and then attempted to break Sora's and Sabrina's Keyblades, but they did not shatter. "What?!"

Sabrina and Sora smirked as they used her shock to their advantage as they ran towards her and slashed her multiple times before jumping back. "How is that possible...all weapons shatter from my katana." She said.

Erza got up again. "I guess I'll have to change tactics." She said as she transformed again. Her chest was covered by what looked like bandages, she also had red fiery pants and had two katanas out.

"Oh? It seems like you've given up on life. You're not even trying." Ikaruga said as she slashed Erza, but she gracefully avoided it and then countered, but Ikaruga jumped back.

"Let's take her out together." Sabrina said as the two nodded and they ran off towards Ikaruga.

"I don't think so!" Ikaruga exclaimed and slashed Sora, but he jumped up in the air and used Strike Raid on her, as she blocked it, but Sabrina snuck up in front of her and used an uppercut on her as Sora then jumped up and slashed her down.

Erza ran towards Ikaruga as she barely got up and slashed her right when Erza slashed right through her. One of Erza's katanas shattered, but Ikaruga screamed in pain before falling to the ground.

"Y-you have done well..." She said. "But...you will still...die from the Etherion." She said before her eyes closing.

**Sky Tower**

Erza sighed. "Thanks for everything guys, but I have to do it alone." She said and then walked away.

"Erza..." Sabrina said.

"I know, you want to help...but you need to leave. Gather up your friends and go back to the guild." She said and then walked away.

_Meanwhile...with the others..._

Lucy and Juvia were in a huge puddle of water, they were exhausted and looking up at the ceiling. A certain rock star maniac was dead...and a certain mermaid was glaring at Lucy. "Thanks...Aqaurius." Lucy said.

Aquarius glared at Lucy. "Summon me on the water girl again...and I'll kill you." She threatened before disappearing.

"Well...that went well." Juvia said.

_With Natsu..._

Natsu was panting and on the ground. "That owl actually ate me!" He exclaimed.

"Good thing we killed him." Gray said.

"I am still grossed out just thinking about it." Latias shuddered as Simon got up.

_One regrouping later..._

"So now what?" Natsu asked after being reunited with everyone.

"We go back." A voice said as they turned to see Sabrina and Sora supporting Sho.

"Erza's fighting it on her own? You gotta be kidding me." Natsu muttered.

"We gotta respect that girl's wishes." Sabrina sighed as they walked all the way back down.

Once they got on the boat, Simon, Natsu, Sabrina, Sora, Latias, Donald and Goofy were the only ones looking at them. "Aren't you going to get in?" Juvia asked.

"You guys go." Simon said as he pushed the boat away.

"So you had the same thought, huh?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm not just gonna leave Erza like this." Simon replied. "Let's go."

_Meanwhile..._

"I finally got to you." Erza said, gripping her katana tightly.

"Heh, so you did." The man said as he got up and took off his jacket.

"This ends here, Jellal. Your reign of terror is finished." She said, getting in a battle position.

Jellal smirked. "Show me what you got after all these years." He said.

**Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Erza ran towards Jellal and then slashed him, but Jellal jumped back. "Dark Ray." He said.

Erza quickly dodged it and then ran towards him and slashed him, but Jellal dodged and kicked her to the side, but Erza recovered and slashed him away.

Jellal smirked. "You seem to have gotten better. But you will still be defeated." He said as a dark orb formed into his hand. "DARK MASS!" He yelled as it went straight to Erza, but Erza slashed right through it and then when she got close, she kicked him to a wall.

Jellal barely avoided Erza's katana and then another dark orb appeared in his hand. "Darkness Cage." He said.

Suddenly, Erza was trapped in the darkness. "Why you..." She said and then managed to get out of there, much to Jellal's shock as she then ran and slashed him multiple times, then kicking him to the ground and getting on top of him, the katana pinned against his chest.

Jellal's eyes were widened. "You're done." She said, but couldn't convince herself to actually impale him, as she dropped the katana and pulled him into a hug.

"Erza...?"

"Jellal...let's escape this place together." She said.

"About that..." He said and then the whole place just lit up, and a huge beam of light fired at the Tower of Heaven.

The light disappeared, revealing nothing but ice crystals. "We're...alive?" Erza asked, not sure what to think.

**Villains of a Sort**

Jellal smirked and kicked her to a huge piece of crystal and some chains grabbed her. "You are the one who will completely revive him." He said.

"You bastard..." Erza said, trying to break free.

"It's useless...it's done." He smirked, but then suddenly got slashed away by a Keyblade and then Natsu pulled her out.

"You alright?" A voice asked as Erza looked to see Sabrina and the others...though Simon wasn't with them.

"Guys...I told you..." Erza said.

"You were about to be gone forever. You think we would just sit back and watch?" Sabrina asked before turning her attention to Jellal.

"Well if it isn't Sora, Sabrina, Latias, Donald and Goofy." He said.

"How do you know our names?" Latias asked.

"Him." Jellal said, pointing to the side as they looked on in shock to see Riku walking up to them.

"Riku?" Sora asked.

"Hello." Riku smirked.

It didn't take Sabrina long to put two and two together. "Wait...you're working with this Maleficent hag, aren't you?" She asked.

Riku chuckled. "That's right. I'm looking for Kairi while you're just busy travelling around worlds. She wanted to help me."

"You know...I never trusted you back at Traverse Town...now I know why." Latias said.

"I don't give a crap who this Maleficent person is, but all I know for sure...is that you helped Jellal." Natsu said.

Riku smirked. "Next time we meet, we'll battle." He said and then a beam of light surrounded him as he floated up as they looked up...to see the Egg Carrier.

"The Egg Carrier?!" Sabrina exclaimed in shock.

"See you later." Riku said before getting inside and then the Egg Carrier turned around and blasted off to warp speed.

Jellal laughed evilly. "Well, now that you got to know who he really is." He smirked. "Let's do this." He said.

**The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Dark Ray." Jellal said, but they all dodged as Donald casted Fire at Jellal while Goofy threw his shield at him.

Natsu ran towards Jellal and punched him, but Jellal grabbed his fist and threw him up in the air, but Natsu recovered. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled.

Sabrina ran to Jellal and used Sonic Blade on him and then kicked him to Sora who used Aerial Slam on him, and then Latias transformed and used Psybeam on him.

"You...fools..." He said. "DARK MASS!" He yelled, but Sora slashed through it and then used Thunder on him while Sabrina used Fira.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled as he punched Jellal away and then Latias flew towards him and used Steel Wing on him.

Erza watched the whole thing in shock. What was she thinking? They're all helping her defeat Jellal!

"You...arrogant fools." Jellal said as a sudden wind suddenly appeared and made them stop attacking. "THIS WILL FINISH ALL OF YOU!" He yelled. "ALTAIRIS!"

The huge amount of dark energy went right to them, but Erza got in their way. "NO!" She yelled, willing to sacrifice herself.

Suddenly, a certain big guy got in front of them and then took the full force of the hit. "SIMON?!" Erza yelled.

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Simon fell to the ground and then looked at them...mostly at Erza. "Erza..."

"Simon...you idiot! Why would you do something like that?!" She asked, trying to fight her tears.

"People do crazy things...when they're in love." He said as Erza gasped at this. "I love you...Erza..."

Tears fell from Sabrina's eyes. She always hated this scene whenever she watched it...then again, there was a far worse scene that always made her cry even harder.

"Simon..." Erza sobbed and then watched Simon die in front of her eyes as she just started to cry.

Jellal, on the other hand, started to laugh. "You idiot! You threw yourself in front of everyone just like that? You threw your life away!" He continued to laugh. "You were useless!" He kept laughing as Erza kept crying.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled while using a fiery uppercut on him, as Jellal landed a few feet away from him. "You made Erza cry...you are the most despicable person I have ever met." He growled in anger.

Jellal got up, and then noticed Natsu punching the ground and picking up a piece of a crystal...and then he ate it. "You idiot! You're a Dragon Slayer and you are a piece of that? You're going to get sick and die from that!"

Natsu started coughing alright...but then, much to Jellal's surprise, scales appeared on his cheeks. "What?!"

Sabrina noticed this. _Dragon Force..._ She thought to herself. _It's going to be epic seeing it up close._

Natsu smirked. "YOU'RE FINISHED!" He yelled.

Jellal got in a battle position anyways. "I am not going down by a kid like you."

**The 13th Struggle (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Natsu immediately ran towards Jellal, as Jellal tried to punch him, but Natsu grabbed his fist and tossed him up in the air as he jumped up and kicked him to the side.

Jellal used Dark Ray to try and stop the sudden beast that was inside Natsu. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, but it was much bigger and it shrugged off the Dark Ray and hit Jellal, as he yelled in pain.

Natsu landed on the ground, which of course shattered a huge chunk of the place and then he ran towards Jellal as Jellal tried to get up and punch him, but Natsu used an uppercut right in his gut and then launched him up in the air.

Jellal coughed out blood while in the air as Natsu jumped up and kicked him back down. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled and then made contact with Jellal's body...and from the whole force of the Iron Fist, it split the place in two!

Jellal tried to get up, but Natsu grabbed his body and his fist ignited, as Jellal looked at him in complete horror. "Farewell, asshole." He said and punched him straight into the ocean, as everyone could hear him screaming until he hit the water.

**Sky Tower**

Natsu turned back to normal and fell on one knee as he looked at everyone. "What, too much?"

"Nope, just incredibly epic." Sabrina smiled.

Suddenly, the whole place started to crumble. "Ah great, what now?!" Donald exclaimed.

**No Time to Think! (Kingdom Hearts)**

"The whole place is falling apart! We need to get the heck out of here!" Sora exclaimed as they nodded.

"Wait, I know how to stop this." Erza said as she looked at the huge crystal that was surprisingly still intact.

"Wait, you're not going to..." Sora said.

Erza nodded. "I have to...it's the only way." She said as she touched it with her hand, and then it started to swallow her.

"ERZA! DON'T DO IT!" Natsu yelled.

Erza smiled at Natsu and the others. "Tell the others back at the guild...it was great being with them." She said...and then was swallowed by the crystal, and then a bright light shone brightly.

_A few minutes later..._

**Sirena Beach (Super Mario Sunshine)**

Sabrina awoke and shook her head. "What happened?" She wondered.

"Um, I dunno, we saw you guys floating to here." Happy said as she got up and saw the others who were at the Tower of Heaven knocked out.

Erza woke up. "Huh? Where am I?" She wondered and then noticed she was in Natsu's arms.

Natsu looked at her, tears were already falling. "Don't scare us like that...I thought we would lose you..." He said.

Erza smiled and gently hugged Natsu. "I'm not going anywhere. The nightmare from my past...it's over." She said as tears ran down both of her cheeks as she looked up at the sky. "I don't have to deal with Jellal anymore."

_Later..._

Millianna, Sho, and Wally were leaving on a boat after Erza gave a huge speech about leaving Fairy Tail and all that as Erza turned to them. "Sorry for the wait."

"Man, I never thought a speech would make me cry..." Lucy said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Well, like Erza said... Jellal is long gone." Sabrina said with a smile. Deep down, she wanted to tell Erza that Jellal was actually not entirely gone, but she didn't want to ruin the moment.

Suddenly, they heard a scream as they turned to see Lucy in Riku's arms. "LUCY!" Natsu yelled.

**Villains of a Sort**

"Maleficent needs her." Riku said.

"Don't even think about it." Sora said, as he and Sabrina took out their Keyblades while Erza took out her sword, everyone got in a battle position.

"Hmph." Riku said. "Just wait until we actually battle." He said, giving Sora and Sabrina dirty looks before being carried up back to the Egg Carrier.

"YOU GET BACK HERE!" Natsu yelled as he ran after him, but the Egg Carrier's light beam disappeared and then the Egg Carrier took off again. "Damnit..." He punched the ground in frustration.

"Lucy Heartfilia...is a Princess of Heart?" Sabrina asked.

"I still don't understand that." Sora muttered.

_Back at the new and improved Fairy Tail Guild..._

**Toad Town**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Everyone in the guild screamed when they came back.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THIS RIKU BOY KIDNAPPED LUCY LIKE THAT?!" Levy exclaimed.

"THAT'S JUST UNMANLY!" Elfman yelled as he punched a table in anger...which broke.

"Ugh, that's just FANTASTIC!" Cana exclaimed in annoyance.

"We'll get her back..." Sabrina said. "Riku won't get away with this."

Natsu sighed. "Ugh, that's just great. I want to go with you guys, but the way you told us on the way back how it'd be meddling... stupid rules."

"I know...sorry." Donald said.

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys later." Sora said.

"Wait." Markarov said as they stopped walking. "We have something for each of you." He said as Mirajane came up to them with some sort of stamp.

"This is for you." She said, as she stamped Sabrina's hand, Sora's leg, Donald's hat, Goofy's shield and Latias' arm. It was the Fairy Tail stamp.

**Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"A-are you serious?" Sabrina asked, completely shocked.

"Yes. From this moment on, you five are officially members of Fairy Tail. Welcome to the family." Markarov smiled.

"Well how about that." Sora said, looking at his leg.

"Well, I guess we'll go to a different world and find Lucy and Riku." Sabrina smiled.

"Give that Riku guy a major ass-whoopin' from all of us." Natsu said.

"We will." Sabrina smiled as they all ran off back to the Gummi Ship.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! This took longer than I thought and apparantly, it needed a night and a day to work with. Go figure!**

**I may post another chapter too. Besides, we're not going to the Egg Carrier yet. We still need to deal with a certain snake haired woman, remember?**

**Also, Green Hill Zone has been confirmed for a returning stage for the 3DS...**


	11. To the Underworld!

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Wait, aren't we forgetting something?" Latias asked

"Like a Keyhole?" Donald asked.

"Oh crap!" Sabrina exclaimed, and then right on cue, a keyhole appeared on the bell of the cathedral. "Oh, how about that?" She smiled and then fired a beam of light at the bell, instantly locking it.

"Huh, never thought I'd see it there." Sora said.

Sabrina shrugged. "Well, let's go." She said.

_One world traveling later..._

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So what world is that?" Sora asked. It was some sort of temple on top with some sort of darkness underneath it.

"That looks...familiar." Sabrina said. "The temple looks almost like..."

_Inside the world..._

**Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Pit, I'm picking up a ship coming in." Palutena said.

Pit was holding a red box. "What, the Space Pirates want this back?"

"No, no...it's some sort of...Gummi ship." Palutena tried to describe it.

Pit thought about it and then snapped his fingers. "I think the Kingdom Hearts crew might be visiting."

"I'm also picking up a Pokemon in there." Palutena said.

"Pikachu's in there too?"

"No, it's not Pikachu."

"Aww..."

The gang walked in Palutena's temple. "Holy crap, we're in Palutena's Temple." Sabrina said.

"Hey!" Pit waved to them as he and Palutena walked up to them.

"Oh, hey...whoever you guys are." Sabrina tried her best to hide it.

Palutena giggled. "You can't hide anything from us. You guys are from other worlds."

"WH-WHAT?!" Everyone replied in shock, though Sabrina seemed a little shocked than the others. She figured this would've happened.

"You two are from Destiny Islands, you two are from Disney Castle..." Palutena said and then looked at Latias.

"And this female is..." Pit tried to think of it.

Latias sighed and transformed into her true self. "Oh! So you're Latias! You're from Hoenn!" Pit exclaimed.

Latias transformed back. "Actually, Alto Mare from the Johto region." She corrected.

Pit facepalmed. "I thought I had it...but considering I never watched the movie because I'm always busy with the Centurions." He explained.

"Speaking of busy, Pit was just on his way to defeat Medusa." Palutena said.

"We'll go with you!" Sabrina said as Latias transformed and Sabrina hopped onto her while tossng her Pokeball in the air as Kyurem came out as Sora, Donald and Goofy got on his back.

"I can't believe I have to deal with this guy in the next Smash Bros..." Pit muttered.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Palutena giggled.

"Yeah, you two..." Pit muttered, hearing Palutena giggle again.

_A few minutes later..._

"Okay, I set the location to the Underworld." Palutena said.

Pit kicked the box open as the Three Sacred Treasures came out. "Equipped!" He exclaimed as he flew out the door with the others.

**Medusa's Final Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Are you ready for the final battle, you guys?" Palutena asked.

"It's now or never." Pit said.

"For this final battle, you're equipped with the Three Sacred Treasures."

"Using the Pegasus Wings and power of flight at the same time seems like overkill..." Pit said.

"Who knows how reliable the Pegasus Wings are after all this time? I've turned them off."

"Yeah, and besides...Pit flying around with his new Final Smash? Yeah, he'd be completely unbalanced." Sabrina said.

"Cursed game balance." Pit muttered while they were firing at the Underworld Army.

"Gawrsh, There sure are a lot of Underworld enemies around here." Goofy said.

"Hey! Don't steal my lines!" Pit exclaimed.

"Even with the Arrows of Light, don't get cocky, Pit." Palutena ordered and then came across a ravine. "This ravine takes you to the Underworld. I'm taking you in." Palutena said.

Pit flew down while Latias and Kyurem followed him. "Look at those Trailtails drawing lines." Palutena said.

"Or trails...right?" Pit asked, while hearing a facepalm by everyone. "What?"

"Maybe." Palutena sighed, just rolling her eyes at what Pit asked.

"Guys, I don't advise shooting for a bit." Palutena warned. "The Shootflies here will react to your fire." She said.

They casually flew down slowly enough as they looked at the shootflies. "Hello..." Sora cautiously waved.

"Awkward..." Sabrina said while Pit was meleeing some enemies dumb enough to get in his way, and then they got out.

"I think we're out." Sora said.

"Yeah, I agree." Palutena said. "By the way, we're getting close to the entrance of the Underworld."

"I hope the gem from Thanatos works." Pit hoped, and then seeing Ornes up ahead. "OH CRAP!"

"Don't just stay there like an idiot! Fire at them!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Pit fired, and then the Ornes disappeared. "Oh yeah! That's awesome!" He exclaimed and then noticed the gem was shining. "Thanatos' gem is shining!"

"That means we're good to go. Get ready." Palutena ordered.

They all went through the bright light...and then they were in the Underworld. "The Underworld." Palutena and Sabrina said at the same time.

"We finally made it." Pit said, as they flew around while taking out more of the Underworld Army.

"Sure are a lot of Underworld armies here." Donald said.

"Well we are on their home field." Palutena said.

"Home or away, we fight to win." Pit said, while fist bumping Sabrina and the others.

"Pit, in the past, the Underworld was where you died the most, right?" Sabrina asked.

Pit shuddered at this. "Oh you have no idea. The difficulty lever was quite brutal." He muttered, and then Boogities arrived.

"Oh great, I HATE these guys!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"The metal backs on Boogities resist everything, even Arrows of Light. So be careful." Palutena warned.

Latias and Kyurem were both using Ice Beam, but that wasn't any good, not even a Thunder from Sabrina, Sora or Donald.

Just when things were about to look like the end for them, the Boogities suddenly were shot down by the sky...by a certain dark angel.

"Whoa! Pittoo!" Pit exclaimed.

"What did you just call me?" Dark Pit asked in annoyance, and then heard a fangirl scream coming from Sabrina. "Something tells me she likes bad boys." He chuckled.

Pit sighed. "Why is it always the bad boys?" He muttered. "So what are you doing here?"

"The same thing you're doing, pummeling Underworld fools. I'm just way better at it." Dark Pit replied.

"Maybe you also sensed that Pit and the others could use your help." Palutena thought.

"Don't make me laugh. I don't want to deal with an annoying fangirl even though she likes me better than Pit, I'm out of here." He said and then flew off.

"I'm RIGHT here you know!" Pit exclaimed.

"Pit, I love you too, but there's something about Dark Pit that...makes me fangirl." Sabrina said.

"Ouch...that hurts." Pit muttered.

They kept firing at the Underworld Army until they flew straight up to Medusa's castle. "So, you made it this far." Medusa said.

"You'd better watch your back!" Pit warned.

"Isn't that just...precious?" Medusa smirked. "Must be all that hot air in those wings and Pokemon that keeps you flying. You guys are something else, but you'll need more than bluster to defeat me."

"This isn't bluster!" Pit exclaimed. "In the name of the Goddess of Light, we WILL defeat you!"

Suddenly, some strange thing flew up and then looked at them. "What the heck is that?!" Sora exclaimed.

"That's the last line of defense keeping us out of the Underworld Castle." Palutena said.

"It won't be keeping US out." Pit said.

**The Underworld Gatekeeper (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

The Underworld Gatekeeper fired at them, but they all dodged as Pit fired arrows, Latias using Psybeam and Kyurem using Ice Beam at the Gatekeeper while Sabrina and Sora were using Fira, Donald used Blizzara, and Goofy throwing his shield at it.

"Is it just me or do those triangle things look like the Triforce?" Pit asked while dodging the fire.

"Oh good! I thought I was going crazy whenever I get to this level!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Once all the things were shot off, they weren't doing any more damage. "Why aren't our attacks doing any more damage?" Pit wondered.

"Well it IS a boss." Palutena said.

"We're aware of that." Sabrina deadpanned as they kept dodging the incoming fire.

Just when it looked like it was about to stay there forever, Dark Pit suddenly arrived and kicked it in the face, sending it away. "And THAT'S how you take out a boss." He said proudly.

"For future reference, face kicking usually isn't that effective." Dark Pit said.

"Get a move on before more defenses show up." Dark Pit told them.

"Pittoo's right. We should go, even if it means taking orders from him." Palutena said.

"Thanks, Pittoo." Pit said.

"PLEASE stop calling me that." Dark Pit sighed in annoyance and then noticed Sabrina winking at him as he just blushed before they went in.

**Underworld Castle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"We're finally here." Palutena said.

Latias transformed back after Sabrina got off of her. "Look at these boss statues." Sabrina said.

"It seems that each statue has a corresponding door." Palutena said.

They all looked at the statues. "Why don't we split up?" Sabrina suggested. "Pit, Latias and I will go to Twinbellows. Donald and Goofy will go to Hewdraw..." Sabrina said.

"What, and I go take on Pandora on my own?" Sora asked.

"You're not alone, you have Kyurem." Sabrina smiled.

Sora just glared at her. "Can't I just borrow one of your Assist Trophies? I have a feeling Kyurem won't be much of a talker."

"Picky picky..." Sabrina said and then raised her hand in the air. "MAGNUS!"

Magnus landed on the ground and looked around. "Odd, I was about to give Gaol these flowers." He said.

"Oh hey Magnus!" Pit waved.

"Hey there, Angel face." Magnus said.

"Magnus, go with Sora. He could use the company." Sabrina said.

Magnus looked at Sora and then at Kyurem. "Let me guess, it'd be awkward talking to a Pokemon?"

"Yep." Sora said.

"Alright, let's get going then." Magnus said.

"Sabrina, can you summon another Assist Trophy?" Donald asked.

"I can't summon another Assist...can I?" She wondered.

"Well this isn't Brawl." Pit said.

"Good point." Sabrina said and raised her arm up again. "SAKI AMAMIYA!" She yelled, and then Saki landed next to Donald and Goofy.

"Yo." Saki said, and then noticed Sabrina falling on one knee, panting. "Whoa, you okay?"

"Y-yeah..." Sabrina said as she got up. "I guess summoning two Assist Trophies at once takes a lot out of me." She said.

"Well try not to overdo it." Magnus said. "Anyways, let's move out!" He said as they nodded and walked their separate ways.

**That First Town (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Pit and Latias were looking at Sabrina in concern as Sabrina noticed this. "What's wrong?"

"Well, you did summon two Assist Trophies and it did take a lot out of you." Pit said.

"We're just worried if you'll be alright." Latias said.

"I've looked this up from a book and it says that if anyone had the power to summon Assist Trophies outside of the Smash arena, they use up quite a lot of energy." Palutena said. "If you summon only one like Magnus, you're perfectly fine, but if you continue to summon more while one is already out, for instance, Saki, you just start feeling weaker and weaker."

"What happens if she continues to summon more?" Pit asked.

"Pit, if she continues, she'd either slip into a coma or die." Palutena replied.

"Yeesh...that's dark." Pit said.

"I'd say the best limit for Sabrina is two. The maximum that she can use is five. After that, she'd be completely worn out. If she tries to summon a sixth one...well, you know."

"Just...try not to overdo it." Latias said.

Sabrina smiled at Latias. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She said as they walked through a door.

"Uh guys...I don't mean to alarm you...but there's a Clubberskull behind you." Palutena said.

"Oh hell..." Sabrina muttered.

"I got it." Latias said as she transformed and used Ice Beam, but the Clubberskull shrugged it off and then swung it's arm at Latias, blasting her away.

"Pit, what difficulty setting did you set this level to?" Sabrina asked.

"7.0. Why?" Pit asked.

"You just couldn't put it to five?" Sabrina asked, jumping back from the Clubberskull and using Fira.

"That'd be too easy for me." Pit said as Sabrina rolled her eyes.

Once they defeated the annoying Clubberskull, Sabrina and Pit immediately went over to Latias. "You alright?" Pit asked.

Latias got up and shook her head. "Ow..." She muttered and then Sabrina used a Curaga on her.

"Now where were you when I almost got killed by one of the Hewdraw's heads?" Pit asked.

"Oh come on, Pit, it wasn't that bad." Palutena said.

"Are you kidding? I was almost that head's lunch!"

When they kept walking, taking out more Underworld troops, they got to the top...where another Clubberskull was waiting. "Oh you gotta be kidding me." Pit muttered.

_One Clubberskull taken down later..._

"Is it me, or is it more tedious when you're battling it not in front of a screen?" Sabrina asked.

"I dunno..." Pit shrugged as they walked inside the arena...where Twinbellows roared at them.

**Boss Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"TWINBELLOWS!" Sabrina yelled.

"Here, boy! Old Pit's gonna teach you even MORE new tricks!" Pit exclaimed.

"And if you're good, we'll take you for a walk and give you a bath...and a treat!" Sabrina said as she looked at Pit as they both nodded.

"WE'RE GOING TO RACK UP SOME SERIOUS NINTENDOGS TRAINER POINTS TOGETHER!" They both yelled as they high fived...while Latias just sweatdropped at this.

"Focus, you two!" Palutena exclaimed.

Sabrina used Blizzaga on Twinbellows, and then dodged a slash from him as Pit fired arrows at him. They then dodged an incoming fireball and continued to attack.

Latias used Ice Beam, followed by a Psybeam, then she used Helping Hand on the two before using Steel Wing on Twinbellows.

"Well, I didn't NEED Helping Hand, but thanks!" Pit said as they both dodged Twinbellows tackling the both of them as it then hit the wall and knocked itself out for a little bit.

They then went all out on Twinbellows...and then Twinbellows howled in pain before dying again. "Good dog!" Pit exclaimed.

"I'll go see how the others are doing." Palutena said.

_Meanwhile...with Donald, Goofy and Saki..._

**That Burning Town (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Okay, is it just me or is this Medusa lady just annoying?" Saki wondered.

"That's what we all think, Saki." Palutena replied.

"That's what I thought." Saki muttered before firing at more Underworld forces.

"So what is this?" Donald asked after using Thunder.

"That's the Drink of the Gods." Palutena said. "It works better than your Cure spell because it heals everything."

"Well how about that?" Goofy asked before drinking it all. "Gawrsh, that sure was tasty!"

"You big palooka! I got damaged too!"

"You have your cure spell, Donald. No need to be upset."

"I got stuck with these two...?" Saki asked before the trio walked through the door, where Hewdraw was waiting for them.

**Boss Battle**

"What is that?" Saki asked.

"Hewdraw." Palutena replied.

"I see." Saki said and then looked at Hewdraw. "Your chances of winning are lower than your belly button...which is REALLY low!" He exclaimed and then blinked. "...Where did THAT come from?"

"I guess you play Kid Icarus: Uprising?" Palutena asked.

"I don't have a 3DS sadly..." Saki muttered as he fired at Hewdraw as Donald used Thunder while Goofy threw his shield.

Hewdraw breathed out fire at them, but they all dodged as Saki kept firing, and then Hewdraw went into the water.

"Quick! Fire at those red orbs!" Palutena told them.

Donald used Fire on the red orb thing as it fell in the water...and then Hewdraw was blasted out of the water and landed near them. Goofy used Goofy Tornado, Donald used Thunder and Saki was firing at the head.

Before Hewdraw could get a chance to go back into the water, Donald used Thunder again, which caused him to roar in pain and die. "Take that!" Donald exclaimed.

"You know, I wonder what a dead dragon tastes like..." Saki wondered.

_With the other three..._

**Into the Labyrinth (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"I can't imagine angel face going through all of this without snapping in frustration." Magnus muttered.

"I'll say." Sora muttered. "Every time I try to play this game, I always get frustrated at this part. Which is why I usually leave the games to my sister."

"Makes sense." Magnus nodded in understanding.

"I don't see what the big deal is, whenever I play the game, I never get frustrated." Palutena said.

"Okay, how is it I can hear you now and I couldn't in the second level?" Magnus asked.

"You really want to question the logic at the moment?" Palutena asked.

"Never mind." Magnus said, watching Kyurem easily taking out the Underworld Forces with ease and then the trio walked in together...where Pandora was waiting for them.

**Boss Battle**

"Didn't Pit take this blob out?" Magnus asked.

"He did...and it seems Medusa couldn't make her talk." Palutena replied.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, dodging a blue fireball coming right towards him.

"I mean that's not Pandora." Palutena replied.

"But it looks just like her!" Sora exclaimed.

"That's just a soul dressed up to resemble Pandora." Palutena told him.

"How clever of you, oh Goddess of Light." Medusa said.

"I can't believe you'd stoop to recycling souls... is nothing sacred to you?" Palutena asked, while Magnus slashed Pandora away.

"She's the Goddess of the Underworld, what do you think?" Magnus asked.

Pandora sunk underground and appeared in front of Kyurem and threw bombs at him, but Kyurem jumped up and used Glaciate on Pandora, which slowed her down. "Nice one." Sora said and then he and Magnus slashed her multiple times before Pandora died in front of them.

"You know, for recycling a soul, Pandora wasn't that difficult." Magnus said.

"Well, you are a powerhouse." Palutena said.

"That's true." Magnus nodded in agreement.

**Underworld Castle**

Everyone walked out of the doors and noticed the statues were destroyed. "Nicely done you guys, The path to Medusa is back the way you first came in." Palutena said.

Sabrina looked at Magnus and Saki. "Is it okay if I take you guys back?" She asked.

"Sure, I had a date with Gaol anyways." Magnus said.

"Later." Saki said as the two disappeared.

Sabrina took a deep breath. "Man, I feel much better."

"Well of course, if you get rid of the Assist Trophies, you feel much better as if your strength never went away." Palutena explained as they walked through the front door.

_One major Underworld army wave later..._

"I'm not a huge fan of that Suit of Skuttler." Sabrina muttered.

"Is it because of those Shootflies?" Pit asked.

"Probably." Sabrina replied as they walked through the other door.

"I find it very ironic that you would call yourself the Goddess of Light." Medusa said. "After all, it was YOU who turned me into a monster. It was YOU who hunted me down."

"You shouldn't blame me for that." Palutena said. "I only reflected in your appearance what I saw in your heart."

"And what about YOUR heart? I can only imagine what resides there."

"Why just imagine it? Don't you have the power to make it a reality?"

"There's no point. We all know it would be some sort of hideous creature."

Pit just clenched his fists in anger. "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, MEDUSA! LADY PALUTENA IS NOTHING...LIKE YOU! WHO TURNS PEOPLE TO STONE AND POISONS THE RIVERS? WHO REDUCES CITIES INTO RUBBLE? AND WHO...IS LEADING THE UNDERWORLD DESTRUCTION OF THE LAND AND HEAVENS?! NOT LADY PALUTENA! YOU'RE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL THIS, MEDUSA! BUT WHAT I DON'T GET IS HOW YOU MANAGED TO RESSURECT YOURSELF IN THE FIRST PLACE!" He snapped.

Everyone...including Sabrina herself, was shocked to hear Pit snap like this. Usually he's the most upbeat and cheerful angel in Skyworld! They were all speechless!

"...I suppose I don't really understand how that happened either..." Medusa muttered after finding her words.

"Don't play dumb with me." Pit said, his voice still raised.

"I...I don't remember what happened. My memories aren't what they were." Medusa muttered.

"You're slipping, Medusa. Your mind isn't all there anymore. And I can sense that your life force is weaker than it used to be." Palutena said. "Twinbellows, Hewdraw, Pandora and Thanatos have all been defeated. But if you withdraw your army and promise to stay in this castle, I will spare you."

Medusa just cackled. "Don't be ridiculous. Besides...it hardly matters HOW I returned. What matters is WHY. To exact revenge on you! Turning your little angel and his friends into stone is a nice first step."

"Threaten all you want...you don't scare us." Sabrina said.

"We will put an end to you. We'll return to Skyworld victorious!" Pit exclaimed.

"You know...the way you snapped back there...it surprised all of us, even me." Sabrina said.

"Sorry..." Pit said. "It's just that if someone calls Lady Palutena names...that's when I just lose it."

"I'm the same way with my brother. No one calls him names but me." Sabrina said.

"I'm right here you know!" Sora exclaimed.

"It's called sisterly love, you dork." Sabrina giggled.

"Nice one!" Pit exclaimed, high fiving Sabrina.

"I wish I had a brother or sister." Goofy said.

"Same here." Donald said.

Latias sighed. "I miss Latios."

_More Underworld Army forces later..._

They walked to the next area where a grind rail was waiting for them. "I set up a grind rail for you guys, but I had to get creative. It's going to be a wild ride, so good luck."

"I've always wanted to ride one of these things." Sabrina said as they all got on it and went off...while Kyurem just simply flew around them.

"I'm getting dizzy!" Sora exclaimed as they went around a lot of loop-de-loops."

"Oh come on, bro! This is extremely fun!" Sabrina smiled, then looking back to see Donald, Goofy, Latias and Sora really dizzy at the moment.

"I guess rollercoasters aren't their thing." Pit shrugged.

Once they got on land, the four that were dizzy just faceplanted, not even moving a muscle. "Oh come on..." Sabrina said.

Kyurem landed near them and gently put them on their back. "I'd like to get off of this ride." Donald muttered.

"Thanks Kyurem." Sabrina said as Kyurem nodded.

"I can sense you guys getting closer." Medusa said.

"There's nowhere left for you to run!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Y'know, I'm very much looking forward to your arrival." Medusa said while the two got on another grind rail and Kyurem following them. "I feel like Rapunzel waiting for her prince."

"Ugh, if that's the case, then don't leave the tower with a guy named Flynn Rider. Just stick with what you got." Sabrina said.

"Oh good! A fellow Tangled fan!" Pit exclaimed while high fiving Sabrina.

"Oh great...a couple of Disney fans..." Medusa muttered, as the two got off of the grind rail. "Yet somehow the thought of our confrontation fills me with anticipation. So hurry to me, you guys. I'll strip you of your wings and Keyblades and sever you from the heavens and road to Keyblade Master forever."

"I don't think so." Pit said and looked at Sabrina's Keyblade.

"Hmm? What is it?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh nothing..." Pit said. "Though, have you been using that the whole time?"

"Yeah."

Pit looked at it. "I wonder if I can make one and then give it to you."

"That's sweet of you, dude." Sabrina smiled as they walked into the next room after getting off another grind rail.

"Okay, where are we supposed to go?" Pit asked.

"Just step on the switch near you and then a path will be revealed to you." Palutena explained.

"Or we can just get on Kyurem." Sabrina said as she and Pit got on him as Kyurem flew down to the other door.

"...Okay, that works too." Palutena said.

Once they got in the next room, Kyurem flew over to a platform...where a certain enemy was waiting for them.

"Watch out you guys! That's a Tempura Wizard!" Palutena exclaimed.

"Tempura WHATzerd?" Pit asked.

"If he deep fries you, keep your distance. One bit and you'll be finished!" Palutena said.

"Well that's a step up from being an eggplant, I guess. ...No, not really." Pit said.

Sabrina hopped off of Kyurem and used Blizzara on the Tempura Wizard, immediately freezing as Pit fired arrows from a distance, which killed it after a couple of shots.

Sabrina looked at the top of Kyurem. "They're still knocked out?"

Pit waved his hand in front of the four and snapped his fingers. "They're gonna be out for a while."

"If they don't wake up soon, I'll use Blizzara on them." Sabrina said as they walked through to the next room.

"You're getting close to Medusa. Be careful not to fall." Palutena said...and then noticed the two getting on Kyurem and flying off to the main room. "...Off of Kyurem." She added.

"Alright, stand back." Sabrina yelled as Pit hopped off of Kyurem. "FREEZE!" She yelled.

"YOOOOOOOOOOW!" They all yelled as they hopped down off of Kyurem.

"Had to wake you up one way or another." Sabrina said.

"Ugh, I'm glad I wasn't in my Pokemon form when you did that." Latias said as they all walked in the door...where Medusa was waiting for them.

Medusa laughed evilly when they arrived. "So we finally meet again...Pit." She smirked. "And meeting you other guys for the first time." She smirked.

"She's huge!" Sora and Pit exclaimed at the same time.

Pit then looked at Sabrina. "Care to do the honors?" He asked.

"Nah, you do it. You say it way more epicly in the game." Sabrina replied with a smile as Latias transformed and then got on her while the others got on Kyurem.

"Alright then." Pit said and cleared his throat. "Listen well, all you demons of the Underworld! In the name of the goddess Palutena, the defender of all that is good...those who hide in the darkness will be made to face the light." He said with confidence.

Medusa raised her staff up in the air. "Fly, you guys!" Palutena exclaimed as they all flew up in the air to avoid her staff.

**Boss Battle 2 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Medusa sent them far away while firing tons of shots at them. "I'm going to try and get you guys closer." Palutena said.

"Thank you, kindly!" Pit said.

"But Medusa is using her powers to hold you guys back!" Palutena exclaimed

"Well never mind about that! We'll take of her!" Sora exclaimed as they dodging the incoming fire as they were getting closer to Medusa, as Kyurem and Latias used Ice Beam on Medusa.

"You guys are still too far away to hit them with your magic and arrows. I'm glad Kyurem and Latias has it covered."

When they got it closer and then when in range for a few Fire spells, Medusa immediately teleported somewhere else in the arena. "Wow, warping that huge body must be a real pain." Pit said while firing arrows.

"Who are you calling huge, you insignificant little thing?" Medusa asked, firing homing shots at them, but they all dodged as Latias used Psybeam on her.

They got closer and then Sabrina, Donald and Sora used Blizzard on her, as Kyurem used Dragon Breath on Medusa, they then circled around her while firing at her until they got close to her face and fired everything at her...until Medusa disappeared.

"Watch out!" Palutena exclaimed as Medusa swung her staff down on them, as they all barely avoided it.

"Yikes!" Pit exclaimed.

"Do you like that?" Medusa smirked as they continued their fire until she yelled in pain.

"Now's your chance!" Palutena exclaimed as chains wrapped around Medusa's legs. "The good news is that I've chained Medusa's legs for you. The bad news is that you'll have to get up close and personal with her."

"You'll pay for that!" Medusa exclaimed as she fired shots at all of them, but they dodged as they kept firing everything at her.

Sabrina aimed her Keyblade and used Strike Raid while on Latias, as Medusa yelled in pain when it returned to her, as Medusa slammed her staff on the ground, as her head transformed...revealing her TRUE self.

"Good lord!" Sora exclaimed.

**Boss Battle**

"Now this is the Medusa I remember." Palutena said.

"She's hideous!" Pit exclaimed.

"I can't believe she's still fighting like this. But this is a battle we cannot lose. You must overcome the darkness of the Underworld with light!" Palutena told them.

"The fight against evil ends here!" Pit exclaimed as they went all out on Medusa's head while avoiding her fire.

The head rolled around as they kept firing at her until it floated its way back to the body. "The eye! Finish it!" Palutena ordered.

"THIS WILL END EVERYTHING!" Sabrina yelled as she, Sora and Donald used Thunder, Goofy threw his shield, Latias and Kyurem using Ice Beam and Pit firing every single arrow he's got, as they all collided into Medusa as she screamed in pain...before not moving at all...she was slowly fading away into nothingness.

In fact...her castle was evaporating too as everyone flew out of the castle and watched it disappear in front of her eyes.

**Underworld (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

"We did it...we really did it!" Pit exclaimed after it disappeared as they flew off.

"Congratulations, you guys! I knew it wasn't always easy in there." Palutena smiled.

"Aw, but it was so worth it! With the world at peace again, even the sun feels warmer." Pit said.

"Oh, you're so cute, Pit!" Palutena said as everyone started laughing at this.

"Now wait just a second." A voice said.

_Uh oh._ Sabrina thought.

"Huh?" Pit asked.

"Did you hear something?" Palutena wondered.

"I said wait just a second." The voice said.

"Who could that be?" Donald asked.

Suddenly, a certain god came flying up and landing behind them as they were still in the Underworld, as he then laughed.

**Hades' Infernal Theme (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"HADES!" Palutena and Sabrina exclaimed...though Sabrina sounded a little too excited.

"Who's Hades?" Sora and Pit asked.

"The true master of the Underworld." Palutena said.

"Sorry to keep YOU waiting. But now that I'm here, let's get this party started! Welcome to MY underworld, Pitty Pat and friends! You too, pretty Palutena." Hades smiled sadistically.

"I'm...honored to know who I am." Palutena said.

"So these little guys took down big, bad Medusa all by themselves. What an accomplishment! Goodness, you should put this on your resumes." He said sarcastically.

"Uh, what's with this guy?" Sora asked.

"But before you do, you should know that I whipped up that Medusa especially for you." He explained with a smirk.

"Wait, how?!" Palutena said.

"Add a pinch of memories to a ton of souls, put them into a blender and hit frappe!" Hades said.

"Explain yourself!" Pit ordered.

"Her thirst for revenge was so great, it seemed a shame to let it all go to waste. Oh, pretty Palutena...you must have done a real number on her." Hades smirked again.

"I won't deny that." Palutena said.

"But she's old news...and old news bores me. We must look to the future and that future is me, the true leader of the Underworld. Next to me, little miss Medusa's going to look like a sweet, cuddly bunny."

"No, this can't be happening!" Palutena exclaimed.

"I must bid you adieu." Hades waved at this.

_Back to Skyworld..._

**Solo Menu – Palutena**

"Well...that happened." Pit said and looked at Sabrina. "I noticed you were trying your best not to scream when Hades arrived."

"It's because I'm a huge fan of Hades and he's the best villain in the entire universe." Sabrina replied.

"Uh-huh...and who's the best good guy in the universe?" He curiously asked.

"I'd...rather not say." Sabrina said, trying her best to hide a smile.

"Is it Link? What do people see in that guy anyways?" Pit muttered, but Sabrina shook her head. "Mega Man? I know he's popular and all..." He said, but Sabrina shook her head again.

Pit looked at her tank top. "Is it Luigi? It's probably Lui-" He stopped talking...because SOMEONE kissed him on the lips.

Sora noticed this and jawdropped after he locked the Keyhole. "Wh-WHAT?!"

Pit just blushed as Sabrina backed up slowly. "It's you. It's your dorky and cheerful personality that makes me love you a lot...and I've always wanted to do that."

"W-well...I...uh...well..." Pit didn't know what to say. "I'm...honored...I guess?"

Sabrina smiled. "Later." She said and walked away with the others.

Palutena giggled. "Shall I set up the wedding?" She asked.

"That won't be necessary..." Pit muttered.

"Well it WAS your first kiss." Palutena said.

"H-hey!" Pit exclaimed and then a ton of "aww" from behind as they turned to see all the Centurions right there.

"Atta boy, captain!" One of the Centurions exclaimed.

"Kill...me...now." Pit muttered as Palutena just laughed, watching the Gummi Ship fly off.

"Well, I guess we'll try and stop Hades now." Palutena said...and then she screamed in pain as Pit quickly turned to see Riku holding Palutena.

"Mind if I borrow her?" Riku asked as he walked in the portal.

Pit was speechless. "Wait...Palutena is a Princess of Heart? That doesn't make sense!" He exclaimed.

* * *

**I couldn't resist using Hades. It was just too awesome!**

**And yes, Sabrina DID kiss Pit, I was feeling a bit silly...**


	12. Fastest Thing Alive

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Did you just really kiss Pit just like that?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I did." Sabrina smiled at her younger brother. "It sounds like you are just jealous."

"Well, I haven't had my first kiss yet." Sora muttered, folding his arms while blushing. "I planned on having my first kiss before you...but as fate would have it, you kissed someone first."

"Kissing a video game character doesn't count." Sabrina said.

Latias looked at Sabrina. "It doesn't?"

Sabrina smiled at Latias. "Oh yes it does." She whispered in her ear, which made Latias giggle and fist bumped Sabrina.

Sora sighed. "Well whatever, let's just go on to the next world."

_One boring trip later with no Heartless ship in sight later..._

"Is it me, or did we not encounter any Heartless?" Sora asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." Donald said. "Usually, we encounter many Heartless while flying to worlds."

"Do you think it has to do with the Egg Carrier?" Sabrina asked.

"I dunno...why do you ask?" Goofy asked.

"Oh I dunno, it's probably BECAUSE WE'RE IN FRONT OF THE EGG CARRIER?!" Sabrina yelled as she pointed directly towards it.

"HOLY CRAP! HOW DID WE NOT SEE THAT?!" Sora yelled.

Something in front of the Egg Carrier opened; it started to suck them in. "Quick! Get us out of here!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"I'm trying...but it won't move! It's too powerful!" Donald exclaimed.

"Everyone hold on...it's going to get crazy!" Goofy exclaimed.

**The Egg Carrier (Sonic Adventure/DX Director's Cut)**

"Okay, how did we somehow manage to get on the top of the Egg Carrier?" Sora asked.

"I dunno." Sabrina shrugged.

"I didn't think you two would come" A voice said as they turned to see Riku standing behind them. "Good to see you again."

"Riku? Where's Donald, Goofy and Latias?" Sora asked.

Riku clenched his fists and gave them both a dirty look. "Are they that important to you? More important than old friends? Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking...about her." Riku said as he sidestepped to show Kairi...who looked completely out of it.

"Kairi!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"That's right. While you were goofing off around, I finally found her." Riku said.

Sabrina and Sora quickly ran to Kairi, but a hand got in their way. "Not so fast. No shenanigans aboard my ship, you two." They looked up to see Eggman, and some Heartless surrounding them.

"Riku, why are you siding with the Heartless?" Sabrina asked.

"The Heartless obey me now, Sabrina. Now I have nothing to fear." He smirked.

Sora and Sabrina both gave him a shocked look before Sabrina clenched her fists. "You freakin' idiot! Sooner or later, they'll swallow your heart!"

Riku chuckled. "Not a chance. My heart's too strong."

"Riku..." Sora said.

"I've picked up a few other tricks as well." Riku said. "Like this, for instance." He held out his hand. Two shadows formed up in front of Sora and Sabrina, much to their shock.

"You can go see their friends now." Riku said, as two trapdoors opened up below the siblings as they fell in. "Let's get under way, already. And keep those two away from Kairi until we're ready to land at Hollow Bastion." He ordered.

"Hmph. That boy thinks he can order the greatest evil scientist around." Eggman muttered, while looking at two all so familiar small robots.

"What shall we do, Doctor Eggman?" Orbot asked.

"Nothing." Eggman replied. "The Egg Carrier is crawling with Heartless. Let them keep an eye on those brats."

"But, you also know that she is down there, right?" Orbot asked.

"I know, but never mind about the girl. The Heartless won't even touch her considering Riku controls them." Eggman replied, and then had a chill. "Did anyone feel a slight breeze?"

"No, I didn't feel a thing." Cubot replied.

Eggman sighed. "I've been battling that Hedgehog for too long..." He muttered.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You don't say?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, it was definitely Kairi." Sora replied.

"We've finally found her." Sabrina smiled.

"All right! Then let's go up and talk to her!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Sounds great. Okay, but first..." Donald said. "How about getting off?"

Sabrina and Sora were actually on the boys while Latias was sitting there, just trying her best not to giggle. "Oh, sorry." Sabrina said as they got up, as they got up too.

**The Egg Carrier**

"So, how are we gonna get out of here?" Sabrina asked.

"Maybe if I try this..." Latias said as she transformed and then used Ice Beam on the cell bars and then rammed into it, but only the ice broke, as she immediately fell unconscious.

"Well that didn't work." Donald muttered.

Suddenly, something ran past them, with a blue line following it. "Wait, was that Sonic?" Sabrina asked.

The blue hedgehog came running back and stopped in front of them. "Okay, two questions. One, who are you guys and TWO: What are you doing here?"

"We're Sabrina, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Latias." Sabrina introduced. "And we got sucked in Eggman's Egg Carrier while flying around."

Sonic nodded in understanding. "I see." He said. "Well, I'm busy trying to find Amy."

"Amy?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, she's my friend." Sonic nodded.

Donald had a huge smile on his face. "Is she your girlfriend?" He asked.

Sonic immediately went red. "Uh...I...um...no."

"You blushed." Sabrina smiled.

"Oh shut up." Sonic muttered and noticed a small alien flying up to him. "Yacker? Did you find Amy?"

Yacker responded in his native tongue, while Sonic just had the translator out. "Wait, you're saying another girl is with her?"

Yacker nodded and kept talking. "Interesting, but we need to rescue these guys." Sonic said as he put it away as Yacker watched. "You might want to stand back."

They stood back, as Sonic charged up a spin dash and then launched himself towards the cell, which caused it to break. "Awesome!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Alright, let's go." Sonic said as they nodded.

As they were walking around, Goofy was looking at Yacker and then at Sonic. "Sonic, I have a question." He said.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"So how did you and Yacker become close friends?" He asked.

Sabrina wanted to say something because she played Sonic Colors to death, but she just looked at Sonic.

"Well, I met him in an interstellar Amusement park." Sonic said and then explained everything what happened.

"Well I'll be! That's quite something." Goofy smiled.

"Yeah, we get along quite well." Sonic said, fist bumping Yacker. "Let's see, if I was Amy, where would I be?" He wondered.

_Meanwhile..._

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"What?" Eggman asked in shock. "So Amy's not one of the chosen ones?"

"There are seven, supposedly." Riku replied calmly. "And Maleficent says she's not one of them." He said and then turned around. "Let's get out of here as soon as possible. Leave all the dead weight behind, including her."

"After the trouble of capturing her? And WHY those seven? Palutena makes NO sense to me considering she's a goddess for crying out loud!" He sighed. "What is Maleficent planning, anyway?"

"Who knows? As long as it means getting Kairi's heart back, I couldn't care less." Riku replied.

"You're wasting your time. The Heartless have devoured that girl's heart. I'm pretty sure it's lost forever."

"I will find it no matter what." Riku said.

Eggman sighed. "I have another question. Why are you so antagonistic towards your friends? Sure, they are the keys and whatever, but they're you're best friends!"

Riku turned to give Eggman a dirty look. "They replaced me with those three. They seemed perfectly happy with them and they don't seem to care about me or Kairi."

"Now that's not true. They seem perfectly happy to see Kairi, but they also seem concerned and worried...mostly at you." Eggman said.

"You're just saying that. I'm just angry that they replaced me."

"Angry? Or are you just jealous that they're spending more time with them and not you? Face it, they spent countless hours trying to find you and Kairi while spending time with the three." Eggman tried to reason with him.

Riku was about to say something, but the intercom came on. "Um, Doctor Eggman?" Orbot called.

"Yes, what is it, Orbot?"

"The prisoners escaped and Sonic is with them."

"Of course..." Eggman muttered. "Sonic always shows up when I'm planning something evil. Orbot, bring the girls to my cabin and bring Cubot with you."

"Yes sir!" Orbot exclaimed.

_Back with the others..._

**The Egg Carrier**

"Wait, what's that?" Sabrina asked as she pointed up as the others looked up too.

"I wonder..." Sonic said. "Hey! Is anyone up there?"

"Sonic?" A voice asked as they heard footsteps as a pink hedgehog came over to the metal gate. "Sonic!" She smiled.

"Amy!" Sonic smiled.

"You gotta hurry, I hear robots coming!" Amy exclaimed.

"What?! I'll be right there." Sonic said.

"Amy." Sora said.

"Yeah?"

"Is there another girl up there with you?" Sora asked.

Amy looked up. "Um, does the girl have red hair?"

"Yeah, she does." Sora said.

"Yep, that's the girl. But she hasn't moved an inch, mostly likely sleeping but I never seen someone sleep with her eyes half open...or closed?" She wondered.

"Kairi? Can you hear us?" Sabrina asked as Sora reached his hand out to her, but no response, though Kairi's finger did twitch a little, as he smiled.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. "Alright, come here, you two!" Cubot told them.

"Really? Just you two?" Amy asked.

Orbot sighed. "WILL YOU GUYS HURRY UP ALREADY?!" He yelled, and then two seconds later, a bunch of Egg Robos showed up.

"Oh no! SONIC! HELP!" She yelled.

"Ah geez!" Sabrina exclaimed, watching Amy and Kairi getting dragged away. "We gotta save them!"

"Right!" Sora exclaimed.

"Uh, where's Sonic?" Latias asked as they noticed that Sonic just disappeared.

Sabrina sighed. "He probably went off to help Amy." She said, hoping she was right.

More walking around later...

"Hey, where does this ladder go to?" Sabrina wondered as they all climbed up on it, to see out they're in Eggman's main control room. "Well that explains it."

As soon as they walked out, two certain shadows appeared in front of them. "What the...?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Oh great, we have to deal with our dark selves?" Sora asked, as they took out their Keyblades. "This might be interesting."

**Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Anti-Sora ran towards Sora and slashed, but Sora blocked and countered, followed by a Thundara.

Sabrina slashed her anti-self, but Anti-Sabrina jumped back and slashed her multiple times before kicking her away, but Sabrina Aerial Recovered, used Cura, and then slashed her away.

Latias ran over towards Anti-Sabrina and kicked her, but Anti-Sabrina grabbed her leg and threw her to the other side before slashing Sabrina, but Sabrina countered and used Aerial Slam on her.

Anti-Sora ran towards Sabrina and slashed her away, but Sora used Sonic Blade on him and used Cura on Sabrina.

"Man, these two are quite insane." Sabrina said, watching Donald and Goofy attacking Anti-Sabrina, but Anti-Sabrina made quick work on them, instantly knocking them out.

"Know what I'm thinking?" Sora asked.

"Oh yeah." Sabrina smirked as they held up their hands.

"SAMUS!" Sora yelled.

"SHADOW!" Sabrina yelled.

Samus and Shadow the Hedgehog appeared in front of them. "Hmph, you better have a good reason to summon me." Shadow said.

"Uh, it might be those shadow things." Samus said, pointing to the Antis.

"Well...alright then." Shadow said.

Sora slashed Anti-Sora away as Samus fired a missile at him while Sabrina used an uppercut on her anti-self. "CHAOS...SPEAR!" Shadow yelled, using it on Anti-Sabrina.

Anti-Sora slashed Samus, but Samus jumped up and fired more missiles at him as Sora used Strike Raid on him, causing Anti-Sora to be launched away as Samus jumped up and kicked him down, then planted a bomb on him and then it exploded.

Anti-Sabrina ran towards Shadow and slashed him, but Shadow jumped back and spin dashed towards her, then using Chaos Blast to send her flying, as Sabrina aimed her Keyblade and used Thundara on her, immediately destroying her.

**The Egg Carrier**

"Hmph, you summoned me for that? That was pitiful." Shadow muttered.

"Oh would you stop being moody?" Samus asked.

"Moody? This coming from the girl that wouldn't stop worrying about her precious Metroid baby." Shadow said.

"Hey! I was having an off day! I didn't know what the heck I was saying!" Samus explained, as Shadow just rolled his eyes.

"Sure you did." Shadow muttered.

"Okay, settle down, you two." A voice said as they turned to see Sonic carrying Amy bridal style. "Sorry if I left, I was getting really worried about Amy."

"Ah, that makes sense." Sabrina said.

"I'll be right back." Sonic said. "I have to get Amy back home." He said as they all nodded and ran off.

"Hmph, I'll be going now." Shadow said as he just simply disappeared, so did Samus.

"Wait, we're in Mobius, right? Wouldn't Shadow just simply jump off the Egg Carrier?" Sora asked.

Sabrina shrugged. "Who knows with that hedgehog?" She asked.

_More walking later..._

"Quite a slippery one, that Riku." Eggman said in his flying vehicle. "Running off with that girl without even saying a thing." He said.

"Run off where? Tell me, where did he go?" Sora asked.

"To the ruins of Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent resides. But you won't be going there." Eggman chuckled and held up a small cage, revealing Yacker.

"Yacker!" Sabrina exclaimed as they took out their Keyblades.

"Unless you intend to leave your little alien friend behind?" Eggman smirked.

"Don't even THINK about it!" Sora exclaimed, but they heard something as they both turned to see Egg Robos and Heartless surrounding Latias, Donald and Goofy.

"Now, either give me the Keyblades or your friends are goners." Eggman said.

The two siblings looked at each other and sighed, putting their Keyblades away.

"Good." Eggman smirked. "Orbot, Cubot...you know what to do." He said.

**No Time to Think! (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Alright, come on." Orbot said as the two robots pushed them towards the edge of the Egg Carrier. For a couple of small robots, they were quite strong.

"I'm not going down like this..." Sabrina said.

Sora noticed something in the corner of his eye. "Sabrina...just follow my lead." He whispered.

Sabrina gave him a look before sighing. "Alright, I...somewhat trust you on this." She whispered.

"Down you go." Cubot said as they pushed them down the Egg Carrier.

"SABRINA! SORA!" Latias screamed.

"OHOHOHOHOHO!" Eggman laughed. "Now time for you three to join your friends!" He exclaimed.

"What the heck is that?!" Goofy exclaimed, as he pointed.

"Hmm?" Eggman wondered as he turned to see a certain ship flying to them. The X-Tornado.

**Space Battleground (Star Fox: Assault)**

Sabrina and Sora were right on top of the X-Tornado with Sonic while a certain fox was flying it while a red echidna was behind him.

"Oh geez!" Eggman exclaimed.

Tails aimed at the Egg Robos and fired at them, immediately destroying them while Sabrina and Sora jumped off to take out the Heartless.

"Shall we run for our lives?" Orbot asked.

"Count me in!" Cubot exclaimed as the two ran off.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going, you scaredy robots?" Eggman exclaimed, then seeing the X-Tornado landing as Tails and Knuckles jumped out as Sonic spin dashed through the cage, breaking Yacker free as he immediately went over to Sabrina and the others.

Latias and Sabrina hugged each other as Donald and Goofy did the same with Sora. "Now..." Sonic said, cracking his knuckles. "Do you have anything to say, Egghead?" He smirked.

"Just this." Eggman said, as he pressed a button, as a purple machine came flying by.

"The Nega Wisp Armor?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Eggman chuckled. "That's right! But it's now Nega Wisp Armor 2.0!" He smirked as he hooked himself up.

"Well, you made it look more scary, but it probably has the same attacks. I think we know where this is headed." Sonic smirked.

"SHUT UP!" Eggman yelled. "Now, this will be the end of all of you!"

"He's getting arrogant again." Knuckles said.

"That 300 IQ he has goes to his head a lot. But never mind about that." Sonic said, as they all got in a battle position.

**Nega Wisp Armor Phase 1 (Sonic Colors)**

Nega Wisp Armor aimed both of its claws at the group and fired lasers at them, but they all dodged as Latias used Ice Beam, while Knuckles picked up a random Egg Robo and threw it directly at Eggman.

Sora and Sabrina aimed their Keyblades at the center and used Fira, and then Sonic did what he always does, spin dash on everything and spin dashed directly at Eggman, then spin dashing in front of the Nega Wisp Armor, sending it away as a couple of wisps joined him.

"You kidnapped MORE of them?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"I had to power this up SOME WAY!" Eggman told her as Nega Wisp Armor launched Spikes at all of them, but they dodged as Goofy threw his shield at Eggman, which cracked the glass. "HEY! I JUST WASHED THIS GLASS!"

"Yeah well, it's not exactly safe for you!" Sonic exclaimed as he did the same thing again, but this time Latias used Steel Wing after Sonic spin dashed into Eggman, knocking out more Wisps.

**Nega Wisp Armor Phase 2 (Sonic Colors)**

"Alright, THAT'S IT!" Eggman yelled as he launched cubes in the air and then fired lasers, but once again, they all dodged.

"Hey! Egghead! Ever heard of homing rockets or even HOMING LASERS?" Sabrina taunted.

"Oh, good one!" Sonic said, fist bumping her.

"OH SHUT UP!" Eggman yelled, as he tried to fire more spikes at them, but they easily dodged as Sonic did it once again, and then Knuckle ran over and punched it away, knocking out the rest of the wisps. "You...YOU...YOU CURSED KEYBLADE WEILDERS AND HEDGEHOG!"

"Final Color Blast?" Sabrina asked.

"Way ahead of ya." Sonic smirked and nodded at Yacker, as Yacker...in his native tongue, told the Wisps what to do.

And of course, Sabrina couldn't help herself. "Laser! Drill! Rocket! Cube! Hover! Spikes! Frenzy!" She exclaimed, as Sora just couldn't help but laugh.

Sonic smirked and jumped up. "FINAL COLOR BLAST!" He yelled and launched himself towards the Nega Wisp Armor.

There was a huge explosion...and Eggman was sent flying. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIIIIIIIS!" He yelled...and a star shined brightly.

**The Egg Carrier**

"That...was awesome." Sabrina smiled.

Sora sighed. "I wonder if Kairi would believe all the stuff that we did." He wondered. "Probably not."

"Hey, you'll never know." Sabrina said.

"Hey Tails, think you can land this back on the ground?" Sonic asked.

"WHAT?! I can fly the X-Tornado with ease! But a big ship with this? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Tails exclaimed.

"You can do it. I believe in ya." Sonic gave him a thumbs up.

_One Egg Carrier landing later..._

"What I don't understand is that you freaked out over a huge ship like this and yet you can control the Blue Typhoon with ease." Knuckles told him.

"Well, I was just surprised." Tails shrugged, and then they all noticed Sabrina locking the keyhole...at Sonic's house of all places.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Sonic asked, looking at Yacker.

Yacker flew over to Sabrina and the others. "Oh I see, you want to go with them?" Sonic asked as Yacker nodded. "Alright." He smiled.

"We'll look after him." Sora smiled.

"Alright." Sonic waved at them as they flew off back at the Gummi Ship.

_Meanwhile..._

**Villains of a Sort**

Riku was panting like crazy as he was kneeling before Maleficent. "It was reckless to bring her here without at least using a vessel." She told him. "Remember, relying too heavily on the dark powers could cost you your heart." She warned.

"ALRIGHT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" A female voice yelled as Riku turned to the source of the voice.

"A castaway. Though her world perished, her heart did not. When we took the princess from her shrine, she apparently followed her here through sheer force of will. But fear not. No harm will come to you. She is no match for your power."

"My power?" Riku asked.

"Yes, the untapped power that lies within you. Now, child, it's time you awakened that power and realized your full potential!" She exclaimed, as dark energy poured into Riku, slightly catching him off-guard before smirking.

* * *

**Man...this took all day to write. Hey, I was busy!**


	13. Sacrifice

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Why did Tails freak out like that? I've seen the Sonic X anime and he piloted the Blue Typhoon with ease." Sabrina said.

"Hmm, I wonder of the Egg Carrier is bigger than the Blue Typhoon." Sora said.

"I doubt it." Sabrina said. "So, are we going to Hollow Bastion?"

"Yeah, but we need to put this navigation gummi in first. We need Cid for this." Donald told her.

"Alright." Sabrina nodded.

_Millions of barrel rolls later..._

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Latias muttered.

"Well get sick in Traverse Town, because we have arrived!" Donald exclaimed.

**Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Let's see, where's Cid at?" Sabrina asked.

"Over there!" Sora replied, pointing to Cid who was busy working on something.

"Hey! Cid!" Goofy waved.

Cid turned to them. "Well if it isn't you guys!" He exclaimed. "I see you found the other one. Give it to me." He said as Donald gave it to him.

"Alright. You guys got anything to do while I'm installing this?" He asked.

"Revive these Summon Gems." Sabrina replied.

"Alright then, see you guys in a little bit." Cid waved as they waved back and walked to Merlin's place.

**Magical Mystery (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Impa was leaning on a wall while talking to Merlin when Sora and the others walked in. "Are we interrupting something?" Sabrina asked.

"No, not really." Impa said as Sora placed the three Summon Gems down. "Alright, I can only do these one at a time." She said as they nodded.

Impa closed her eyes on the first one, as the gem glowed brightly and someone appeared in front of her. A red dress, a white hat, some sort of black stick in her hand and wings! "Flandre?" Sabrina asked in surprise.

Flandre shook her head and rubbed it. "Okay, who's bright idea was it to wipe out Gensokyo?" She asked

"What happened?" Donald asked.

"I'm not so sure. I was about to go outside of the mansion when everything started falling apart at once...and then everything went dark after that. I did see this little shadow thing before everything started to fall apart." Flandre replied.

"Huh." Sabrina said. "Well, I guess you're the only survivor of Gensokyo."

"Who knows?" Flandre shrugged.

Impa worked on the second gem, as it glowed brightly. "SHEESH! Can that be ANY brighter?!" Flandre exclaimed.

It was another girl...and before they could take a good look at what she looked like, Sabrina screamed. "Ow...right in my ear..." Sora said.

"IT'S FREAKING SAILOR MERCURY!" She screamed.

"Something tells me she likes the Sailor Moon anime." Flandre said.

"You watch it too?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I'm more of Sailor Jupiter than Mercury, but whatever." Flandre shrugged.

Mercury looked at Sabrina. "Huge fan?"

"Oh you have no idea..." Sora muttered.

Impa worked on the last one as it glowed brightly. "Anyone got sunglasses?" Flandre asked.

Latias gasped in shock, tears were immediately falling. "L-Latios?" She asked.

"Wait, this is your brother?" Donald asked.

The blue psychic dragon looked at Latias. "Lati?" he asked.

"Yes, it's me." Latias smiled and hugged him.

"Okay, does anyone have a translator? I don't speak Pokemon." Flandre said.

Sabrina thought of something. "Latias, does Latios also transform into a human as well?"

Latias nodded. "He does, he prefers using his Pokemon form all the time."

"Can we see it?" Sora asked.

Latios nodded and transformed. He seemed taller than Latias, he had a blue shirt, white shorts, blue hair and blue eyes. "He's cute." Mercury said.

"I usually don't transform like that, I prefer my Pokemon form. I dunno why, I just do." Latios shrugged, and then Latias hugged him again while tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Well isn't that just adorable?" Mercury smiled.

Sabrina and Sora didn't say anything, they looked...sad. "Sora, Sabrina!" Donald told them.

"Now just remember what Donald said to ya, no frowning, no sad faces." Goofy told them.

"How can you guys be so cheerful? There's still no sign of your king." Sabrina said. "Aren't you worried?"

_King?_ Flandre thought to herself.

"Aw, phooey." Donald said.

"The king told us to go out and find the key bearers, and we found you. So as long as we stick together, it'll all work out okay. Ya just gotta believe in yourself, that's all." Goofy told them while smiling.

"Just believe..." Sora said as they both closed their eyes.

"I believe in the both of you." A voice called out to them.

Sora and Sabrina both appeared in some sort of library; they saw a little girl running up to an old lady. "Where are we?" Sabrina asked.

**Kairi (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will overtake you. Your heart will shine its power and push the darkness away. Do you understand, Kairi?" The old lady asked.

"Kairi?!" Sora and Sabrina exclaimed together, as they both looked at the little girl who was looking around as the old lady disappeared and then they reached out to her.

"Hello? You guys there? Hellooooo?" A voice asked as they both snapped awake, startling Flandre a little. "Whoa!"

**Magical Mystery**

"What's the matter?" Goofy asked.

"Uh, nothing." Sora replied and looked at Sabrina. "Did Kairi call us?" He asked as she shrugged.

"So who's this king guy anyways?" Flandre asked.

"I bet he's a strong courageous hero that's completely handsome." Mercury said, daydreaming at this.

"Well he's courageous...but he's a mouse." Donald said.

"Well, never mind then." Flandre shrugged.

"So Impa just told me we can't exactly travel with these guys, they only summon us when we're needed." Latios told them.

"Aww..." Flandre sighed. "Lame!"

"Hey, I'll call out to you guys." Sora smiled.

"Alright." Flandre said as Latios transformed back and then the three disappeared.

"At least my brother is okay." Latias smiled.

"Let's go back, I'm sure Cid is waiting for us." Sora said as they nodded and ran off.

**Traverse Town**

"I'm warning ya, that place is crawling with Heartless." Cid warned once they got back. "But hey, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Don't worry, we'll be careful." Sabrina said.

"Alright...just making sure." Cid said, watching them get in the Gummi Ship and flying off.

_One trip to Hollow Bastion later..._

**Hollow Bastion (Kingdom Hearts)**

They landed in Hollow Bastion and got out. "Gawrsh, look at that!" Goofy exclaimed, pointing straight ahead.

"I know this place." Sabrina said.

"So do I." Sora nodded.

"Hmm, that's strange." Goofy said.

"You feel this warmth inside of you too, right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Sabrina replied. "I wonder why."

"Aw, you two are just hungry." Donald said.

"Hey, we're serious!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Latias was about to say something, but an explosion interrupted her. "What the heck?!"

_Meanwhile..._

**Love-colored Master Spark (Touhou 8: Imperishable Night)**

Riku was perfectly fine, even though he almost got hit by a Master Spark. "Now why are you here, exactly?"

"To save my best friend! She was taken from me...and so was my world. I am NOT leaving without Reimu!"

"Too bad, her heart is gone." Riku said.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" She yelled and took out a spell card. "MAGIC SPACE: ASTEROID BELT!"

Riku quickly dodged the danmaku fired at them as he jumped up and slashed her towards the wall, as she yelled in pain. Then she got up and punched Riku, but Riku grabbed her fist and tossed her to the side. "This will finish you." He said as he raised his Soul Eater up in the air.

"STOP!" A voice yelled as Sabrina slashed Riku, but he backflipped out of the way in time. "Don't even THINK about killing the most badass witch in Gensokyo." She said, getting in front of her.

**Hollow Bastion**

"So, you guys finally made it. About time. I've been waiting for you." Riku said. "We've always been rivals, haven't we? You two always pushed me, as I've always pushed the two of you."

"Riku..." Sora said.

"But it all ends here; there can't be three Keyblade masters."

"What are you talking about?" Sabrina asked.

"Let the Keyblades choose...their true master!" Riku exclaimed as he held out his hands, as Sabrina and Sora tried to fight it, but the Keyblades went to Riku.

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"H-how did he...?" Marisa wondered.

"Maleficent was right. You guys don't have what it takes to save Kairi. It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door...and change the world." Riku said.

"But that's impossible...how did this happen? We're the ones who fought our way up here with our Keyblades!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"You two were just the deliverers. Sorry, but your part's over now. Here, you two go play hero with these." Riku said, tossing two familiar wooden swords to them, as they both fell to their knees, wondering what happened.

"Goofy...let's go." Donald said. "We have to remember our mission."

"Oh! Well, I know the King told us to follow the keys and all, but..." Goofy said, looking at the siblings with concern.

Donald looked back. "Sora, Sabrina...sorry." Donald said before running off with Goofy.

Latias stepped forward and knelt down in front of Sabrina. "Aren't you gonna go with them too?" Sabrina asked, trying her best not to cry.

"No." Latias shook her head. "I'm always there for you, so no matter what, I'm sticking with you. You can't get rid of me that easily." She said and gently hugged Sabrina, as she returned it.

Marisa weakly got up, while panting. "Damnit all..." She muttered as she limped away...but then fell.

"Don't move, you're badly hurt!" Sora said, looking at her.

"One question...why the hell did you guys come here?" Marisa asked. "I came to fight for Reimu...and even though I'm on my own...I will fight...to the very end. I don't go down this easily. I'm not leaving without my best friend, that's why I'm here." She muttered.

Sabrina wiped the tears from her eyes and picked up her wooden Master Sword while Sora picked it up. "We're not going to give up now." Sabrina said.

"We came here to find someone very important to us." Sora told her.

Marisa nodded and looked at the castle. "Well, let's go up there." She said.

**Hollow Bastion**

"Well, I guess we need to wait for a lift to get up there." Sora said.

'Why wait, when you can fly?" Marisa smirked and took out her broom, and then Latias transformed as Sabrina got on Latias and Sora got on Marisa's broom. "Hang on to something, dude." Marisa said as they both flew off.

As soon as they got to the castle, they noticed some huge doors. "Well they're just making this too easy." Marisa said as she tried to open them, but they were shut tight.

"Yeah, way too easy." Sabrina said.

"Alright, have it your way." Marisa said, taking out a spell card. "LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPARK!" She yelled.

The Master Spark hit the door, but it didn't even make a dent. "Huh?" Marisa wondered.

"Hmm, these are some strong doors." Sabrina said.

Marisa took out another one. "Alright..." She smirked. "MAGICANNON: FINAL SPARK!"

The Final Spark collided into the door, but not even THAT made a dent. "What are these doors MADE OUT OF?!" Marisa exclaimed.

"We could find a switch." Latias suggested.

"That's too boring." Marisa said, taking out all of her spell cards. "There must be a way to blast these doors away." She said while sitting down, not even noticing the trio left. "Let's see... Milky Way?"

_One switch finding later..._

"I could just do Sungrazer..." Marisa said, looking at it.

"Or you could just push it open." Sabrina said as she pushed it open.

"Or just find the damn switch." Marisa muttered as they walked in.

_Meanwhile..._

Three capsules were on both sides of the walls. Peach, Reimu, Palutena on one side while the other side was Lucy, a certain Sailor Scout and Rosa.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

Maleficent was walking up the stairs with Kairi behind her. "O purest of hearts! Reveal to me the Keyhole!" Maleficent called out to them as six pure lights shot up in the air and shot straight towards the Keyhole.

_Back with the others..._

**Hollow Bastion**

Sora, Sabrina, Latias and Marisa walked in the main room. "Be on your guard. Those Heartless things are close, I can feel it. Are you ready for them?" Marisa asked.

"Yeah." Sabrina said.

Marisa heard something. "Reimu?" She asked as she turned to see Reimu...but "Reimu" quickly turned into a Shadow Heartless. Marisa clenched her fists in anger. "You shouldn't have done THAT!" She yelled as she quickly ran towards the Heartless.

"Marisa, wait!" Sabrina exclaimed, but she was too late, the doors closed behind Marisa.

"Quit while you can." A voice said as the trio turned to Riku, Donald and Goofy.

"No, not without Kairi." Sora said.

"The darkness will destroy you." Riku told them.

"You're wrong, Riku." Sabrina said. "The darkness may destroy our bodies, but it can't touch our hearts. Our hearts will stay with our friends, they'll never die!"

"Really...well we'll just see about that!" Riku exclaimed as he used Dark Firaga right on her.

**No Time to Think! (Kingdom Hearts)**

"LOOK OUT!" Sora yelled as he got in front of Sabrina, and then Latias got in front of Sora.

Suddenly, a bright flash happened as Latias opened her eyes to see Goofy right in front of her. "These three aren't going anywhere!" Goofy exclaimed.

"You'd betray your king?" Riku asked.

**Hollow Bastion**

"Not on your life, but I'm not gonna betray these three either, because they've become my best buddies after all we've been through together!" Goofy said, as the trio smiled.

Goofy looked at Donald. "See ya later, Donald! Could ya tell the king I'm really sorry?" He asked.

"Hold on, Goofy! We'll tell him together!" Donald exclaimed as he ran towards them. "Well you know...all for one and one for all." He said.

"I guess you're stuck with us." Goofy smiled.

"Hey, that's what I told Sabrina." Latias smiled.

Tears ran down Sabrina while Sora...tried to hold back his tears. "Thanks you guys." Sora said.

"How will you fight without a weapon?" Riku asked.

"We know now...that we don't need a Keyblade." Sora said. "We've got a better weapon. Our hearts."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Your hearts? What good will those weak little things do for you?"

"Although our hearts may be weak, they're not alone. They've grown with each new experience, and they've found a home with all the friends we've made. We have become part of their hearts just as they've become a part of ours. And if they think of us every now and then...if they don't forget us...then our hearts will be one." Sora told him. "We don't need a weapon. Our friends are our power!"

Suddenly, the Keyblades Riku had disappeared as they reappeared in Sora's and Sabrina's hands, completely shocking him.

"Let's do it, bro." Sabrina smirked.

**The Corrupted (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"IT'S OVER!" Riku yelled, using Dark Firaga on Sabrina, but she quickly blocked and used Triple Firaga on him, and then Donald used Blizzaga on him.

Latias ran towards Riku, as Riku slashed her but she slid under Riku and used an uppercut on him, as Sora used Strike Raid on Riku as Goofy threw his shield.

"Why you..." Riku said as he slashed Sabrina, but she blocked and used Aerial Slam, then Sora slashing Riku away and using Blizzaga Pursuit on him.

Riku got up and slashed Sora multiple times and kicked him away, but he used Curaga and used Sonic Blade on him and then kicking him in the back where Donald used Firaga on him, as he yelled in pain.

Latias transformed and used Psybeam on him, and then flying towards him using Steel Wing, then transforming back and kicked him away, where Sabrina finished him off with Zantetsuken.

Riku cried out in pain as he weakly looked at them before running away from them. "Hey! You get back here so I can knock some sense into you!" Sora exclaimed.

"Ah, we won't worry about that jerk anymore." Sabrina smiled.

**Hollow Bastion**

"So, I guess your heart won this battle." A voice said as they turned to see Marisa.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"That was really cheesy what you said earlier." Sabrina teased.

"What? I said it from the bottom of my heart!" Sora told her.

"Yeah well, it was too cheesy, I tried to hold back a snicker." Sabrina smiled.

"Oh come on! It was good!"

"Sure it was." Sabrina smiled and just messed his hair up.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed, as Sabrina just laughed.

"I just love messing with you, bro." She giggled as they walked forward.

"Okay, there's a door with the Heartless symbol on it, I guess we need to find the pieces for this." Sabrina said.

"Or, just let me handle it." Marisa said, taking out a spell card. "LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPARK!" She yelled...and then it exploded on contact, as the Master Spark disappeared...as the door wasn't even there!

"Okay, that works." Sora said as they all walked through.

_Meanwhile..._

"Why? Those Keyblades were mine!" Riku exclaimed.

"Know this." A voice said as Riku turned to see some sort of hooded figure. "The heart that is strong and true shall win the Keyblade."

**Villains of a Sort**

"What? You're saying my heart is weaker than theirs?" Riku asked.

"For that instant, it was. However, you can become stronger. You showed no fear in stepping through the door to darkness. It held no terror for you. Plunge deeper into darkness and your heart will grow even stronger."

"What should I do?" Riku asked.

"It's really quite simple. Open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself." It said as it walked to Riku, letting more darkness within his heart.

_Back with them..._

**Hollow Bastion**

"Gee, that's quite the story you got there, Marisa." Goofy said.

Marisa sighed. "I know. One minute, I'm chatting things up with Nitori, next thing I know, something goes on at Reimu's shrine...and the whole world gets destroyed."

"I think it's your strong heart that made you live through it and able to be here right now." Latias said.

"Maybe. All I know for sure is that I had no freakin' clue where I was. All of a sudden, I had this feeling I should come here. I'm thinking Reimu somehow guided me here."

"Who knows? You'll be reunited by your best friend." Sabrina smiled.

"Yeah." Marisa smiled back as they made their way through while dealing with Heartless. "I just wish I was there to rescue her." She sighed.

_Meanwhile...again..._

Riku walked up to Maleficent as she was looking at the humongous Keyhole. "So, I see the path has emerged at last." He said. His voice sounded a bit corrupted.

"Yes, the Keyhole to the darkness."

"Unlock it and the Heartless will overrun this world."

"What do I care?" Maleficent asked. "The darkness holds no power over me. Rather, I will use its power to rule all worlds."

"Such confidence." Riku said as he summoned his own Keyblade.

"Oh!" Maleficent exclaimed in amazement while looking at it, and then noticed something. "Impossible! The Princesses of Heart are all here! It must be her." She turned to look at a comatose Kairi.

"Without her heart, she will never be able to release her power." Riku said, and then heard a door closing.

"The King's fools are here." Maleficent said. "I'll deal with them myself. You stay here and guard the princesses." She ordered. Riku looked at her as more darkness surrounded him.

_Back with them..._

"What kind of a room is this?" Marisa wondered.

"Some dark creepy one by the looks of it." Sabrina replied as they all looked around.

"I'm afraid you're too late." A voice said as they turned to see Maleficent right in front of them.

"Who the hell is this chick?" Marisa asked.

"Maleficent." Sora replied.

"Ugh, the lady needs to moisturize." Marisa muttered.

"Any moment now, the final Keyhole will be unsealed." Maleficent said, ignoring Marisa's comment. "This world will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable."

"We'll stop it!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"After coming this far, there's no way we're gonna let that happen!" Sora told her.

"You poor, simple fools. You think you can defeat me? ME? THE MISTRESS OF ALL EVIL?!" She yelled as a platform slowly rose up underneath her.

**The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Maleficent casted fire at them, but they all dodged as Sabrina and Sora jumped up and slashed her, as Latias flew up and used Ice Beam on her.

Maleficent cackled and shot out lightning at them, as they hit the Keyblade wielders but Latias used Steel Wing to launch Maleficent off of the platform.

"BLACK MAGIC: EVENT HORIZON!" Marisa yelled.

Maleficent tried to move away from the attack, but Sabrina slashed Maleficent right towards the spell, as she yelled in pain before glaring at all of them. "Meteors of Heaven! Unleash thy fury!" She called out.

They all dodged the meteors as Sora used Firaga on Maleficent while Goofy used Goofy Tornado on her as Donald used Thundaga. "LOVE STORM: STARLIGHT TYPHOON!" Marisa yelled.

"Come out!" Maleficent ordered as two Dark Balls and two Defenders came out to defend Maleficent, but Sora and Sabrina made quick work on them as Sabrina then used Strike Raid.

"Meteors of Heaven! Unleash thy fury!" Maleficent exclaimed, summoning more meteors.

"LOVING HEART: DOUBLE SPARK!" Marisa yelled, as she unleashed it on the meteors and then Maleficent, as she screamed in pain as Latias used Psybeam while Sabrina used Zantetsuken to finish Maleficent off.

Maleficent fell on one knee before using a portal to quickly make her escape. "She's just lucky I didn't use Final Spark or even Sungrazer." Marisa said.

**Hollow Bastion**

"Do you need some help?" Riku asked as Maleficent was just limping in some open room.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed as Riku turned around to look at them.

"Is that...?" Latias wondered.

"Yes, a Keyblade." Riku nodded. "But unlike yours, this Keyblade holds the power to unlock people's hearts." He explained. "Allow me to demonstrate." He said and then impaled Maleficent with it. "BEHOLD!" He yelled as they all looked at this in shock.

"Now, open your heart, surrender it to the darkness! Become darkness itself!" Riku said before pulling the Keyblade away and then walking through a portal.

"This is it! This power! Darkness...the TRUE DARKNESS!" Maleficent yelled and then transformed into a huge dragon.

"Oh hello!" Marisa exclaimed. "Didn't see that coming!"

"I'm thinking Natsu's going to be jealous." Sabrina said.

"Who?" Marisa asked.

"Never mind about that, this is going to get insane here." Sora said, as they got ready for combat.

**Battle! Gym Leader (Pokemon X and Y)**

Maleficent breathed fire at them, but they all jumped out of the way in time as Sora and Sabrina both used Strike Raid on the head while Latias used Psybeam and then Donald used Blizzaga.

"STAR SIGN: DRAGON METEOR!" Marisa yelled.

After the spell hit Maleficent, she jumped up in the air and landing, making a shockwave which knocked everyone down except for Latias, who just used Steel Wing on Maleficent.

Sabrina used Curaga on all of them and jumped up to slash Maleficent, but Maleficent used this to her advantage and breathed fire directly at Sabrina and then headbutting her away.

Sora used Curaga on Sabrina and then used Blizzaga Pursuit on Maleficent, but she jumped back and breathed fire at him.

Latias used Psybeam, but Maleficent breathed fire, causing an explosion when they both hit each other, and then Maleficent ran through the smoke and slashed Latias away.

"Know what I'm thinking?" Sabrina asked.

"Maleficent is a powerhouse as a dragon?" Sora asked.

"Well...that but I'm thinking of you know what." Sabrina replied.

"Oh! Alright." Sora nodded.

"CHAIN CHOMP!" Sabrina yelled.

"FLANDRE!" Sora yelled.

Flandre and a certain huge black ball of death with teeth appeared as they looked at the dragon. "Flandre?!" Marisa exclaimed.

Flandre turned to Marisa. "Hey!" She waved.

Chain Chomp growled at Maleficent and by instinct, it lunged right at Maleficent and bit her, causing the dragon to roar in pain.

"Let's do this." Flandre said as Marisa nodded. "TABOO: MAZE OF LOVE!" Flandre yelled.

"LIGHT SIGN: EARTHLIGHT RAY!" Marisa yelled.

Sabrina used Strike Raid and when her Keyblade returned, she used Blizzaga at the same time Sora and Donald used it too.

The Chain Chomp kept headbutting her as Goofy threw his shield at Maleficent, then Latias used Ice Beam.

"FORBIDDEN BARAGE: STARBOW BREAK!" Flandre yelled.

"STAR SIGN: METEONIC SHOWER!" Marisa yelled.

Maleficent roared in pain from all this, weakly looking at all of them. "Shall we finish this thing off?" Flandre asked.

"Oh yeah." Marisa smirked.

"Let's leave it to these two." Sabrina said.

"TABOO: LAVATEIN!" Flandre yelled.

Maleficent roared in pain, and then breathed fire at Flandre, but she quickly dodged it. "Now, Marisa!" She said.

Marisa got on her broom and went straight to Maleficent. "SUNGRAZER!" She yelled as she stood on her broom and went right through Maleficent...followed by a huge explosion, as Maleficent roared before lying down dead in defeat.

"Oh yeah!" Flandre fist pumped and high fived Marisa.

"How ironic." A voice said as they turned to see Riku walking up to them.

**Villains of a Sort**

"She was just another puppet after all." He said.

"What do you mean by puppet?" Marisa asked.

"The Heartless were using Maleficent from the beginning. She failed to notice the darkness in her heart eating away at her. A fitting end for such a fool." He said, opening up a portal and walking in.

Chain Chomp just basically growled at Riku walking away. "Calm down, boy." Sabrina said, putting her hand on his body.

**Hollow Bastion**

"So how the heck did you appear?" Marisa asked.

"Apparently, I'm a summon gem with a few others. I think I'm the only survivor from Gensokyo." Flandre said.

"Uh hello! Stand right here!" Marisa said.

"I know." Flandre smiled.

"Well, glad to know you're okay." Marisa said as she hugged Flandre. "Still, it'd be pretty awesome not to have you as this Summon Gem thing so we can kick ass together."

Flandre returned the hug. "Oh well." She said and then parted from the hug. "See ya later!" She smiled and then disappeared, and then Chain Chomp disappeared too.

"Well, I think we're close." Sabrina said. "Let's go."

As they kept walking, they walked in some sort of room, where the Princesses of Heart are. "Oh my god..." Sora said.

"Peach, Rosa, Lucy are here." Sabrina said. "But...Sailor Moon and Palutena are Princesses of Heart too?"

"Reimu." Marisa said, walking close to her. "Reimu! Can you hear me?"

"I don't think she can." Sabrina looked at her sadly.

"Damnit." Marisa muttered, pounding Reimu's case. "You guys go ahead, I'll find a way to break Reimu out of here."

"But..." Donald tried to say something to her, but Sabrina touched his shoulder.

"She made up her mind, let's go." She said before they walked away.

As they made their way up to the top of the stairs, some force pushed Goofy back, as Donald and Latias looked behind in shock, but Sabrina and Sora were looking at someone else. "Kairi!" Sabrina exclaimed as they got to her.

"Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!" Sora pleaded, gently shaking her.

"It's no use." A voice said as they both looked to see Riku sitting on top of the Keyhole. "That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up."

**Villains of a Sort**

Sabrina's eyes widened. "Wait a second...you're not Riku." She said.

"The Keyhole cannot be completed so long as the last Princess of Heart still sleeps."

"The princess? Wait, Kairi's a princess?!" Sora exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened."

"Alright, who the hell are you and WHAT have you done with Riku? Give him back his heart or else." Sabrina threatened.

"Or else what?" He chuckled evilly. "You two must give the princess back her heart."

Suddenly, two bright lights from the sibling's chests glowed brightly, as they grunted in pain as they fell on both knees. "Sora! Sabrina!" Donald exclaimed.

"What's...what's going on?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Don't you see yet? The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you two!"

"Kairi's...inside the both of us?" Sabrina asked. "Sora, I can understand...but...why me?"

"Because a part of her heart rests inside of you." Riku responded and then chuckled. "I know all that there is to know."

"Tell us...who are you?" Sora asked.

"It is I, Ansem, the seeker of Darkness." He replied and walked to the siblings.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Latias yelled as she and Donald ran towards him, but he simply slapped them away to the other side, and then creating a barrier.

"So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power! Open the door, lead me to everlasting darkness!" He ordered as he brought his Keyblade to the side and swung it, aiming to strike both of their chests at the same time.

"GUYS!" Kairi called out to them as Sora immediately blocked with his Keyblade and then swung his Keyblade at Riku, but he jumped back in time, then Sora helped Sabrina up.

"Forget it, asshole. You're NOT taking Kairi's heart from us!" Sabrina exclaimed as the two siblings got in a battle position.

**Forze De Male (Kingdom Hearts)**

Riku slashed down on the ground, creating a small shockwave, but they both jumped out of the way as Sora slashed Riku multiple times and then slashed him to Sabrina who used Aerial Slam on him.

"Not bad." Riku said and then slashed at Sabrina multiple times but she kept blocking, until Riku kicked Sabrina in the gut and then slashed down at her, but Sora used Firaga on him before he could even impale her.

"Thanks bro." Sabrina said and then they both used Firaga on Riku before he even had a chance to dodge the attack.

Sora used Sonic Blade on Riku, and then finishing it off with Eruption. "IT'S OVER!" Riku yelled as he used Dark Firaga on him after recovering from Eruption, but Sora blocked it.

Sabrina used Strike Raid on Riku, but Riku backflipped from it, however the Keyblade did return and struck him from behind and then Sabrina punched him down.

Riku sweep kicked her and then jumped back. "Behold the power of darkness." He said and then used Dark Aura on the both of them, striking them everywhere before they even had a chance to react. "You're finished." He said as he was in the air and slammed down on the both of them, sending them both away.

Sora and Sabrina both used Curaga and then proceeded to slash Riku, as Riku blocked and countered, but they jumped back and then they both used Triple Firaga.

"How is this possible? I'm not going down this easily." Riku said.

"Now you're just acting cocky." Sabrina said as she used Zantetsuken on him, as he was launched straight to a wall as Sora ran towards him and slashed him multiple times before Riku could even do anything.

Riku yelled in pain and glared at the both of them. "Behold the power of darkness!" He exclaimed. However, they were ready this time as they dodge rolled from the Dark Aura, and then they both slashed right through Riku, as he yelled in pain and disappeared.

**Hollow Bastion**

Sabrina and Sora looked at where Riku disappeared as the Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts was still there. "Good riddance." Sabrina muttered.

"I know you didn't like him, but...we had no choice." Sora sighed.

"Uh guys? We have to deal with the Keyhole here!" Latias called out to them as they turned to the gigantic Keyhole.

"Care to do the honors?" Sabrina asked.

"Alright." Sora said and aimed his Keyblade at it, but no light shot out from the Keyblade.

"It won't work! The Keyhole's not finished yet!" Goofy exclaimed, almost in a panic.

"What can we do?" Sora asked.

"Maybe, we gotta go wake Kairi up." Goofy suggested.

"Well how are we gonna do that?" Sabrina wondered.

Sora looked at Kairi, and then at the Keyblade. "The Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts...I wonder." He said and walked towards the Keyblade and picked it up.

"Sora! Hold on!" Goofy exclaimed, surprised at what he's going to do.

Sabrina immediately grabbed his hand. "Wait, there's gotta be a better way than just ending your life right here."

Sora sighed. "But what other way can I do? This is the only option there is." He said as he struggled to point the blade directly at him.

"Sora...don't you dare stab yourself." Sabrina said, trying to fight.

"I'm sorry." Sora said. "There's no other way." He said and then he impaled himself...

"NO!" Sabrina yelled...and then suddenly, the Keyblade removed itself from Sora and then proceeded to impale Sabrina, shocking the rest of them.

"SABRINA!" Latias screamed.

**Sora's Sacrifice (Kingdom Hearts)**

The Keyblade disappeared, as six big lights appeared and went off to the Princesses of Heart, as Marisa noticed this. "Huh?" Marisa wondered and looked away. "What the heck went on up there?"

Then, two other lights came out of Sora and Sabrina, one was smaller than the other as they reunited and went inside Kairi...and then their hearts came out and floated away.

"No! NO! DON'T LEAVE US!" Latias yelled, going to Sabrina while Donald was running towards Sora.

Kairi got up and then noticed this. "Oh no." She said as she immediately ran towards them and tried to catch the both of them, but they disappeared before Kairi could even catch them.

"SABRINA! SORA!" Latias and Donald yelled in the air as Marisa came running up the stairs.

"What the heck just happened?!" Marisa exclaimed. "Where's Sora and Sabrina?!"

"They...sacrificed themselves..." Kairi replied, as Marisa's eyes widened in shock.

"Are they really...?" Marisa looked up.

"No...NO! I WON'T LET THEM GO!" Kairi screamed.

"So...you have awakened at last, princess." A voice said as they turned to see Ansem standing right there.

**Villains of a Sort**

"The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over." He said as he walked straight towards Kairi, aiming to actually kill her.

"So you're the reason behind this whole mess." Marisa said. "Let me get something straight to you pal, I am NOT letting you hurt Sora and Sabrina's friend!" She exclaimed, taking out a spell card.

"Tough words coming from a witch, but you aren't powerful enough to take me on. I can even shrug off that Sungrazer attack like it was nothing." Ansem smirked, much to Marisa's shock.

"Do you think we can actually stop him like this?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know." Donald shook his head.

Ansem suddenly stopped walking. "What...impossible!" He exclaimed.

"No...you won't...USE ME FOR THIS." A voice said as Riku suddenly appeared.

"Riku!" Kairi exclaimed.

"You've got to run! The Heartless are coming!" Riku exclaimed, and as if right on cue, a lot of Shadow Heartless arrived.

They looked around and then Kairi nodded. "Let's go." Kairi said as they all ran off.

"What about the Keyhole?" Goofy asked as they were running away.

"Let's just get out of here!" Donald exclaimed.

**Hollow Bastion**

Two Shadow Heartless looked at them, and then at each other as they simply followed them in curiosity.

Once they were in the main room, Kairi stopped moving. "Kairi! Hurry!" Goofy told her.

"I can't leave them behind like this." Kairi said. "I need to go back."

Latias put her hand on Kairi's shoulder. "Kairi...we need to leave. It's too late..." She said, a tear running down her cheek.

Kairi sighed. "Alright." She said.

Marisa noticed something in the corner of her eye. "Uh guys? We got two Heartless following us." She told them.

"I'll take care of them." Donald said.

The two Shadows walked up to them, and then Donald both hit them on the head with his staff. "Confounded Heartless! Get lost, will ya?"

"Wait..." Kairi said, looking at the both of them. "Sora...Sabrina?"

"Huh? How could it be these two?" Marisa asked.

Suddenly, more Heartless showed up and surrounded them. "Oh great." Marisa muttered as she, Donald and Goofy both ran towards them, but Latias and Kairi said.

"This time, we'll protect you." Latias said as Kairi nodded.

Several Heartless got ever so close to them. "Watch out!" Kairi exclaimed as they both hugged the two Shadow Heartless.

Marisa kicked a Shadow Heartless away and then noticed them. "Oh geez!"

"Kairi! Latias!" Goofy exclaimed.

Suddenly, a bright light shone brightly, as two certain people were hugging Kairi and Latias, sending the Heartless away.

**Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Sora?!" Kairi exclaimed.

"S-Sabrina?!" Latias exclaimed in shock.

"Whoa. That happened." Marisa said.

"You guys called out to us." Sabrina smiled.

Suddenly, more Heartless appeared as they all got in battle positions. "You guys go back." Marisa told them. "I'm still not leaving without my best friend." She said.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked.

"Yeah I'm sure! JUST GO!" She yelled as they nodded and they ran off. "Alright you bastards...this is for Gensokyo, all my friends...and my VERY best friend!" She said to them.

* * *

**Just like the Fairy Tail chapter, this took a night and a day to finish...and this one is longer than said chapter!**

**Also, someone named Takamaru has been confirmed as an Assist Trophy...**


	14. Back to Hollow Bastion

**Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Tell me what happened." Leon said when they got back to Traverse Town.

Everyone explained what happened at Hollow Bastion, from getting there, to losing their Keyblades, to getting their Keyblades back, to defeating Riku, to sacrificing themselves and waking up Kairi, to reviving, and then coming back.

"Holy crap..." Yuffie said in shock.

"So the darkness is flowing out of that Keyhole..." Leon said.

"No wonder there are more and more Heartless everywhere." Aerith said. "The only way to stop them is..."

"Seal the Keyhole, right?" Sabrina asked.

"Maybe, but no one knows what will happen once it's sealed." Leon replied.

"Well we can't just stay here! We have to do something! We have a friend back there!" Sora exclaimed.

"That's right." Leon nodded. "You have one more friend to worry about. Riku's Keyblade must have been born of the captive princesses' hearts just like the Keyhole you saw." He then looked at Kairi. "Of course, without Kairi's heart, it remained incomplete. Once that Keyblade was destroyed, the Princesses' heart should have been freed. Don't worry you two, if anyone can save your friend, it's you."

"Thanks." Sora said, and then Sabrina slapped him behind the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"I told you not to stab yourself, but what did you do? YOU FREAKING STABBED YOURSELF!" She yelled at him.

"Sabrina, he had to do it to save me." Kairi told her.

Sabrina sighed. "I know...but I just thought there'd be another way."

"Trust me, that'd be the last thing I'd do if I had a friend who lost their heart." Leon said.

"Hey, at least we're back." Sora smiled as they walked back to the second district.

Cid was busy working on something, just grumbling to himself. "Hey Cid." A voice said as he turned to see them.

"What's up?" Cid asked.

"We need to go back to Hollow Bastion." Sabrina said.

"I don't think I can let you guys do that. The Heartless there are multiplying by the minute. They'd eat your ship up." Cid told them.

"Well what can we do?" Sora asked.

"Simple. Go around 'em instead of through." He suggested. "Install a new navigation gummi and take a new route."

"A new gummi? From where?" Latias asked.

"The secret waterway. When I came here nine years ago, I stored it there in case I ever needed it. Never thought you kids would be the ones who would use it." Cid muttered.

"Thanks, see you later." Sora said as they all ran off.

Once they got to the Secret Waterway, Kairi was standing right there, just looking at the mural. "Kairi?" Goofy asked.

"Huh? Oh hey guys." Kairi waved. "I just thought I'd do a little exploring."

"With all the Heartless sneaking around? Girl, you're crazy." Sabrina said, not even noticing Sora walking to the mural.

Kairi giggled. "I guess it was my pure light that didn't make them come near me." She said.

"Who knows? We were fighting our way over here just to get the Navigation Gummi." Sabrina told her, and then noticed Sora walking up to them.

"I got it." Sora smiled. "Well, we should probably rest up considering we got tons of Heartless we have to fight just to seal a single Keyhole."

"Good point." Sabrina said.

"Well, see you all in the morning!" Donald exclaimed as they all walked away...though Sora and Kairi just stayed there.

**Kairi (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"A light at the end of the tunnel." Kairi said.

"Oh, your grandma's story, right?" Sora asked.

Kairi turned her head to him. "That's right. We were together."

"You know what's funny?" Sora asked. "We looked everywhere for you, but you were with us all along. Finally, we're together, Kairi." He smiled. "Now, it's time to get Riku back."

"You think it'll ever be the same between us? Riku lost his..." Kairi didn't want to finish her sentence.

"When we turned into a Heartless, you and Latias saved us, remember? We were lost in the darkness. We couldn't find our way. As we stumbled into the darkness together, We started forgetting things. Our friends, who we were, the darkness almost swallowed us. But then we heard two voices. They were yours and Latias' voice. You brought us back." He explained.

"We couldn't just forget about you. We just couldn't." Kairi told him.

Sora pounded his fists together. "That's it! Our hearts are connected and the light from our hearts broke through the darkness. We saw that light. I think that's what saved us. No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within. I guess it's more than just a fairy tale."

Kairi smiled. "Well, let's go."

"You can't go."

Kairi was shocked to hear this. "Why not?"

"Because it's way too dangerous." He replied.

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Sora. We made it this far by sticking together. You guys can't leave me here."

"Kairi, even if we're apart, we're not alone anymore, right?"

Kairi just looked at him. "I can't help?"

"You'd kinda be in our way."

Kairi sighed in defeat and giggled. "Okay, you win." She said and then gave Sora something. "Take this. It's my lucky charm, be sure to bring it back to me!"

"Don't worry, I will." Sora smiled.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Sora smiled.

Kairi smiled back. "Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you.

Unknown to the two of them, Sabrina, Latias, Donald and Goofy were eavesdropping. "Those two are so cheesy together." Sabrina giggled.

"And so darn cute." Goofy chuckled.

_Later..._

**Traverse Town**

All of them were in the same place, sleeping away when Cid opened the door. "WAKE UP, YOU GUYS! IT'S TIME TO LEAVE!" He yelled, as they all shot up awake.

"Ugh, how long did we sleep?" Sabrina wondered.

"Seven hours. All the sleep you ever need when there's Heartless crawling everywhere." Cid replied. "I put the gummi in your ship! Now move it!"

"Well, we all needed that rest." Sora said as he stretched and then they all waked to the gummi ship.

"Be careful, you guys." Kairi told them.

"We'll be fine." Sora gave her a thumbs up as the Gummi Ship flew off.

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You sure were cute last night." Sabrina smiled at him.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"You and Kairi...alone..." Sabrina gave him a playful wink.

Sora blushed in embarrassment. "YOU FOUR WERE EAVESDROPPING?!"

"Every single word, you cheesy boy." Sabrina giggled.

"It was just so cute, I'm surprised you guys didn't kiss." Donald smirked at him.

Sora just folded his arms in annoyance. "I hate you all..." He muttered.

**Hollow Bastion (Kingdom Hearts)**

Once they landed in Hollow Bastion, Marisa was still looking at the castle in confusion. "Where's Reimu?" Sabrina asked.

"Still in the castle with the other girls." Marisa replied. "They're in there for some random reason." She said.

"We'll go check on them." Sora said.

"You'll probably need my help." Marisa smiled.

_Meanwhile..._

**Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Wait wait, repeat that. What did you say?" Peach asked.

"I said that I feel darkness close by." Lucy replied.

"It's the Keyhole that's pouring darkness, you're feeling that." Sailor Moon told her.

"No, no...it's not that. I'm feeling something else...like emptiness...more powerful than the Keyhole." Lucy told them.

Palutena folded her arms. "Hmm...you know, I did feel a strong presence after Ansem left."

"See what I mean?" Lucy asked.

"Now that you mention it...I thought I felt something when that Ansem guy left." Reimu muttered.

"Hey!" A voice called out to them as they turned to see Sabrina and the others walking up to them.

"Oh hey guys!" Lucy waved to them and then noticed something. "Wait a minute...you're members of Fairy Tail now?!"

"Yeah, before we left and told everyone we'd get you back, Mirajane gave us these." Sabrina smiled.

Lucy took a look at them. "Let's see... blue on your hand, light blue on Sora's leg, purple on Donald's hat, red on Latias' leg and white on Goofy's shield. How awesome!"

Marisa and Reimu just simply hugged. "I'm sorry I didn't come with you, there's something that was bothering us." Reimu said.

"The Keyhole, right?" Marisa asked.

"It's not just that, Lucy here keeps saying something about a strong empty feeling that's powerful than the darkness of the Keyhole itself." Rosa told them.

"I want to investigate it, but man...i'm just worried I might end up getting killed." Lucy sighed. "I know I have my celestial spirits with me, but what if this thing is more powerful than Loke or even Taurus? I don't want that to happen."

"We'll investigate it for you." Sabrina said.

"Heck, I'll investigate it with you guys." Reimu said.

"You will?" Sailor Moon asked in shock.

"Yeah, I mean, I got Spell Cards." Reimu smiled and then fist bumping Marisa.

"Well, you guys stay here." Sabrina said. "We got a Keyhole to lock."

"Alright." Peach nodded, while watching them walk away.

**Hollow Bastion**

"I wonder what this powerful thing is." Latias said.

"I dunno." Marisa shrugged. "But all I know for sure...if it's bothering the Princesses, we should put a stop to it."

"She's right." Sabrina nodded as they made their way to the huge Keyhole itself. "You guys ready?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." Sora nodded.

"Let's go." Sabrina said as they all walked inside the Keyhole...where a monstrous behemoth of a beast was waiting for them.

"What the CRAP is that?!" Marisa exclaimed.

"One mega Heartless, that's what it is." Sabrina said. "Let's take it out."

**Destiny's Force (Kingdom Hearts)**

The Behemoth slammed its foot on them, but they all dodged as Sora and Sabrina jumped up and slashed its horn.

Latias transformed and used Steel Wing, then using Psybeam on it as Donald used Thundaga and Goofy threw his shield.

"MAGIC SIGN: STARDUST REVERIE!" Marisa yelled.

Behemoth roared as it fired a laser from its horn, but they dodged as Sabrina used Strike Raid.

"TAKE THIS!" Sora yelled and used Ragnarock on the Behemoth, as it roared in pain.

"FIRE!" Donald yelled and used Firaga on it as Goofy jumped up and slammed his shield down on the horn and then got out of the way of Latias' Ice Beam.

The Behemoth fell down, weakly looking at them. "LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPARK!" Marisa yelled, as the laser hit Behemoth and then it roared until it disappeared in front of them.

"For a big guy, he sure got cocky." Marisa said.

**Hollow Bastion**

"Now, we just gotta seal with the Keyhole." Goofy said.

"Guys, you did it." A voice said as they turned to the source of the voice.

"Leon?" Sabrina asked as she and Sora walked outside.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sora asked.

"We came in Cid's ship." Yuffie replied.

"This is our childhood home." Aerith told him. "We wanted to see it again."

"It's in worse shape than I feared. It used to be so peaceful..." Leon sighed.

"Don't worry. If we defeat Ansem, then all will be restored, including your island." She said and looked behind them. "And Gensokyo and Alto Mare!"

"Booyah!" Marisa fist pumped while Latias just smiled.

"But, it also means goodbye." Yuffie muttered.

"Once the worlds are restored, they'll all be separate again." Aerith explained.

"Everyone will go back to where they came from." Yuffie said.

"Then we'll visit you guys with the Gummi Ship." Sabrina said.

"It's not that simple." Leon muttered.

"Before all this, you didn't know about the other worlds, right?" Yuffie asked.

"Because every world was isolated." Aerith said. "Impassable walls divided them."

"The Heartless destroyed these walls." Yuffie said. "But if the worlds return, so will the walls."

"Which means Gummi Ships will be useless." Leon told them.

"So you're saying we'll never...?" Sora asked, as Aerith and Yuffie sadly nodded.

"So I can't just visit these guys and their island whenever I want? That's lame." Marisa muttered.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Leon told them.

"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Aerith said.

"Besides, I couldn't forget about you even if I wanted to." Yuffie gave them a playful smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sabrina asked, giving her a look.

"GUYS!" Latias called out to them as they turned.

"Hurry! Come and close the Keyhole!" Goofy called out to them.

"Good luck, you guys." Leon told them as they nodded.

Sabrina aimed her Keyblade at the Keyhole and it fired a beam of light at it, immediately locking it. "That takes care of that." She said.

_One regrouping later..._

"I can feel it weakening." Sailor Moon smiled. "They locked it."

"Yeah, but now we have to deal with this strong emptiness." Lucy muttered as they then looked at them walking in.

"So, where's the problem?" Sora asked.

"It's at the place where you fought Maleficent." Peach explained.

"I can feel it getting stronger by the second." Lucy said.

"Come on, let's go." Sabrina said as they nodded and walked off, Reimu following them.

They walked in the room, looking around. "You sure it's this place? I don't see anything." Donald said.

Sabrina noticed something in the corner of her eye as she turned. "Uh, guys?" She said, pointing to a hooded figure walking towards them...and then it suddenly walked through Sora and Sabrina.

"What the heck?" Marisa asked. "That was weird."

"Way weird." Reimu nodded in agreement.

"Who the heck are you?" Sabrina asked.

The hooded figure stopped walking. "Ah, it seems you are special too." It said.

"Ansem?" Reimu asked.

The figure turned its head. "That name rings familiar." It said, and then suddenly, electricity formed in its hand. "You remind me of them."

"What's that supposed to mean? Who are you talking about?" Sabrina asked.

Sora noticed something and took out his Keyblade. "You might want to get out your Keyblade...and fast!" He exclaimed.

Sabrina nodded and when she did, the figure shot out a bolt of lightning at the both of them, as they both blocked it and then they slashed it away, as two lightning bolts hit the walls behind the figure.

"It means you are not whole." The figure said. "You are incomplete." It then chuckled. "Allow me...to test your strength."

"Bring it." Sabrina said as they got in a battle position.

**L'Impeto Oscuro (Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)**

The hooded figure ran towards with two red blades out and slashed Sora and Sabrina, but they both dodged and then slashed it.

Latias transformed and used Psybeam, but it shot lightning at the Psybeam, as it created a huge explosion as the figure ran through the smoke and slashed Latias, but she flew up in the way in time.

"DIVINE SPIRT: FANTASY SEAL!" Reimu yelled.

"STAR SIGN: METEONIC SHOWER!" Marisa yelled.

Donald used Firaga and then Goofy bashed his shield on the figure's head, but the figure kicked Goofy away while getting hit by the Firaga.

"FIRE!" Sora yelled, but the figure formed a shield and then fired small shots at him.

Sabrina used Sonic Blade, but the figure jumped back before she could land a hit on it, and then it slashed her multiple times before kicking her away.

"TREASURE SIGN: YIN-YANG ORB!" Reimu yelled.

The figure formed another shield and then fired lasers at Reimu, but she quickly flew out of the way and fired simple danmaku at it. "LOVE STORM: STARLIGHT TYPHOON!" Marisa yelled.

Sora attempted to use Aerial Slam on it, but the figure stepped back and fired lightning at Sora, as it then pulled him up in the air. "HEY!" Sabrina yelled and used Zantetsuken on it, as it was blasted a few feet, then cartwheeled out of the way to dodge Latias' Ice Beam.

"DIVINE ARTS: OMNIDIRECTIONAL DRAGON-SLAYING CIRCLE!" Reimu yelled.

"CLOSURE SIGN: BIG CRUNCH!" Marisa yelled.

The figure attempted to dodge it, but Goofy rammed into it, which made the spells connect to the figure, as it yelled in pain.

Sora and Sabrina ran towards the figure and slashed it, but the figure jumped back and fired electricity at them, but they dodged as they both used Strike Raid, then Latias flew in and used Steel Wing on it, blasting it away as Reimu and Marisa nodded at each other.

"MAGICANNON: FINAL SPARK!"

"HOLY RELIC: YIN-YANG DEMON GOD ORB!" They both yelled at the same time as the unleashed it on the figure.

Once the spells hit and a huge explosion happened...the figure fell on one knee, but then it got up. "What?! How is that guy still standing?!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Impressive." The figure said. "This will be enjoyable."

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Sabrina yelled as the siblings ran towards it as they both slashed, but Sabrina did her usual thing as she jumped up in the air.

Suddenly, the figure disappeared and then reappeared behind them once their Keyblades didn't connect to anything. "It is beyond your comprehension, for now." It said as they turned to it as it then turned to them. "Until we meet again."

"Who are you, really?" Sabrina asked.

It chuckled. "I am...but a mere shell." It said as it made a portal and walked in, then closing it.

**Hollow Bastion**

"I'm amazed it's still alive." Reimu said.

"No kidding, but what did it mean by it was a mere shell? I don't get it." Marisa said.

Sabrina sighed. "Well, I guess we'll be leaving." She said.

"Going to defeat Ansem?" Reimu asked.

"Yeah." Sora said and then sighed. "But I have this feeling we'll never see each other again." He said and then explained what Aerith, Yuffie and Leon told them.

Reimu sighed. "I was afraid of that."

"Hey, but cheer up! Remember what Leon told you guys." Marisa said as they nodded. "Besides, if you ever somehow manage to wind up in our world, we'll show you around."

"It's a deal." Sabrina said as they both fist bumped and then walked away.

"I guess I'll do some exploring of this place before we somehow teleport back home." Marisa said as she walked away.

"Right right, you'll probably steal some books from the library." Reimu giggled at this.

"Hey!" Marisa exclaimed. "I only do that in Patchy's library!"

"I'm just teasing." Reimu said, playfully punching Marisa's arm as they walked away together.

* * *

**I wanted to add the Xemnas fight in it. :P**

**Meanwhile, a Paper Mario stage has been confirmed for the 3DS.**


	15. The End of the World

**End of the World (Kingdom Hearts)**

The Gummi Ship landed as they all got out and walked a few feet, amazed at what they were looking at.

"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the world's taken by the Heartless?" Goofy asked.

"Those worlds will be restored once we beat Ansem, right?" Sabrina asked.

"You betcha." Donald smiled.

"But, if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?" Sora asked.

"Well, uh..." Donald tried to think of something, but couldn't.

"This is a Heartless world, so maybe it'll just disappear." Goofy said, as they looked at him in shock and confusion. "But no worries. Even if this world goes poof, our hearts ain't going nowhere. I'm sure we'll find our pals again. Yep, I just know we will." Goofy smiled.

They all looked straight ahead. "Yeah, you're right." Sabrina smiled.

Sora looked at Kairi's lucky charm. _I'll return this. I promise._ He thought to himself.

Everyone walked around as they looked at the different places that have been destroyed. "Oh my god..." Sabrina said. "This...it's just so sad." She said.

Latias noticed something as she walked towards it and sighed. "What is it?" Sora asked.

"It's a pillar of me from Alto Mare. My brother and I were guardians of our world...but we couldn't stop the Heartless." She replied.

Sabrina noticed an all familiar dragon as she walked up to it. "Oh look, it's a petrified Ridley." She said. "I'm amazed this guy made it, but he's a statue."

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about him attacking us." Sora said as they walked forward.

"You know, I don't get it. Why do Metroid fans love Ridley so much?" Sora wondered. "And I also don't get why people want him in the next Smash Bros. Sure, they can size him down to like say, Rosalina's, Samus's or even King Dedede's height...but that would make him too awkward to play as, right?" He asked.

"THANK YOU!" Sabrina yelled. "That's what I've been telling everyone that he would be too awkward to play as in the next Smash Bros game but they keep yelling at me saying he will be playable. Obviously, they did not see the Direct where he's shown as a boss character." She muttered. "Ugh, it's like I'm the only sane Smash Bros fan."

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Latias asked Sora.

"I play Brawl every once in a while, plus Sabrina makes me check the Pic of the Day with her." He said, looking at Sabrina.

"It is my mission to get you hooked into the Smash Bros games!" Sabrina smiled and then looked at an airship. "Oh my god, Dreamland has been destroyed."

"What are you talking about? I saw Kirby, Dedede, and Meta Knight at the Smash Mansion." Sora said.

"It was a different world. Besides, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Mega Man didn't even recognize us." Sabrina said.

"She does have a point. I tried talking to Mario but he looked at me and asked if we met before." Donald said.

Sora shrugged. "Oh well." He said and looked at the Halberd. "Yeesh."

"I wonder what that is." Goofy said, pointing to some sort of sword.

"Ragnell." Sabrina said. "Ike's world has been destroyed too." She said as they walked straight into the portal.

"I wonder where that Ansem feller went?" Goofy wondered.

"Dive into the most dangerous place and we'll find him." Donald said.

"Well, it's a long way down." Sabrina said.

As soon as they made their way down and into the portal, they walked to some strange light in front of them. "I wonder..." Sora said as he walked straight into it, as the others followed. They were back at Traverse Town.

"Uh, why are we at Traverse Town?" Latias asked.

"I dunno...but I have a feeling we're gonna be backtracking...and I HATE IT with a burning passion." Sabrina muttered. "Which is why I don't like a couple of certain segments in The Thousand Year Door."

_Many backtracking to worlds later..._

They walked to another one. "Oh great, another world to go through." Latias muttered. "I can understand your pain." She said as they walked through it.

But it wasn't another world, it was just some hallway. "Okay, this is new." Sora said as they walked to it and then noticed an open door and then walked in it.

"Hey look, there's a book." Goofy said, pointing towards a book that was right there.

"Huh." Sabrina said as they walked towards it and then she picked it up and read it.

"Ones born of the heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation. Seize all hearts and consummate the great heart. All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all. Realize the destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts. The great darkness sealed within the great heart. Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness. For the heart of light shall unseal the path. Seven hearts, one Keyhole, one key to the door. The door of darkness tied by two keys. The door of darkness to seal the light. None shall pass but shadows, returning to the darkness. Ones born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens" She read.

"Well, that's interesting." Sora said. "But what is Kingdom Hearts?" He wondered.

"Probably some realm or kingdom full of hearts, I dunno." Sabrina shrugged.

"Well who knows?" Latias shrugged. "We'll find out one of these days."

"Or soon." Goofy said as they walked out and towards the door, as they were teleported out...and into a more sinister looking light made out of fire.

"I wonder what's going on in here." Donald said.

"One way to find out." Sabrina said as they walked in.

As soon as they walked in, Sabrina's eyes widened. In front of them...was a sleeping bony dragon. "Oh my god, it's Bonetail." She said. How did Ansem bring THAT thing in? She wondered.

"We need to go around it without making a noise." Sora whispered as they nodded and walked around it.

However, Goofy's nose started to itch. "Uh oh..." He said.

"What do you mean by 'Uh oh'?" Sabrina asked as she turned to see Goofy about to sneeze. "Hold that sneeze in!" She exclaimed quietly.

Goofy tried to hold it in...but then he unleashed the loudest sneeze in existence, as they just froze in fear. Surprisingly, Bonetail was snoring away, as they sighed with relief.

"You big palooka! Are you trying to wake him up?" Donald scolded him quietly.

"Sorry, I just had an itch." Goofy apologized as they walked farther to see a door behind Bonetail.

"Alright, just gotta open this without waking him up." Sabrina said and when she opened the door very slowly...it creaked, much to their fear as they looked back to see Bonetail still sleeping.

"Wow, he must be deaf." Sora whispered.

"No kidding." Sabrina nodded in agreement as they then opened the door, revealing a hallway. "Well, we made it."

"Uh, guys?" Latias whispered as they turned to see an Invisible standing on top of Bonetail, holding its sword.

"Don't. You. Dare." Sabrina whispered at it.

If the Invisible had a mouth, it'd be smirking as it raised its sword up and stabbed Bonetail's back...but nothing happened.

"Nice try." Sora smirked.

The Invisible wasn't done yet, it flew directly to Bonetail's tail and then stabbed it...and then Bonetail yelped in pain as it got up. "You suck." Sabrina told the Invisible as it just disappeared.

Bonetail turned around and glared at all of them. "AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It roared.

"I guess we have no choice." Sora said, closing the door. "We have to fight it."

"Stupid Heartless...they always have to be an asshole." Sabrina muttered, taking out her Keyblade.

**Dragon Slaying Battle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Bonetail breathed fire at them, but they all dodged as Sora used Strike Raid on him while Sabrina used Ragnarock on him.

"THUNDER!" Donald yelled, using Thundaga on Bonetail as Goofy used Goofy Tornado on him.

Bonetail walked towards Sora and slammed his foot on the ground, but Sora backflipped and slashed Bonetail multiple times.

Latias flew up and used Psybeam on Bonetail, followed by an Ice Beam and then she used Helping Hand on the four.

Bonetail breathed fire at Latias, but she dodged as she quickly used Steel Wing on him, then Sora used Thundaga on him.

"Bonetail sure has a lot of defense." Sabrina muttered. "Sora, I think we need some help."

"Way ahead of you." Sora said, using Curaga on Donald and Goofy.

"MOTHER BRAIN!" Sabrina yelled.

"LATIOS!" Sora yelled.

Mother Brain and Latios appeared in front of Bonetail as Latios nodded at his sister. They both used Ice Beam on Bonetail, while Mother Brain broke out of her glass and fired a laser right at him.

Latias used Steel Wing and then flew up as Latios used Dragon Breath on Bonetail, but Bonetail breathed fire at Latios and then when they both hit each other, there was an explosion, however Latios flew right through and used Zen Headbutt.

Sabrina and Sora both jumped up and used Triple Firaga at the same time and then Donald used Thundaga and Goofy threw his shield at Bonetail.

"Arooooo..." Bonetail weakly said as Mother Brain fired one last laser directly at him. "AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bonetail roared in pain before falling and died...or...fainted? Knocked out? Whatever, he's out.

**End of the World**

"He's dead." Sora said.

"He's already dead. He's just knocked out." Sabrina said and then Mother Brain disappeared, Latios disappearing after hugging his sister shortly after Mother Brain.

"Alright, let's keep moving. We're probably really close." Sora said as they nodded.

A few pointless hallways and Heartless waves later...

They looked at the door in front of them after resting and healing up. "Through this door...it's a one way street. There's no going back now." Sabrina said and put her hand on the handle. "...Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Donald asked.

"Don't you hear something?" She asked.

_Careful. This is the last haven you'll find here. Beyond, there is no light to protect you. But don't be afraid. Your hearts are the mightiest weapon of all. Remember, you are the ones who will open the door to the light._ A voice said.

"I don't hear anything." Donald said.

"I heard it." Sora told his sister. "Sounded so familiar though, must be our imagination."

Sabrina nodded. "Probably." She said and took a deep breath. "Let's go." She said as she opened the door as they all walked through.

To their surprise, they were on Destiny Islands. "Is this...is this our island?" Sora asked.

"Something doesn't feel right." Sabrina said as they walked around and noticed the entrance to the Secret Place. "It all happened when I was checking on Sora." She said as they walked towards it.

"This world has been connected." A voice said.

"What was that?" Goofy asked, as they noticed parts of the island disappearing.

"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed. There is so very much to learn." The ocean water turned purple. "You understand so little." The place started to shake. "A meaningless effort." A bright light shone bright. "One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

The bright light disappeared, as they looked around. The island...was in pieces and it didn't even look like an island anymore. "I knew it..." Sabrina muttered.

"Wait, is that Riku?" Sora asked, pointing in the distance.

They all ran towards Riku and stopped several feet behind him. "Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water and so this boy sought out to escape his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness." Riku turned around to them...as he transformed into Ansem himself.

"RIKU!" Sabrina yelled.

"Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness." Ansem smirked. "All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature." He disappeared.

Ansem then reappeared behind them. "In the end, every darkness returns to the darkness whence it came. You see, darkness is the heart's TRUE essence." He smirked.

Sora had enough. "That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes, it may even give in. But we've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!"

Ansem chuckled and then floated up, folding his arms. "So you have come this far and still you understand NOTHING. Every light must fade, every heart RETURN TO DARKNESS!" He yelled as his guardian appeared behind him.

**The Deep End (Kingdom Hearts)**

Ansem's Guardian threw cutters at them, but they dodged as Sabrina slashed Ansem and then jumped back to dodge the Guardian's punch, then used Firaga on him.

Sora used Strike Raid while Latias used Ice Beam on him as Donald used Firaga and Goofy ran and bashed his shield on Ansem.

"SUBMIT!" Ansem yelled as his Guardian grabbed Sabrina and trapped her.

"Hey! Let me go!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Come, open your heart." Ansem said a huge electric shield surrounded him, but Sora used Strike Raid to send him back and then Donald used Firaga on the guardian.

"Thanks." Sabrina said and then used Ragnarock on Ansem.

"COME GUARDIAN!" Ansem yelled as the Guardian took the full force of the Ragnarock, but that didn't stop Sora as he ran behind him and used Sonic Blade on him.

Ansem's Guardian threw cutters at them again, but they rolled out of the way as Sabrina used Thundaga right on Ansem, as he yelled in pain from it as Sora used Strike Raid.

"You fools...you can't defeat me THIS easily!" He exclaimed and then flew off to the center of what's left of the island, and when he went through, more of it broke off to make a crater.

"Perfect arena for the final battle." Sabrina said as they ran towards the crater and jumped through...however a barrier blocked off Donald, Goofy and Latias.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Latias screamed. Darkside has returned.

"Attack on Titan again, huh?" Sabrina asked.

"We'll take it down again!" Sora exclaimed.

**Destiny's Force (Kingdom Hearts)**

Darkside knelt down on the ground and fired homing shots from his chest, but they blocked all of it and then Sora used Blizzaga Pursuit on his head.

Sabrina jumped up and used Triple Firaga on him and then Darkside punched the ground to make a shockwave, but they jumped up as Sabrina ran up his arm and slashed the head, while Darkside tried to flick her off, but Sora kept his other hand busy as he was using all kinds of spells on him.

Sabrina then jumped off of Darkside's head with a frontflip, and as soon as she was upside down, she aimed her Keyblade at Darkside's head and Blizzaga Pursuit right on the head, as he held his head in pain as Sabrina landed near Sora and Darkside faded away.

"That was awesome." Sora said as he high fived Sabrina.

"Forgetting someone?" A voice asked as they turned to see Ansem floating right there.

**Forze De Male (Kingdom Hearts)**

"TAKE THIS!" Ansem yelled as he tried to ram the siblings with the help of his Guardian, but they both dodge rolled out of the way and when Ansem was done, Sora and Sabrina slashed him multiple times. "COME GUARDIAN!" He yelled, as the guardian protected him.

Sabrina ran around as the guardian was looking at Sora and then Sabrina used Blizzaga right on Ansem, followed by a Triple Firaga.

"SUBMIT!" Ansem yelled as the Guardian tried to grab Sabrina, but Sora pushed her out of the way and the Guardian grabbed him instead. "Come, open your heart."

Sabrina wouldn't have it, she used Strike Raid on Ansem to push him away and then she slashed the Guardian away. "Thanks." Sora said.

"No problem, bro." Sabrina said as they then dodged a shockwave created from the Guardian and then they ran towards Ansem and slashed him, before jumping back and using Firaga.

"My strength returns." Ansem said as the Guardian sunk under the ground as Sabrina noticed darkness under her and Sora's feet.

"MOVE!" She yelled as they both ran off, as the Guardian popped up from underneath, and kept continuing.

"What do you hope to accomplish?" Ansem asked as they were busy dodge rolling around. "Do not deny it." He said and then the Guardian popped up underneath Ansem, creating a huge shockwave which blasted the siblings away. "The final darkness is at hand." He said as he walked towards Sabrina.

Sabrina got up and tried to use Curaga, but the guardian grabbed her and started to squeeze the life out of her. "It's too late for you." Ansem smirked.

Suddenly, he yelled in pain as the Guardian dropped Sabrina, as she landed and looked to see that Sora was in front of Ansem...he had just used Zantetsuken. "No one hurts my sister." He said.

Ansem weakly looked at them. "You...FOOLS!" He yelled as the whole place went dark.

**End of the World**

"Where are we?" Latias wondered as they looked around. It was darkness all around them.

"Behold the endless abyss! Within it lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts!" Ansem's voice told them as they looked at a huge door. "Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born...even yours."

Sabrina turned her head and her eyes widened in shock. What they saw...was a humongous ship with Ansem on top of it.

**Guardando Nel Buio (Kingdom Hearts)**

"DARKNESS CONQUERS ALL WORLDS!" Ansem yelled.

They then started to fall, and then a portal appeared in front of them, sucking up Latias, Donald and Goofy as it closed. "Oh no!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"This is bad!" Sora exclaimed as they were falling in the endless abyss.

"Giving up already? Come on, you two. I thought you were stronger than that." Riku's voice called out to them.

Sabrina opened her eyes and then turned around, taking the Poke Ball out of her pocket and throwing it, as Kyurem appeared as they landed on top of Kyurem as he flew up and then looked at the ship in front of them, Sabrina putting the Poke Ball away and the siblings took out their Keyblades.

Sora and Sabrina used Firaga on Ansem while Kyurem used Ice Beam. "Return to darkness!" Ansem exclaimed as he slashed them, but Kyurem moved out of the way and used Dragon Breath. "Welcome the darkness into your heart."

"I don't think so." Sabrina said as Kyurem got closed and they both slashed Ansem multiple times before pulling back and then dodging the light beams there were firing at them.

"THUNDER!" Sora yelled, using Thundaga on him.

"Still confused? Then perhaps THIS will enlighten you." Ansem said as more light beams fired at them, but Kyurem dodged them all and used Dragon Breath again as Sora and Sabrina used Triple Firaga and Blizzaga Pursuit.

Ansem yelled in pain as he went inside to recharge his health back up, as a Heartless symbol appeared, blocking any kind of attack. However, a portal did appear as Kyurem flew right through it.

"Hey!" Latias called out to them as she was kicking a few Shadow Heartless.

Sora and Sabrina hopped off of Kyurem as they both ran towards the Shadows and slashed them, while Sora used Curaga on Latias, just in case if she got hurt. "Thanks." Latias said.

A Shadow Heartless snuck up from behind Sabrina, but Kyurem jumped up and landed right on the Shadow, and then a light appeared in the middle as Latias transformed and used Psybeam on it, instantly breaking it.

They then flew out of the portal, this time, Sabrina on Latias and Sora on Kyurem as they then noticed a portal near Ansem. "Over there!" Sabrina said as the Pokemon nodded and flew up, but then they noticed weird tentacle things surrounding it, as the two Pokemon used Ice Beam to quickly get rid of them and they flew right through the portal.

"Sora! Sabrina!" Goofy waved at them while dealing with some Dark Balls. Latias used Steel Wing as Sabrina slashed through a couple of Dark Balls while Latias was using the move.

Kyurem used Glaciate on the Dark Balls as Sora then quickly slashed them all until they disappeared. "Thanks!" Goofy exclaimed as Kyurem used Ice Beam on the light to quickly destroy it while Goofy got on his back.

They flew out again, and then noticed the head started to move, so they flew down there and made quick work on the head, while dodging the light beams firing directly at them. The mouth opened as they flew right in.

"FIRE!" Donald yelled as he used Firaga on an Invisble, but it dodged and tried to slash, however, Latias rammed directly at it, much to Donald's relief. "Thanks! I thought I was gonna die from these guys." He said, watching Kyurem making quick work on them as Donald got on Kyurem as Sora used a Firaga on the light, and then they flew out.

"Uh, what's that rubbery thing in the middle?" Sabrina asked.

"I dunno, but I think need to destroy that." Sora said. Kyurem wasted no time, he used Dragon Breath on it, which destroyed it. "...Well never mind about that!" He said.

Ansem came out and then glared at all of them. "You fools don't know who you're dealing with!" He exclaimed.

"Oh we know perfectly." Sabrina said as Kyurem and Latias flew up as everyone went all out on Ansem.

"RETURN TO DARKNESS!" He yelled as he slashed them, but they all dodged and then Kyurem and Latias used Ice Beam, Sora and Sabrina used Triple Firaga, Donald used Blizzaga, and Goofy throwing his shield.

"No...how can this be...?!" Ansem exclaimed.

"I'll finish him." Sora said and held his hand up. "YACKER!" He yelled.

Yacker popped up, and with a whistle, the wisps arrived and then they used Final Color Blast on Ansem, as he yelled in pain...and then his ship exploded.

"Oh yeah! We did it!" Sabrina exclaimed, high fiving Sora, Donald and Goofy while Latias and Kyurem high fived each other.

"You...fools..." A voice said as they turned to see Ansem floating there...and he was panting.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"It is futile. The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness." He said and then turned to the door. "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness..." He weakly said as the door slowly opened up. "Supreme darkness..."

"You want to say it or should I?" Sabrina asked.

"I'll cue you." Sora said as she nodded and then Sora looked at Ansem. "You're wrong. We know now...without a doubt..." He said and then nodded at Sabrina.

"KINGDOM HEARTS IS LIGHT!" They both yelled.

Light poured out of the door and straight into Ansem, as he was completely shocked. "Light..." He weakly said. "But...why..." He said and then he disappeared.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of him." Sabrina said as Latias and Kyurem quickly flew to the door as they landed as they began to push. Sora, Sabrina and Latias on one side and Donald, Goofy and Kyurem on the other side.

"Come on...push!" Sora exclaimed.

Goofy curiously looked inside and gasped at what he saw. "Stop staring and keep pushing!" Donald exclaimed, but then he got curious and looked in...and to his shock, there were tons of Heartless in there!

"The Heartless?!" They both exclaimed.

"Crap! We gotta push this even harder!" Sabrina exclaimed, but the doors would not budge. "Damnit...we can't...get this door moving!"

Suddenly, a hand appeared on the door. "Don't give up!" A voice exclaimed as they looked to see Riku on the other side. "Come on, you two! Together, we can do it!"

"Right." Sabrina said as they pushed and Riku pulled. It slightly budged, but while they were doing it, two Darksides came up and looked at them.

"It's hopeless!" Donald exclaimed, already about to give up.

Suddenly, the Darksides disappeared. "Huh?" Goofy wondered in amazement as Donald also looked in...to see a certain mouse with a Keyblade out. "You're majesty!" They exclaimed.

**Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Now, you two! Let's close this door for good!" Mickey told them.

"Close it, quick!" Donald exclaimed.

"But...what about your king and Riku?" Sabrina asked, looking at both of them with concern.

"Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light." Mickey looked at them with a smile.

"You guys can trust King Mickey." Goofy smiled, giving them a reassuring smile.

Riku quickly turned to see more Heartless. "Now! They're coming!" He ordered.

Mickey looked behind him. "Donald, Goofy, thank you." He smiled.

Everyone used all their strength to push the doors as Riku looked at them both. "Take care of her." He said.

Sabrina and Sora nodded as they pushed the door, as Riku gave Sabrina one last wink at her, this time, she winked back and then the doors closed.

They then took out their Keyblades and pointed up, as Mickey pointed his Keyblade on the other side as they shot out beams of light, as the door disappeared.

The siblings had flashbacks of all the fun times they had together at the island, as Latias turned her head. "Hey, how did Kairi get here?" She wondered.

"Huh?" Sora wondered as he looked at her and then immediately ran towards her.

Donald tried to go after him, but Goofy and Sabrina put their hands on his shoulder. "Let him have his moment." She said, as they all sadly looked at Sora and Kairi.

Kairi looked around in confusion, while slowly backing up. "Kairi!" Sora called out to her.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed and then the sand she was on moved, making her almost lose her balance but grabbed Sora's hand, as it was slowly moving away.

"Kairi, remember what you said before? We're always with you too! We'll come back to you, I promise!" He exclaimed, about to lose his grip on Kairi's hand.

Kairi looked at him. "I know you will!" She exclaimed...and let go of Sora's hand.

**Simple and Clean – After the Battle (Kingdom Hearts)**

Kairi was going farther away from Sora, as they were both looking at each other. Sora was calling out to her, but his voice was getting farther away as she looked at him, and then noticed stars were flying up and into the sky, going back to where they were and then she noticed the island was going back to the way it was.

She then walked around the island, all by her lonesome as she walked into the Secret Place, she looked at all the drawings and then noticed a certain one. A drawing of Sora giving Kairi a Paopu fruit. She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek as she drew her giving Sora a Paopu fruit as well.

_Meanwhile, at the other worlds..._

Mario was busy talking to his brother, Toad, Toadette, Daisy and Rosalina as they were walking around the Mushroom Kingdom when Toad noticed something and pointed something in the distance.

Mario looked over to see Peach walking up to them, as Mario smiled and ran over to her, tackling her into a hug as the rest smiled at this...and then they kissed.

Mega Man was busy sharpening one of his Metal Blades when Roll walked up behind him and poked him from behind. He curiously got up and noticed Bass was right next to her as he quickly got ready for combat, but Bass apologized and told them he no longer works for Wily, much to his shock but Mega Man welcomed him with open arms.

Master Hand was in his office, looking at the roster he was looking on and then wrote something on a piece of paper. "Under consideration" was one of them was Sora and Sabrina. Donald and Goofy were under the Assist Trophy list right under a guy named Takamaru. He then looked at tons of requests for Ridley, as he simply chuckled...and put Ridley in the boss character section.

N was busy walking around when he noticed Rosa walking up to him. He smiled and then hugged her, as Rosa returned the hug and pecked his cheek. Then, N did something. He knelt down on one knee and showed Rosa a ring. She put her hands over mouth in shock as tears ran down her eyes and pulled N into a passionate kiss. That was obviously a yes.

Natsu was freaking out, wondering why the heck Gajeel was in the guild because he was responsible for destroying the guild and hurting Levy and her friends. Levy then screamed and then pointed, as they all turned to see Lucy standing right there, as everyone but Gajeel ran over to her and group hugged her, as she smiled and a few tears escaped her eyes.

Pit was training the Centurions because ever since Hades arrived, it just got even more crazier. Someone tapped his shoulder as he turned to see Dark Pit side stepping out of the way to see Palutena walking up to them. Pit had a shocked expression, but that all disappeared as he ran over and hugged her, Palutena returning the hug while Pit shed a few tears, as all the Centurions clapped and cheered for Palutena's return.

Sonic was walking around Mobius with Amy until they got to a certain hill as they looked at the sunset, they both sat down together as they both looked at each other and leaned in for a kiss and then their lips touched. Unknown to them, Tails and Knuckles were on a tree...with Knuckles reluctantly giving Tails twenty bucks.

Reimu and Marisa were back at Gensokyo, walking around with a huge smile on their faces when Flandre snuck up behind them and hugged the both of them, grateful that their world is back to normal.

Sailor Moon...or in this case, Serena was busy walking around her home with her pet cat Luna when she noticed something in the corner of her eye, the Sailor Scouts were waving at them. A huge smile formed as she ran towards them and gave them a group hug.

In Planet Zebes, Samus was walking around, checking things out while a certain dragon was following her, hiding in the shadows every time her head turned around.

At Alto Mare, Latios flew around the town, checking things out and smiled that everything was back to normal, but then he sighed. His sister wasn't him, but then he smiled. He knew that Latias was having a fun time with her new friends.

But what about the group? Well...they were busy walking on a path.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Well, now what do we do?" Donald asked.

"We gotta find Riku and King Mickey." Sora said.

"But, uh, where do we start lookin' for that there door to the light?" Goofy asked. Which caused them to stop walking and all of them to sigh.

"Huh?" Sabrina asked as she noticed some movement, as a certain yellow dog walked by.

"Pluto?" Donald asked.

"Hey, Pluto! Where have you been?" Goofy asked.

Sora noticed something in Pluto's mouth. A letter. "Gawrsh, that's the king's seal!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Hey, have you seen King Mickey?" Sabrina asked.

Pluto didn't say a thing, he just simply ran off as they all looked at each other with a smile and then they ran off. Sora and Sabrina racing each other, Donald and Goofy behind them and Latias was busy giggling to herself as she was a foot away from Donald and Goofy.

_Remember, you two. You are the ones who will open the door to the light._ A voice said.

_Meanwhile...a year from now..._

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Two hooded figures walked through a portal and looked at another figure who was sitting on another rock.

At another time, they were walking together in the rain near Memory Skyscraper when Neoshadows started to form up underneath them. They looked at each other and nodded.

The first one took out an Oathkeeper and Oblivion while the other took out the Master Oathkeeper and another Oathkeeper as they began to slash the Neoshadows.

One of them looked up the skyscraper to see a certain silver haired boy with a blindfold in front of his eyes. The figure ran towards the tower while the other was dealing with the Neoshadows. The boy jumped off the tower while the figure was running up the tower as he threw the Oblivion at him, but he grabbed the Oblivion as they both looked at each other and then the boy landed where the other figure was.

The figure that ran up the tower soon jumped off and landed in front of the boy, as the figures were looking at him. "Where's Sora?" The first asked, sounding male.

"Where's Sabrina?" The other asked, sounding female.

Cut back to the figures looking at the figure sitting on the rock. "I've been to see them." It said, then looking at them.

"They look a lot...like you."

* * *

**I felt like adding the epilogue to this too. Because why not?**

**And this story is done! Off to Chain of Memories!**


End file.
